Blindsided
by rachelquinn
Summary: Rachel Berry was prepared for anything. Her greatest personal challenge comes when her summer plan to win over the Glee Club leaves her blindsided when she finds herself on the receiving end of the affections of one interested and completely unexpected Quinn Fabray.
1. Of Dye and Other Things

**a/n: **Hey there, kind reader! I'm Theresa, one half of this fanfic account! First Faberry fanfic I've ever written, so I - _we _- hope you like it! :)

**disclaimer: **This is a creation of my imagination and the imagination of the writers of Glee for giving us such a wonderful yet emotionally traumatising show.

* * *

**Blindsided**

SUMMARY: Rachel Berry was prepared for anything. Her greatest personal challenge comes when her summer plan to win over the Glee Club leaves her blindsided and she finds herself on the receiving end of one interested and completely unexpected Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: OF DYE AND OTHER THINGS**

"So whose idea was it to actually _agree _to this? It's like the _Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaga__nza_ all over again_," _Kurt murmured to Mercedes as they quickly walked past the imposing portrait of the resident diva.

"Santana threatened us all if we didn't."

"Brittany wanted to come?"

"Yup."

They settled on the couch, greeting the other occupants of the room, including Santana who was looking around murderously and Brittany who was walking around examining the walls.

"Hello Santana," Kurt greeted. "I hope you're pleased with our attendance."

Santana merely offered a cross between a glare and a sarcastic smile just as Rachel Berry herself marched in, hands planted on her hips.

"Hello fellow glee club members, I appreciate your presence here today. I have something of utmost importance to tell you and I'll accept all thank-yous and gratitude at the end. It has come to my-" She paused suddenly, eyes scanning the room. "Wait, where's Quinn?"

"I saw her down at Hot Topic just before I came here," Tina offered tentatively. Mike nodded.

"Hot Topic?"

"It's a store, Berry. You know, in the mall, where _people go_ during the summer instead of-"

"-Yes, I'm aware that Hot Topic is a store, Santana. I'm also aware of what kind of store it is, so I'm a little surprised as to why _Quinn_ is there, as wholesome as she is. No offence, Tina," Rachel added as an afterthought, missing the confused look Tina sent Mike.

"Rachel, why don't you just start?" Finn said, drawing everybody's attention towards him. "I'm sure somebody will tell Quinn later, right Santana?"

Santana managed a full-fledged glare this time. Brittany carefully placed a hand on her arm.

Rachel coughed, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "Of course, Finn. Thank you." She moved to the center of the room, climbing up on the miniature stage. "As I was saying, fellow glee clubbers, it has come to my attention-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Quinn interrupted with a tight smile on her face. She hurried in and took a seat beside Puck who smirked at her.

Rachel paused her pacing. "_Oh_, I- Quinn, you have pink in your hair."

Quinn did her best not to smile at the way Rachel had cocked her head to one side. "Yes, thank you Berry, I'm glad you noticed."

"Was this intentional? This…pink?"

"It's just a streak," Quinn said, slightly self-conscious.

"Is this what you were doing at Hot Topic?"

Quinn frowned. "Yes, I- Wait, how did you know I was at Hot Topic? And what is with the interrogation? It was just something new I thought I'd try, alright? It's summer and summer is for people to change," she said defensively.

"I'm not against your personal grooming choices, Quinn. In fact, I find it remarkably attractive, although I find myself wondering whether or not you would have done this, had you not cut your hair on a whim during Nationals-"

"-Hobbit, weren't you going to tell us something?" Santana growled from her spot across the room.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. Rachel smiled a little at his defense of her.

"I'm just trying to move things along, _Finnept_."

Puck, Sam, and Mike snickered.

"If I may continue with the hope of not being interrupted a _third _time…Fellow glee clubbers, it has come to my attention that we require more _bonding time_ as they say, so I've taken it upon myself as captain to sign us up for a highly-accomplished summer program. I have already presented the idea to Mr. Schuester and he agreed that it would be beneficial not only to us as a team, but to each of us individually."

Rachel paused to take a breath and examine the reaction of her teammates.

"You've _got _to be kiddng me."

"I'm _this_ close to punching you, dwarf."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Hudson. I'm sure she's already convinced _you _that it's a good idea to spend the _whole _summer together."

"It's not the whole summer," Rachel squeaked. "It's just from the second week of July through the first week of August where they'll be holding a competition between the competing Glee clubs! First prize is $500!" She looked around imploringly. "Think about what that could mean for our club next year – for our _senior _year. Well," she added. "Most of us, anyway."

"Don't pretend like this wasn't another exercise for you to tell us what to do," Mercedes pointed out.

"I think it's a good idea," Quinn said quietly.

The silence that followed was even longer than before.

"Quinn?" Tina asked hesitantly, looking a little concerned.

"Did you dye your _brain_, Fabray?" Santana asked incredulously and then smirked when Quinn met her eyes.

Even Finn looked surprised, but none more than Rachel, whose eyes had become so round, they were starting to form the shape of quarters.

"Well, I mean…" Quinn shifted uncomfortably and avoided everybody's eyes. "Whatever."

"Well if Quinn agrees, I agree," Brittany chirped in happily.

"_What_?" Santana yelped.

"I think Quinn knows what's best when it comes to Rachel," Brittany said sagely.

Quinn's face turned as pink as the streaks in her hair and Santana coughed loudly.

Kurt waved off Brittany noncommittally. "Rachel, just…tell us why you're doing this."

Rachel shook her head slightly as if to get the last few moments out of her head. "Right. Well, apart from being a good bonding exercise, I truly wanted to use this as a way to apologise for our loss at Nationals due to…unforeseen circumstances. I accept that I was a part of it, as does Finn and we really want your forgiveness." Rachel paused once more, gauging their reactions.

"Well, nobody's denying that it was _your_ fault," Santana said snidely.

"But we completely forgive you," Sam cut in, smiling kindly at Rachel and Finn and ignoring Santana's glare. "It was a spur of the moment thing, right?"

The rest of the club nodded along hesitantly.

Rachel inhaled deeply before continuing. "So…please, just trust me on this one. If you don't have a good time or learn something new, you have my permission to," here, Rachel formed air quotes, "_Kick my ass_, as Noah likes to put it."

"Yeah, come on guys, it's a really good idea. Rachel, you should totally show them the brochures like you showed me," Finn said encouragingly.

"If we agree to this, will you stop talking?" Santana asked in an exasperated tone. "_Both_ of you."

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"If Brit says she wants to go, I'll go," Santana said, glaring at anybody who dared to look at her for more than a few seconds.

"So that's Brittany and Santana. Anybody else?"

"Me," Puck said. "Not like I have anything else to do this summer. It'll be a nice change to beat up more show choir kids than the usual kids at the skate park."

"Noah!"

"We'll go," Mike said, smiling at Tina. "It actually sounds kind of interesting."

"Me," Quinn said, adopting her neutral and bored tone.

"I don't have any objections," Artie said, rolling his chair back and forth. "Although my opinion doesn't really matter. I won't be allowed to go. My parents planned some kind of-"

"Nobody cares, Optimus Prime," Santana cut in rudely.

"_Santana_!"

"Mercedes and I have decided that we'd like to attend this so-called show choir booty camp. It might do us some good," Kurt admitted, raising a hand.

"You know my vote, Rach," Finn said, smiling easily at her.

"Wait, where _is _this place anyway?" Mercedes asked. "I'm not down if it's a sketchy farm on the outskirts of town."

"It usually takes place on the west coast, but this year, it was determined that the conference would take place at our very own Ohio University! It's about three hours away. It is obviously an overnight camp, which takes me to our next order of business if you would all please make yourselves comfortable once more."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Rachel ignored Santana and pulled a folder from a shelf. She took out a piece of paper and cleared her throat. "I have taken it upon myself to set up the room arrangements." Everybody sat up, suddenly paying much more attention. "And even though Artie will not be able attend, it won't change my plans that much."

Santana muttered dangerously to herself and Brittany placed a hand on her arm.

"The rooms permit four per room, which is surprising. I didn't expect such spacious living quarters at _any _university, but I suppose it could be temporary-"

"-The rooms?" Quinn pressed, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right! Of course Quinn. Well, room 1 is Mike, Tina, Puck, and Artie. Room 2 is Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Sam. Room 3 will be myself, Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn."

Santana's jaw dropped. "You _completely _rigged that! I call bullshit! No way am I sharing a room with Trouty Mouth. Q, I can tolerate and at least I know how to shut her up, but if you think I'm sharing a room with fish-"

"_Santana_!"

"I don't understand why I'm rooming with Rachel Berry," Mercedes murmured to Kurt, who patted her arm sympathetically.

Puck was scowling. "That's totally unfair, Berry. You're just using this as a way to hook up with my man, Hudson."

Rachel's face turned bright red. "That- That is _not _true! It was completely random!"

"Then unrandomize it."

"I demand you remove Mr. Lipstick Jungle from my room."

Sam frowned.

"Fine. Since Artie cannot attend, I'll move Sam to Mike's room, Santana, is that suitable to your needs?"

"What about my needs?" Puck whined unhappily.

"Shut up," Quinn snapped. She turned back to Rachel. "That's _better, _right Santana?"

Rachel clapped her hands happily. "Well, this definitely went better than expected. I anticipated more protest, but I am very pleased that you all see this as an opportunity to build an ever stronger and cohesive Glee Club. I'm sure Mr. Schuester will be pleased that we've taken this into our own hands. Now, if you would all settle down, I ordered pizza which should be arriving any moment."

Santana grumbled, but sank back down into the cushions grudgingly.

Rachel looked around at the way her teammates were interacting with each other and thought back to a couple years ago where this would have never happened. She would never have seen Noah Puckerman talking and joking with Mercedes and Kurt, or Mike and Tina cuddling on the couch. She sighed wistfully, eyes scanning the room before they landed on a blonde (with pink streaks!) who was examining a tall shelf of CDs and DVDs.

She would never have seen Quinn Fabray in her basement either.

"Hello Quinn, are you going to stay?"

Quinn jumped, stepping away from the collection of CDs and brushed some of the shorter strands of hair back from her face. "I suppose," she said, shuffling her feet. "I don't know if I should stay long though."

"Why not?"

Quinn ignored the question and walked around the room, Rachel following her.

Rachel offered a can of pop. "I'm afraid I don't know what your favourite is, so I assume a generic Sprite will have to do...Or would you prefer water?"

Quinn glanced at her and smiled. "This is fine." She opened the can. "But for future reference, my favourite is Mountain Dew," she said, her lips twitching in what looked like another smile.

Rachel had to get over the initial shock of Quinn Fabray speaking to her civilly.

Almost as if they were friends. They did end up striking a tentative friendship at the end of the year, but it was shortlived as Quinn, along with the rest of the club frostily set themselves apart due to the bitter loss at Nationals.

She was silent for a while, so by the time she managed to snap herself out of her musings, Quinn had turned away, peering at some of the framed playbills on the wall.

"The last time you were here, you yelled at Noah a lot," Rachel blurted.

Quinn laughed easily. "Puck needs that once in a while if you ask me."

Rachel hummed in agreement.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"You can leave if you're uncomfortable. Are you?"

"What makes you think I'm uncomfortable? Maybe I'm very comfortable."

Rachel smiled slightly. She sat on the edge of the stage, crossing her legs. She frowned a little at the way Quinn's eye twitched. "Quinn, I've been a social pariah through my entire life. I _know _when people are uncomfortable and I know it happens to be because of me."

Quinn had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but managed to slowly the drink she had almost choked on. She moved to sit hesitantly next to Rachel.

"Well…yes, I'm uncomfortable, but it's not for reasons you think. I just feel like I could have treated you a lot better these past few years, and I'm really sorry it's taken me four years to say this to you." She held up a hand when Rachel opened her mouth. "I honestly don't know where all this is coming from, but...I'm sorry, I guess."

Rachel didn't know what the social norm dictated she should say.

She didn't have to say anything however, because Quinn was feeling particularly chatty and decided to add "I really _do_ think this is a great idea, you know? The whole workshop camp thing," she said, waving a hand around. She smiled at the way Rachel's eyes lit up and stared at her expectantly. Quinn rushed to continue. "It's...uh, well it's nice that you...thought of this," she finished lamely.

"Do you really think so?" Rachel asked, immediately brightening up. "When I ran the idea by Finn, he thought it was a bit farfetched, but his initial disdain wore off once I managed to convince him it would be a good way for the team to bond and increase our chances at Nationals next year. He agreed wholeheartedly."

Quinn didn't feel like informing Rachel that _Finn_ was the one who caused them to lose Nationals this year. Instead she opted for a slightly sarcastic "Of course he did."

"Quinn, I understand if you resent me a little for _once again_ supposedly ruining your life. I'm not opposed to jealousy on your part. He was your first love after all."

Rachel almost missed the way Quinn's eyes suddenly darkened before she reverted back to a neutral expression. "I don't resent you," she said flatly. "And I'm not jealous of _you_."

Before Rachel could say anything else, Quinn was standing up and walking over to where Brittany and Santana were sitting together on the couch. She sat beside them awkwardly, but other than that, she didn't acknowledge their presence. Rachel's thoughts drifted and she found herself distracted by Finn's sudden appearance beside her.

Rachel always knew her life was meant to be lived on Broadway, in the bright lights of New York City. She _knew _it with every inch of her being, but then being kissed like that on stage made her realise that she needed somebody by her side. She needed to work on her relationships with other people. She had been isolated from her peers for as long as she could remember and she was _tired __of it._ Rachel wanted somebody she could hold hands with and lean on when things didn't go the way she wanted (which was rare, but painful when it happened). She wondered if she could find that in Finn Hudson.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to Quinn. She had wanted Quinn's acceptance for the entirety of her high school life thus far. Quinn was completely unattainable, yet Rachel found her completely fascinating. She didn't know why she desperately wanted the blonde's friendship, but she knew she'd definitely get that this summer as well. If only Quinn would stop going out of her way to avoid her.

Returning her attention to the conversation that was happening without her, Finn would need some work, she mused, pretending to pay attention to him as he rambled about something he had watched or played recently. She honestly didn't know the difference between his sports terminology and his gaming terminology. Just like he didn't know the difference between her favourite broadway show and made-for-the-movies musical. It didn't matter though, she thought, pasting on a sappy smile, because she'd find herself a true love this summer. She just _knew _it.

Quinn fumed quietly on the opposite side of the room, biting her tongue between her teeth. She pretended she had laser sight as she glared at the way Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

She unconsciously reached up to touch the strands of pink in her hair. She had wandered by the skate park the other day and inspiration struck her. She mulled over changing herself completely this summer and her impromptu haircut was already a starting point.

The only perk so far was that Rachel had at least _noticed _the dye, but Quinn honestly didn't think she'd be able to go through with changing her wardrobe completely.

"Careful, Q, if you clench your jaw any harder your teeth might pop out," Santana said, interrupting her train of thought.

"Quinn's rainbow is showing," Brittany said happily, grasping Santana's arm.

Quinn's blush reached her ears. "What does- I don't- I don't have a _rainbow_, Brittany," she hissed viciously. "Stop saying _that_."

"Don't talk to her like that," Santana snapped, reaching across Brittany to shove Quinn's shoulder. Quinn scowled and straightened herself before shoving Santana in retaliation.

"Quinn," Brittany said, gently pushing the two girls apart. "Quinn, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Rainbows are a part of nature and nature is beautiful."

Quinn tried to pretend that she didn't understand what Brittany was talking about, which was fairly easy most of the time.

"What's wrong, Fab_gay_?" Santana chirped. "Oops, I meant _Fabray_."

"Oh my God! Shut _up_, Santana!"

"Why don't _you _shut-"

"-Santana, be nice," Brittany chided. Quinn saw Santana mentally retreat into her cage.

"I'm never nice," Santana said, baring her teeth in a smile. "Especially not to sad, repressed ex-cheerleaders."

Quinn groaned. "_Please_ announce it to the world. I'm sure there are people in their graves who didn't hear you. Just _shut up_. Please," she added mock-sweetly.

"Pizza's here!" Finn called, thankfully interrupting whatever Santana was going to say.

"I hope it's not that vegan crap...Brit, do you want some?" Santana asked, already out of her seat and ready to go. "I'll go get you some, be right back."

"Whipped," Quinn muttered. She quickly avoided Brittany's gaze as it slid over to her. "I'm hungry!" She pushed herself off the couch and straightened her skirt before joining the group huddled around the pizza.

Of course Rachel was already speed-talking. "I'll have you know that this 'vegan crap' - as you so kindly put it - is actually remarkably delicious. I wish you'd just give it a chance, Santana. You too, Finn!" Everybody else took a slice without complaint and quickly fled.

Quinn reached the table, grabbing a napkin along the way. She peered at the food. "Looks normal," she commented.

"Not you too," Rachel sighed. Her frown disappeared when Quinn took a slice without complaint.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "I'm hungry." At Rachel's continued silence, she added "And it honestly doesn't look that bad."

Rachel gaped.

"Oh look, Fabray, you've broken her!" Santana exclaimed gleefully. She grabbed a slice and returned to Brittany, casting a smirk over her shoulder.

"I - well, thank you Quinn."

"Don't bother with Finn," Quinn said helpfully when Finn was out of earshot. At Rachel's confused look, she hurriedly continued. "It's just - he's very particular about his food. 'Picky' would be a good word. Or maybe 'unadventurous'. He didn't enjoy trying anything new when we were, um, dating."

"Oh," was all Rachel could say. Quinn shrugged.

The rest of the Glee kids had turned on some music and were dancing around. Rachel beamed as the sound of laughter reached her ears.

"I'm pleased to see everybody having a good time."

"It would be better if there was some alcohol," Puck interrupted, reaching for another slice of pizza. "How about you let me-"

"_No_," Quinn said firmly, just as Rachel exclaimed "Absolutely not!" Puck gave them an odd look and raised his hands in surrender.

Rachel huffed. "Noah, I strongly believe that it is entirely possible to have fun without the added stress of increased alcohol levels in your bloodstream. Did you know that-"

"-Nope. Don't care," and he was gone.

"It is completely ridiculous that he feels the need to consume alcoholic beverages to have a good time," Rachel muttered.

"Hm," Quinn hummed distractedly. "Yeah- Hey, listen, Rachel I promised my mom I'd be home early, so maybe you could just call me later- or tomorrow, if you know, you want to tell me what the plans are for the camp...thing."

"Oh, alright, but I don't have your num-"

"-Here," Quinn said, handing her phone to Rachel. "Give me yours."

* * *

Quinn: _hi_

Rachel stared blankly at the screen, finger paused and prepped to unlock the phone. It flickered off and she hurriedly pressed the button to turn it back on.

The same message she had been looking at for the past few minutes stared back. It taunted her. She wondered whether it was a sarcastic greeting, a cheerful greeting, or perhaps Quinn wasn't greeting her at all and was merely just doing the socially acceptable thing and texting her immediately after getting her number.

Granted, it had been a couple hours since she and Quinn had exchanged numbers.

Rachel couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at that particular thought. _Quinn Fabray_ had given her a cellphone number.

Her phone buzzed again, a new message popping up.

Quinn: _you're remarkably quiet when it comes to texting._

Quinn: _i__ should text you more often then._

"What is _happening_?" Rachel whispered at her screen. She tapped out a response. _'I apologise for the delay, Quinn. I was just caught off guard, is all. I promise to reply more promptly next time.' _What she really wanted to ask was why Quinn was even talking to her in the first place.

She didn't have much time to ponder over the new developments as Quinn's reply came. _'haha you promise?' _followed by _'and you text exactly like you speak berry'_.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek holding back a full-blown smile. She ignored the second text and responded to the first. _'Yes Quinn, I promise.'_

Quinn: _'good :)'_

* * *

Quinn smiled at Rachel's response.

Rachel Berry: _:)_

* * *

review?


	2. Of Tires and Triers

**CHAPTER 2: OF TIRES AND TRIERS**

"Noah said we should meet in front of the school."

"Berry, you put _Noah Puckerman_ in charge of our transportation? Is your brain as small as you are?"

"Ignore her, she's a little cranky," Brittany said cheerfully, steering Santana away. "We couldn't get our sweet lady kisses on."

Santana's protests faded out as Brittany led her to sit on a bench with Quinn, who was reading a book.

"Lord help us all if we're gonna be stuck for three hours with the two of you," Mercedes muttered to Rachel. "How _are _we getting there anyway?"

"Noah promised transportation and I trust him when he says he can deliver. I expect he'll be arriving soon, although I'm not sure if it can be said that Noah Puckerman is one to adhere to time constraints."

"Don't worry Rach, he'll be here," Finn said confidently patting her shoulder.

Sitting on the bench, Santana grimaced. "Ugh, three hours of watching the man-child and child release their hormones everywhere…I don't know if I can stomach that." She turned to Quinn and smirked. "How do _you_ stop from pouncing on the giant every time he goes near Berry?"

Quinn sighed in exasperation, turning a page and not even sparing Santana a glance. "What are you talking about, Santana? It's too early for your crap, isn't it?"

"You're a good actress, Fabray, but not good enough. Now how about you cut _your _crap and tell me when you decided you were gay for Berry."

Quinn slammed her book shut, tucked it back into her bag and stalked off.

Brittany frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

"What?" Santana asked irritably. She tried to ignore Brittany's disapproving look and attempted to snuggle into Brittany's shoulder. She frowned as the blonde's shoulder remained stiff and tense. "Can you stop being all...huffy and disapproving while I'm trying to get my cuddle on?"

Brittany remained silent.

"Oh my God!" Santana pushed herself into an upright position. "_Fine_! I'll go apologise to Quinn!" She stalked to the curb where Quinn had settled, reading her book again. "Quinn?" She cleared her throat, nudging Quinn's rear end with her toe. "Fabray!" she barked. "I'm talking to you!"

"And I don't really have anything to say to you, Santana," Quinn replied shortly, never turning to face her. Santana nudged her again. "_Stop_ that!"

Santana sighed, sitting next to the blonde. She picked a few pieces of gravel off Quinn's backpack. "I know how you feel, you know."

Quinn scoffed, but said nothing else. Santana sighed, but stretched out her legs and admired her shoes. She tapped her feet together, knowing that Quinn could probably see it in her peripheral vision and that it was probably annoying her to no end.

"What do you mean?" Quinn finally asked, her voice wavering on the last word. Santana had never heard Quinn use such a timid voice before.

"She speaks!" Santana said triumphantly. Quinn said nothing and returned to glaring at the book. "OK, look Q. I know- I know what it's like to be so completely _terrified _of what could happen if I just acted on my feelings. I can't- I _can't _even begin to think about what my family would say."

"That doesn't stop you from being with Brittany."

"But we're not..." Santana pursed her lips and exhaled loudly. "I can't even put a label on what we are. It's just really complicated."

"Wait, so how do you _know _how I feel?"

"Have you been listening to me at all? I _just _said-"

"-I _know _what you said!" Quinn closed her book and propped her chin on her hand. "I'm just- I don't even _know_ if I'm-"

"-_Please_, Fabray," Santana drawled, drawing out the syllables. "My gaydar has been going off around you since _forever_."_  
_

Quinn lips curved upwards at that. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"That bad dye job was a sign. I know a cry for attention when I see it."

Quinn snorted, but sobered up immediately. "Do you-" Quinn struggled with what she was going to say for a few moments. "Do you think- I mean, you said you knew how I felt, so…what should I do?"

"As if I know." It was Santana's turn to sigh. "I'm still struggling with Brit, but I –_ God_, I can't believe I'm saying this – I know I want to help you, because you and the hobbit-"

"-_Don't call her that!_"

"Sorry – the _shrimp. _ You guys are just so hopeless and I'm sick of this weird sexual tension you've got going on."

Quinn's cheeks flared. "We don't have-"

"-You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't stop it from being so completely nauseating every time you guys go at each other's throats."

Quinn ignored that. "Well...she doesn't like me that way." She chanced a glance in Rachel's direction. "And she's really into Finn, so..." she trailed off, realizing how futile all her actions would be.

Santana stared at her incredulously, then violently slapped Quinn's arm. Or punched her. Quinn couldn't tell because the pain spread immediately. "_Ouch!_ Santana, what the hell?!"

"Who _are _you? _Ay dios mio__,_" she muttered. "Aren't you supposed to fight for what you want or something? Isn't that _the_ Fabray thing? Or was I imagining that speech you gave us freshman year when we were in cheer camp?" Quinn shook her head, glancing over at Rachel again. "Jesus Christ, she's ruined you," Santana whispered in a horrified tone.

As if sensing her gaze, Rachel's eyes landed on them, and she said something to Finn before happily skipping - _skipping?! - _over to where Quinn and Santana were seated.

"Good going Q," Santana muttered.

"I didn't do anything," Quinn whispered back, almost urgently. "Why is she coming here?"

"Yes you did - you _looked _at her. Ugh, you two are so ridiculous. I'm out." She stood up and glared at Rachel. "Keebler Elf," she said dismissively. She did a double take, a once-over on Rachel's outfit, then scoffed before stalking back to Brittany.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel greeted.

Quinn stifled a smile. "Rachel," she greeted, picking up her book and standing up. Even standing on the curb, Rachel was still shorter than her by a couple inches. "Where's Puck?"

"Arriving shortly." Rachel was practically bursting with excitement. She swung her bag (_pink, _Quinn thought) back and forth.

"How are you so..." she gestured at Rachel.

"So what?"

"Just...so excited and _happy_. All the time."

"It's my daily workout routine. I get up at 6 AM each morning to run on my elliptical which is motivated through my exercise playlist. The exercise itself provides endorphins, more commonly known as the _happy stuff_."

"Most people just enjoy coffee," Quinn pointed out.

"I don't believe in caffeine," Rachel sniffed. "The addiction inhibits the ability to properly function when the high runs out." She beamed at Quinn. "The natural way is _much more _satisfying and produces better results. That reminds me- I must get Finn out of his coffee addiction."

Quinn hummed in agreement, suddenly uninterested in the conversation.

"Quinn, I had something to ask you actually," Rachel said, nervously clasping her hands together.

"Ask away," was Quinn's immediate response.

Then a roar startled them both out of their conversation. They whipped around to face the source of the noise, which turned out to be a school bus engine being revved as it came around the corner.

"Oh my God," Quinn muttered, just as Rachel cursed Puck beneath her breath.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of them and Puck grinned at them from the window. "Sweet ride, huh?"

"Where- Where- What _is this_?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"This, my little Jewish princess, is our transportation."

"You got us a school bus," Quinn said flatly, stepping up next to Rachel. "A _school bus_. Not to mention, a full-sized one too."

"_How _did you get it?" Rachel asked.

"Babe-" Quinn stiffened. "-I have _many _skills-" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, smirking at them. "And hot-wiring any vehicle is one of them."

"You _stole this_?!" Rachel screeched, while the other Glee club members stood staring at the bus, open-mouthed.

Except Santana who was laughing and already skipping on to the bus.

"Why?" Tina asked timidly.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well. Stop that, Finn," Rachel said sharply as Finn reached up to give Puck a high five.

"I couldn't find an affordable place that could rent us multiple cars and trailers are way too expensive."

"You're so dumb," Quinn said in a monotonous voice. "Come on guys, we might as well just get on the bus before the police chase us down." She grabbed her backpack, one of her duffel bags and to everybody's surprise, Rachel's hand. By the time she realised what she had done, Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes, Finn looked confused, Puck was leering at them, and everybody else looked surprised.

"Quinn-"

"-I, uh-" She quickly dropped Rachel's hand like it was on fire, and then grabbed her other duffel bag. "Sorry," she muttered, sounding quite the opposite, but adding a glare for good measure.

"It's OK," she heard behind her as she quickly boarded the bus. She dumped her bags at the back where Santana had put hers.

Santana was snickering. "_Smooth_."

"Shut up. I'm tired. It was an accident."

"Yeah, soon you'll accidentally _kiss _her."

"Shouldn't _you_ be helping Brittany with her bag?"

Santana laughed sarcastically, but got up nonetheless.

Quinn smirked.

* * *

"I've compiled a playlist of songs that relate to being on the road. We should sing along and create harmonies. It'll be good practice for when we get there," Rachel chirped as she stood at the front of the bus.

"Stuff a sock in it," Santana snapped, hugging a pillow to her chest and leaning on Brittany's shoulder.

"You know, I've never understood that saying. What does it mean, to stuff a sock where? In my mouth? Because I suppose that would make the most sense."

"Understand this: I'm going to _kick your ass_."

"Santana, that's hardly appropriate."

"What's _hardly appropriate_ is the ungodly hour you made us all wake up at," she grumbled and the other Glee kids nodded in agreement.

"This is actually really funny," Mercedes noted. Kurt nodded.

"It's like a tennis match," he whispered.

Finn leaned over the back of his seat to glare at Santana. Or attempt to anyway. "Stop picking on Rachel."

"Don't you have little villages and small cities to crush?"

"Why are you so-"

"-Can you both cut it out?" Puck shouted from the front. "I don't think I can drive with you two- you _three_ constantly going at it."

"Why _are _you driving anyway?" Rachel asked, whirling around. "Shouldn't somebody with more responsibility and respect for the law be driving?"

"What, like you?" Santana asked. "You can't even see over the steering wheel, dwarf." Quinn scowled at Santana, who shrugged in response.

"I'll have you know that I can see perfectly fine."

"You could always sit on my lap," Puck said suggestively. Finn and Quinn glared simultaneously, but the latter went unnoticed by Rachel.

"If you go over the speed limit _once_, I swear, Noah..."

"Yeah, yeah. Take a seat and let the Puckasaurus deliver you to your destination." Rachel rolled her eyes, but took a seat nonetheless, next to Finn.

"I'm merely trying to develop more team spirit," Rachel piped up again, turning around and looking at Santana.

"I'm merely _trying _to find the self-control to stop from _hitting _you. Now stop talking to me," Santana said, waving a hand dismissively. "Actually, just stop talking."

* * *

"_Life is a highwaaaay, I'm gonna ride it all night long- _OUCH! _Santana_!" Rachel bent down to pick up the shoe.

"Oops, sorry, my foot slipped." Santana sneered at her, gripping the front of her seat and leaning forward. "If you're not careful, that shoe's sister will be somewhere much more painful."

Brittany could only smile apologetically as Santana settled back in her seat.

"Santana, I will not apologize for merely trying to get everybody to participate in vocal exercises."

"I won't apologize for throwing you out the bus."

"I resent that."

"Oh my goodness!" Kurt shrieked. "_Both of you_ shut up! Some of us are trying to relax! It's bad enough that we're going to be with you two for a _month_." Mercedes patted his arm gently. "I'm sorry, sometimes I go to that angry place." He exhaled slowly.

"I'm surprised Quinn hasn't destroyed Rachel yet," Mercedes commented. They both chanced a glance at the back where Quinn was sitting by herself and reading, seemingly ignorant of everything that was happening.

"I'll give her two weeks," Kurt murmured. "Hm, maybe three weeks until she cracks."

"Is this a bet?"

"Yes!"

"What's on the line?"

"Limited edition Whitney CDs. I have one and you have the other. The winner gets the loser's copy." Kurt grinned. "What's your wager?"

"Fine, I bet that after three weeks, her and Rachel will be best of friends."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked incredulously. "This is Quinn Fabray and Rachel Be-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Rachel's voice sounded from right beside them. They jumped, looking up at her in surprise.

Mercedes recovered first. "We're betting on how long it'll take for Quinn to beat you up."

"That's not fair! You're not supposed to _tell _her!"

Rachel for once did not have anything to say and merely walked back to her seat, shaking her head.

* * *

"Noah! _SLOW DOWN!_" Rachel screeched for the twentieth time.

"Shut up!" Santana yelled. "Seriously Berry, shut the hell up!"

"Noah is exceeding the speed limit like some dare devil-"

"-I'm only going five miles over! I'm _trying_ to get us there faster!"

"Berry, one more word and I swear-"

"That's five miles too fast!" Rachel said shrilly.

"Finn!" Puck whined. "Finn, seriously man, come and take care of your girlfriend." He narrowed his eyes at Rachel through the mirror. "And by 'take care', I mean find some way to _shut her up._"

Finn snored from somewhere in the middle of the bus.

"Come on," a quiet voice said. Rachel's eyes whipped up to meet Quinn's. "There are empty seats near the back. You know, far away from the front," she teased.

"Why? Who's going to monitor Noah's driving?"

"Nobody. That's the point." Quinn closed her hand around Rachel's forearm and pulled her up. "Let's go."

"Quinn!" she whined, using her other hand to attempt to push Quinn's off her arm.

Quinn gently pushed Rachel into a seat sat herself firmly next to her, ignoring the way Santana was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. "Finn's sleeping. Guess you're stuck with me," she said, trying to be cheerful.

Rachel fidgeted around, huffing every now and then. "First Noah steals a _bus_, then he speeds down the freeway. It's almost as if he wishes to intentionally incarcerate all of us."

"I'm sure he means no such thing," Quinn said, pulling her book out of her bag.

Rachel sighed. She noticed the way Quinn had immersed herself in her book, such that her brow furrowed in concentration. "What are you reading?" she asked, leaning over Quinn's arm.

Quinn shivered and moved away little. "Uh, _Bridge to Terabithia_. I know it's considered more of a children's book," she admitted, fighting back a blush. "But it's really good. You've probably watched the movie."

"No," Rachel said, leaning over again and trying to see the words on the page. Quinn willed herself to stay still. "So what's it about?"

"I'm surprised you're interested," Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"If you're going to kidnap me, you should at least entertain me," Rachel pointed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled. She flipped through a few pages, before closing the book and settling on looking at the cover. "This is my favorite book. Maybe you should read it. I don't know if I can do it justice."

"Quinn!"

"OK, OK!" Quinn laughed, settling back down in her seat, allowing Rachel to lean over her again to pluck the book from her hands. "Well, it's centered around this boy named Jesse. He's really artsy and stuff at the beginning, but also really angry and scared and- and kind of depressed." Quinn cleared her throat a little. "Then- Then he meets this girl, Leslie, who changes his life."

Rachel brought her eyes up to meet Quinn's. "How?" she asked quietly.

Quinn looked slightly dazed and confused. "How what?"

"How does Leslie change his life?"

"Oh! Um, well, she basically shows him that...he should be a stronger person and a braver person. She makes him _want _to be different- to be good."

"What happens at the end?" Rachel asked in a whisper, unconsciously leaning closer.

Quinn blinked and jolted out of the Rachel-induced haze she was in. "Y-you have to read the book to find out."

"No!" Rachel gripped Quinn's arm frighteningly fast. "No! Quinn, tell me! I need spoilers! _Tell me_!"

Quinn winced at Rachel's nails, wrapping her own hand around Rachel's wrist. "Rachel-"

"-Please?"

"No," Quinn said firmly. She managed to extract her arm just as the bus lurched to a stop. She instinctively reached for the seat in front of her to brace herself, while it appeared Rachel's instinct was to shriek and grab the closet living thing.

"_Noah_!" Quinn winced at the increased volume due to Rachel's sudden proximity to her.

"Sorry!" he called back, over the groans and grumbles of the sleep-befuddled glee club and Santana who was cursing in Spanish. "Almost missed the red light!"

"You- you can let go of me now," Quinn whispered.

Rachel quickly unwound her arms from around Quinn's shoulders. "My apologies," she said hastily. "I didn't mean to um-"

"-Hug me like I was the last person on earth?" Quinn suggested.

"Well, yes." Rachel frowned. "Wait, I'm not done. Please tell me what happens at the end, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, picking up her book from where it had fallen. She smoothed out a few of the dog-eared corners. "Here," she said, handing the book to Rachel. "You can read it. I've read it so many times, so it's probably about time somebody else read it."

Rachel sighed. "Oh, alright. But only because I want to find out what happens." She set the book in her lap before turning back to Quinn. "I've only just remembered that I had a question to ask you, Quinn."

"Oh, right! Well, what was it?"

"I just-" Rachel raised her fingers to her chin, tapping thoughtfully. "Hm. I would like you to be honest with me. It's a very important question and will determine my fate this summer and the rest of my life."

Quinn's heart pounded almost painfully. "Go ahead. You can ask."

"Quinn, do you think I should ask Finn out?"

Quinn's heart _dropped_ painfully. "Oh- I, uh-"

"-I understand this might be a sore topic for you, but you did say that you were _not _jealous of me-"

"-I'm _not_," Quinn muttered.

"-So that's why I thought you might be able to give me the best answer."

Quinn was quiet for a few moments, turning to face the front again, replaying Santana's words over and over in her head.

"-Quinn?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, that would be preferable."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"We're...we're friends right?"

"Yes," Quinn said instantly, ignoring how vulnerable Rachel had sounded.

"I trust you, Quinn," Rachel said simply. "I just..._know _you'll help me make the right decision."

"OK," Quinn sighed. "OK. Honestly? I think-" _you could do so much better_ "-that if he's really what you want, and the person that makes you _happy_-" _but he shouldn't be_ "-then go for it. Ask-" _me_ "-him out."

Rachel stared at her for a very long time. Or it _felt _like a very long time.

"I- thank you," she said quietly. "Do you mind if I leave now? I think we're almost there, and I promise not to yell at Noah again."

Quinn stood, allowing Rachel to leave. She didn't bother watching her slide into the seat next to Finn.

Santana and Brittany moved into the seat in front of Quinn. She turned her attention away from the window to return their stare.

"We saw Rachel go to Finn," Brittany said sadly.

"What did you do, Q?" Santana asked.

"Nothing." Santana raised an eyebrow. "OK, well, she asked to borrow a book and I let her borrow it, then she asked whether she should be the one to ask Finn out."

"What happened? What did you say?" Santana asked quietly.

"Which book was it?" Brittany asked instead.

"_Bridge to Terabithia_." Quinn shrugged. "She wanted to know what happened with, um, Jesse and Leslie."

"What happened?" Santana repeated, more forcefully. Quinn contemplated what to say.

"He loses her," Brittany said very quietly, surprising them.

Santana watched Quinn carefully before turning to Brittany. "You've read that?"

"I thought it was a treasure map to another world."

Quinn merely returned her gaze to the window, thinking that Brittany's response couldn't be more right.

* * *

- review? :)


	3. Of Tours and Competition Part 1

Hello everybody! I won't be doing frequent author's notes, but I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe the response I've gotten so far! Agh, thank you all so, so much!**  
**

Here's chapter 3 :)

-Theresa

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**: **OF TOURS AND COMPETITION (PART 1)  
**

"Have I mentioned how excited I am for college?" Kurt breathed, looking up at the grand building as the rest of the Glee kids filed out of the bus.

"A few times," Mercedes conceded.

"New York!" he gushed, grabbing Rachel's arm as she jumped down the steps. "A huge school in New York," he breathed.

"Julliard," Rachel agreed, looking at the building in awe. "This is just Ohio, but I feel like I'm already overwhelmed. Why have we not gone around visiting Universities before?"

"How _old _is this place?" Finn asked, looking up as well.

"It was established in 1804," Rachel answered promptly.

"Why do you _know _this?" Santana muttered, using her shoulder to push past Rachel, Quinn and Brittany following behind. "Ugh, who's_ that_?" she asked, nodding at an excited, bubbly girl running towards them. "She's wearing a _fanny pack_," Santana whispered, sounding mortified. Brittany giggled.

"Hey, hi, hello!" the girl chirped, reaching forward and grasping a horrified Santana's hand. "Welcome to the 24th annual east coast Show Choir Conference! My name's Hayley and I'll be showing you around today! I hope you've all been sufficiently rested-" Santana glared at Rachel "-because today's going to be an exciting day for all of you!"

"Wow, somebody I want to beat up more than Berry," Santana said rather loudly.

"I apologize, don't mind her. I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said with equal enthusiasm, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel Berry! If you'd all follow me…"

"What about our bus?" Puck asked. "We really shouldn't just leave it here, right?"

"Oh, of course!" Hayley fumbled with her whistle, blowing into it loudly. Two identical boys came running towards them. "This is Ben and this is Jerry. They're twins," she added quite unnecessarily.

"Ben and Jerry- oh you've _got _to be kidding me." Santana rolled her eyes. The boys regarded Santana curiously (and somewhat appreciatively). "Well, what are _you_ staring at?"

"Take the bus to the West lot, and put their bags in rooms 113, 114, 115, and 116," Hayley told them.

"Wait, here are the keys!"

"Why do you have a set of keys?" Mike asked curiously. "I thought you hot-wired the bus."

Puck deflated a little as the rest of the club turned towards him. "OK, fine! I broke into the school and stole a set of keys off the rack in Figgins' office," he admitted.

Rachel looked as if she was about to start shrieking again and Finn grinned and high-fived Puck.

Hayley looked between them curiously. "Well, if you'd all please follow me…"

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked excitedly, bouncing up and down beside Santana.

"To our doom," Santana said in a clipped tone.

"We're going exploring!" Rachel chirped suddenly from between Santana and Quinn.

"Where did you even come from?" Santana asked. She looked disgusted as Rachel jammed a navy-blue baseball cap on her head that read _Show Choirs 2012 _in bright red lettering. "Gross- What is_ that_?"

"A hat," Rachel responded in a tone that indicated that she thought Santana was a bit slow. "Would you care for one? Hayley was kind enough to give me a couple."

"No way," Santana said quickly. "Nope- get that away from me." Before Rachel could turn to Brittany, Santana had hooked her arm around Brittany's and pointed at Quinn. "Quinn wants it!"

"Oh! Do you?" Rachel beamed at Quinn whose face dropped.

Quinn looked torn between glaring at Santana and giving in to Rachel's ridiculous puppy-dog eyes.

"We can match!" Rachel said happily, taking Quinn's silence as permission to reach up and put the hat on Quinn's head.

"How _cute_! You two can _match_!" Santana exclaimed with exaggerated excitement and grinning so widely that Quinn thought her face would crack.

Quinn tried to convey how much she hated Santana with her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to give this to somebody else?" Quinn asked, reaching up to touch the hat.

"Yeah, maybe you could give it to Hudson," Santana piped in.

"I'm actually pretty OK with wearing it," Quinn said quickly. "Thank you, Rachel," she said sincerely and smiled.

Rachel blinked at Quinn. "It- It's no problem at all, Quinn." Quinn continued smiling, so Rachel offered a hesitant smile in return.

"Cute," Brittany commented as she and Santana observed them.

"Ugh, it's disgusting," Santana muttered. "It's like two cats in heat."

"I don't think so, San. Lord Tubbington doesn't behave like that."

"It's just a saying," Santana explained patiently.

"Are we like two cats in heat?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Are we- _what_?" Santana looked at Brittany incredulously. At the other girl's expectant expression, she hastily answered "No!"

Brittany's mouth turned downwards. "Oh."

"I meant yes! Yes we are!" Santana corrected immediately, nudging Brittany's shoulder with her own.

"Oh good!" Brittany said, brightening. "Lord Tubbington will be so happy to hear that!"

Quinn kept fidgeting with her hat, blowing strands of blonde hair out of her face. "This hat is ridiculous," she whined.

Rachel laughed, pushing Quinn's hand away from her head. "It's cute, Quinn!" she exclaimed and Quinn was thankful that the shade the hat provided covered the portion of her cheeks that flushed pink.

_You're cute_, Quinn thought somewhat miserably. She then mentally slapped herself and focused on not tripping over her own feet.

"_I'm what_?"

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. "What did I say?"

"I could have sworn- Perhaps it was just my imagination, but I just heard you say that I was _cute_."

Quinn examined Rachel's face, looking for signs of discomfort or disgust. Finding none, she inhaled deeply and settled for half-shrugging, half-nodding. "I was talking about your, um, height. It's cute how short you are," she explained rapidly. "It's not, ah, it's not an insult. I swear." She almost collapsed because of how much that took out of her internal courage reserves.

"Oh, I see." Rachel chewed her lip for a moment. "Well, it's cute how when you get all nervous, you blink a lot."

"What?"

"I was under the assumption that was the socially acceptable thing to do – return a compliment."

"Oh, I-"

"This is the main building!" Hayley shouted through a megaphone, thankfully interrupting Quinn before she word-vomited all over Rachel again.

"You don't have to shout," Kurt said, removing his hands from his ears. "That's the point of a megaphone. You can speak normally."

"Oh, sorry! It's my first time doing this. I've never used one of these before!" Hayley shouted, turning the megaphone on him, causing him to stagger into Mercedes.

Rachel bounced on the balls of her feet eagerly, listening and watching Hayley with rapt attention, while Quinn watched Rachel with rapt attention.

"Where are the other glee clubs?" Finn asked curiously. They were alone outside.

"Oh, they're probably in their dorm rooms, or in one of the four choir rooms we have here."

"You have _four_ choir rooms?" Rachel squealed excitedly, pushing her way to the front of the group. "Oh, we must see your facilities!" She then faced the rest of the group. "We get to experience a life-size choir room!"

"Our choir room isn't life size?" Brittany asked Santana quietly.

"Ignore Berry. She's just insane." Santana grinned at Quinn who had made her way back to them. "You and Berry look like the lesbian super couple of the year with your matching hats. I saw the way you turned on the charm, by the way. I was worried your face was gonna split apart." Santana bared her teeth in an exaggerated smile, assuming a love-struck expression.

Quinn scowled at her, adjusting the hat. "Shut up."

"OK, seriously Q, do you not have better comebacks?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why are you so unhappy? You have a whole month to woo the pants off Berry – oh stop being such a prude – and if she doesn't reciprocate, I'm sure you can find an equally annoying clone somewhere, if that's what you're into," Santana said, looking around the campus disdainfully.

They were walking into the largest building now and Rachel was chattering excitedly to Finn up at the front.

"Finn, this is exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He yawned. "I'm just so exhausted, y'know?"

"You know what would fight that exhaustion? Exercise in the mornings," Rachel said helpfully. "I find that it brings me to a point of breathless exhilaration and-"

"-I'm more of a coffee person."

"Finn, I'm merely trying to help."

Finn smiled down at her. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." He looked around in awe, missing Rachel's crestfallen expression. "Man, this place is awesome. Maybe I could get a football scholarship here."

"What about New York?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Huh?" he said, looking back at her. "Did you say something, Rach?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Hey, you were going to ask me something earlier on the bus, weren't you?" Finn inquired.

"It's not important right now," Rachel said dismissively. "I've actually forgotten what I was going to ask, but when it comes back to me, I'll be sure to let you know," she said, smiling at him, hiding the mild disappointment she felt.

Behind them, Santana was making faces at Finn's back.

Quinn frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, he just really irritates me. I'm sure you can relate, but for entirely different reasons." Quinn didn't respond. "I admire your willpower, Fabray. Your ability to remain so quietly repressed _and_ refraining from punching Finnessa in the face is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm not _repressed_," Quinn said shortly.

"_That _is what they all say."

"Who?" asked Brittany.

"Repressed people, Brit," Santana said breezily. "Exhibit A," she continued, doing a sweeping motion with her hand. At Quinn's furious expression, she shrugged. "All I'm saying is that life would be much easier if you just fully embraced it."

"Oh, like _you've_ embraced yours?" Quinn hissed.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "That's different," she hissed back, harsher than Quinn.

"Of course it is," Quinn said sarcastically. "Can you stop speaking to me now? I don't feel like speaking _bitch_."

"Not a problem," Santana said nastily. Both girls huffed and Quinn walked away, grumbling under her breath.

"Dumbass," she muttered.

"Sorry?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam! I- uh, I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about you…or at you."

"I know," he said, smiling at her briefly. "It's fun to watch people get all flustered when they think you have the wrong impression."

Quinn laughed and they fell into a comfortable half-silence with Hayley shouting about something historical in the background. "Long time no talk," Quinn commented.

"Yeah," he said, kicking at the ground. "It's been a while." He looked at her nervously. "I'm a little afraid to speak to you because of the way you ripped Santana apart-"

"You heard what I said to Santana?"

"I…" he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling and exhaling. "I kind of heard everything you were talking about. You're both really bad at whispering. Santana especially."

"I'll kill her," Quinn said, turning on her heel.

"No, wait!" Sam grabbed her arm. "Quinn, I know we dated and then things got kind of awkward because you cheated on me-"

"-Was there a point or-?"

"Wait, let me finish. That won't stop me from wanting to still be your friend, and you just…you should know that I'll always be there for you, alright?" Quinn let out a quiet, hysterical giggle and Sam looked scared and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just- when did my life become _this_?"

"What is _this _exactly?"

"I don't know," Quinn replied softly. "That's exactly the problem. I don't know _anything_, anymore."

"Love does that people," Sam said wisely.

Quinn looked alarmed and felt her heart rate speed up uncomfortably. "_Love_-? What? Sam, I don't know what you're-"

"-I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries." Quinn didn't look so panicked anymore. "Is everything alright?"

Quinn shook her head. "Ever the gentleman, even when we're not dating anymore."

"I always suspected, you know."

"Suspected what?"

"That you were, you _know_, g-"

"-Can we stop putting a label on it?" Quinn whispered angrily.

"I was actually just gonna say _gay for Rachel_, because I never caught you looking at other girls – at least none that I know of. Just her." Quinn blushed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed now," he said playfully.

"Did…did anybody else overhear?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was just me." Sam looked at her curiously. "Why are you so determined to keep it a secret? You know the Glee club would fully accept it."

"I just…don't even understand my own feelings," Quinn murmured miserably. "You don't know how long I've thought about this – about _her_, and how much I would _lose_ if I just – I don't know – acted on it, I guess." She frowned, thinking about what he said. "And I'm sure I can think of one person who wouldn't accept it," she said, glancing up at him.

"Who, Finn? Don't worry, I've been looking for reasons to kick his ass," Sam assured her. "And...maybe you should stop thinking about how much you're going to lose and start thinking about what you could gain."

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes. "When did you become so wise?" she asked, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder comfortably. He slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Just call me Samwise Gamgee," adopting an accent.

"No," Quinn said, looking at him oddly. She smiled a little when he turned away.

Santana was alternating between watching them and watching the way _Rachel _was watching them.

"Look at the way Berry is _staring_," Santana whispered to Brittany, nudging her lightly.

"Why? She's _always_ staring at Quinn," Brittany said, examining an engraving on the wall. Santana paused and stared at her. Brittany looked up. "San?"

Santana shook her head, reaching down to link their pinkies. "Nothing."

* * *

The tour took the better part of an hour as they were brought across the campus and introduced to various workshop leaders. Rachel was over the moon and excitedly babbling about practising as soon as possible.

The rest of the club was thrilled to have reached the rooms and immediately barricaded themselves in their respective rooms.

"Thank God," Puck muttered, throwing himself on a bed.

"I call the bathroom!" Sam shouted.

"Nobody cares!" Puck shouted back.

Mike settled on the other bed and turned on the TV while Tina poked through the bags. "Hey, these aren't our bags. I guess they weren't sure whose bags belonged where," Tina mused.

"Did we get anybody interesting?" Puck asked, suddenly wide awake. He unzipped the bag closet to him and whistled appreciatively. "Jackpot!" He plucked out a ridiculously lacy, black bra. "My bet's on Santana."

"No way," Mike said. "Too small." At Tina's glare, he quickly mumbled an apology and kissed her head.

"Holy shit," Puck said in an almost reverent tone, checking the tag on the bag. "Property of-"

"-What do you think you're _doing_?!" Rachel shrieked from the doorway where she stood with a gaping Quinn.

"_Damn_ Berry. This is yours?"

"That's _yours_?" Quinn squeaked but was ignored because Rachel was marching over to Puck, who had the sense to look very afraid.

"I was just-"

"-Nosing through my personal things!" Rachel barked. She yanked the bra out of Puck's hands – Quinn made an odd sound – and shoved it into the bag. "Don't you _ever_ go through my stuff again, Noah!"

"I swear, I didn't know whose it was! I was just looking for-" He trailed off, unsure of what he could possibly say. His eyes landed on Quinn who was still standing in the doorway. "I was looking for Fabray's things!"

_That _snapped Quinn out of her stupor and she glared at him icily.

To everybody's surprise, Rachel looked unexpectedly furious. "Why, _you little_-"

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, looking around at all the commotion and the way Mike and Tina were standing in the corner. "What's going on?"

"Thank God!" Puck exclaimed, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What'd I miss?" Sam asked lightly, raising an eyebrow at Quinn. Rachel turned her glare on him and stormed out the door. "What did _I _do?"

"I…don't know. Can I get my bag?" She pointed at the bag by Sam's feet. Sam nodded, picking it up and walking over to her. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, managing a smile. "I think I will."

Back in her own room, Quinn tossed the bag on her bed, then followed it, exhaling noisily.

The bathroom door opened and Quinn lifted her head at the sound. Santana stepped out and at Quinn's stony silence, she sighed. "Hey."

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked neutrally.

"In the bathroom," Santana said, gesturing to the room she just left.

"Oh," Quinn murmured, grimacing.

"No- hey, it wasn't like that, I swear. It's too early for that. Look, Q, I wanted to apologize."

"For?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're really gonna make me spell it out for you, aren't you?" Santana gritted her teeth. "OK, look, I know I'm a bitch sometimes-" Quinn coughed "-_most _of the time-" Quinn coughed again "-_OK_, shut up! I'm trying to apologize to you!" Santana barked.

"I'm listening."

"I'm a bitch because I care."

"I'm...not sure you understand what an apology is."

"Q, you have to understand that I'm always so angry all the time because I'm scared and I'm just so afraid of losing the people around me." Santana sat next to Quinn on the bed. "Like - what would my mom say? What would my dad say? Or my abuela?"

"Don't you think I have all those things to be scared of as well?" Quinn asked, nudging Santana with her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're just _that _much stronger than me, Quinn. You always have been. I...I'm really sorry that I keep making fun of you and Berry when I really shouldn't be the one laughing."

"You shouldn't," Quinn agreed quietly. "I'm sorry I overreacted," she admitted. "You've been horrible to me since _forever_, so I really shouldn't be surprised that with...what's happened recently, you wouldn't stop. That's what _friends _are for, I suppose."

"See, with our friendship, I'm not sure whether I should punch you or hug you-" Quinn enveloped her in a tight hug. "Oh. Alright. OK." Santana awkwardly patted her back.

"San!" Brittany called from the bathroom. "Are you and Quinn done making out?"

Quinn flung herself away from Santana immediately, landing on the floor with a thud. Santana raised her eyebrows, turning to face the bathroom door. "Yeah, sure. Come on in, Brit!"

"Aren't you going to correct her?" Quinn hissed, standing up and straightening out her shirt.

"She thinks we're _making up_."

"Shouldn't you correct her? Because you know, with Brittany..." Quinn trailed off.

"Are you calling her stupid?" Santana asked defensively.

"No, of course not," Quinn replied quickly.

"Oh good, you're OK." Brittany smiled widely at Quinn and hugged her. "Santana said she was sorry, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn wheezed, trying to avoid getting her face squashed against Brittany's chest.

"Good!" Brittany released her and beamed. "I love it when people make out!" Santana stared pointedly at Quinn, who knew better than to say anything. "Can we go now?" Brittany asked, directing her question at Santana.

"Yeah." Santana smiled evilly at Quinn. "Hey, listen Q, just because we're OK now doesn't mean I'm going to stop making fun of Berry, alright?"

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Quinn muttered, already unzipping her bag and preparing to unpack. The resounding silence made her sigh in relief. She felt as if she were on the verge of a massive headache, which was normal due to long exposure to Rachel or Santana. The combination was proving to be a bit much.

"Knock, knock," Rachel chirped from the doorway. Quinn dropped the socks and underwear combo she was holding. "I, er, hope you don't mind. Santana left the door open for me."

"Of course she did..." Quinn fumbled with her rather unflattering undergarments, doing her best to hide them by clenching her hands into fists. "Hi!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "How can I help you, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes latched on to the bright colors in Quinn's hands. "Are those- Are those the _Powerpuff Girls_? Imprinted on your underwear?" Rachel questioned incredulously.

"No!" Rachel put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. Quinn deflated. "My socks too," she whispered, wondering if she had ever felt more mortified than she did just then.

Suddenly Rachel was in front of her and plucking her underwear - _oh my God_ - from her hands. "These are adorable! Oh, Quinn! What made you buy them? I must admit I was fascinated by the show for a short period of time. Before my love for classic movies and Broadway classics kicked in, of course," Rachel said as if Quinn was supposed to know that.

"I didn't buy them," Quinn muttered, resisting the urge to snatch her underwear back from Rachel (_that's a new development_) and run away screaming. "Brittany got them for me. She thinks that she, Santana, and I are them reincarnated."

"I can see Santana as a Buttercup," Rachel said, still looking at the underwear.

"Can you, uh-" Quinn pulled them out of Rachel's hands and stuffed them deep into her bag, making a mental note to _burn _them later.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, Quinn. They're_ cute_." Rachel smiled. Quinn quickly erased that mental note.

"I-"

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to explore with me."

"Explore what with you?" Quinn asked blankly. A million ideas rushed through her mind but she was pretty sure Rachel wouldn't appreciate any of them.

"The campus, silly! I find exploring with friends-" she beamed at Quinn "-is always much more enjoyable."

"We _just_ finished a tour," Quinn said feebly, but allowed herself to be steered out of the room. She grabbed a key off the dresser by the door. "Wait, can't I change?" She gestured down at her shorts and shirt.

Rachel's gaze felt like a slow burn as it swept the length of her body. "No, you're f-fine." She shook her head slightly. "In fact, I think your attire is suitable for the amount of walking we'll be doing."

"I suppose," Quinn conceded, shutting the door behind her. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a stroll along a pathway. It would be nice to find a decent running route, seeing as I have no exercise machine in my room."

"They have exercise facilities here, don't they?"

"Yes, but why would I do that when I have the great outdoors to enjoy?" Rachel asked as she burst through the front doors. "It's summer, Quinn!"

Quinn was amused. "I know."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Tell me," Quinn smiled.

"It means doing _new _things! Doing _exciting _things! Quinn, this is the summer before our _senior year_." Rachel gasped suddenly. "Our senior year! Oh, Quinn, I must ask, where do you intend to go?"

"I'm honestly not quite sure," Quinn answered, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life and she hadn't given her future much thought.

Except for when she had yelled at Rachel that one time in the auditorium.

Rachel was apparently thinking the same thing. "You're going to go places, Quinn," she said quietly, resuming their walk. "Further than Ohio." The scenery was beautiful and Quinn would have been enjoying it – and the company – more if she wasn't feeling quite so depressed. She thought of Jesse, his own saving grace in the form of Leslie, and a world like his to call her own.

She lifted her eyes to meet Rachel's. "Thank you," she told Rachel quietly, sincerely. Rachel surprised her by squeezing her hand and then further threw Quinn for a loop by refusing to let go for a couple good feet. Quinn felt the loss keenly when Rachel released her.

"What do you say to deviously sneaking into one of the choir rooms?" Rachel suggested as they neared the main building.

"It's a show choir camp. I highly doubt that we'd have to sneak in."

"Quinn," Rachel sighed.

"I didn't mean to rain on your parade," Quinn returned, smirking.

"Don't make fun of that song! _That song_ is a _classic_, made famous by the incomparable Barbra Streisand!"

"Do you listen to normal music?"

Rachel huffed. "I do, actually. My current preferences range from Katy Perry to Florence and the Machine. I've actually compiled a repertoire of a few _normal_ songs, as you've so kindly put it. You'll have to let me know what you think of my song selection when I perform it for the Glee club."

"Most people just use iPods."

Rachel's retort faded in her throat as they came face to face with two newcomers.

"Who are you?" the boy asked unkindly.

Rachel looked taken aback. "Well, I'm Rachel Berry and this is Quinn Fabray. We're from the New Directions-"

"-From Lima!" the boy exclaimed, suddenly much friendlier. He grasped Rachel's hand and then Quinn's in an excited handshake. "It's an honor!"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, trying to keep from looking completely flabbergasted. "But what's an honor?"

"You guys were at Nationals!"

"We came in last," Quinn said sourly. Rachel nudged her painfully.

"Even so, you're the only show choir here that made it Nationals this past year!"

Rachel looked as if she were about pass out from pure ecstasy. Quinn carefully moved closer as Rachel struggled with her words. "So…you're saying that we're kind of-"

"-A big deal!" the boy said excitedly. Quinn chanced a glance at the girl who hadn't moved a muscle and was staring at them – at _her_ – with an awestruck expression. "Oh, forgive my lack of manners," the boy said, now practically bouncing up and down. "I'm Aidan and this is Nicole! We're from Kentucky." He turned to Nicole. "Stop staring," he muttered.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered back. She swept a few strands of hair out of her face, still staring. "I'm sorry," she said louder, this time to Quinn and Rachel. "It's just – wow," she said almost reverently. Quinn saw Rachel smile out of the corner of her eye. What she didn't expect was "You're _gorgeous_."

Aidan muttered something before leaving, Rachel frowned, and Quinn blushed deep pink. "Thank you," Quinn managed.

"I like your hair," Nicole giggled (_GIGGLED! _Rachel fumed) and twirled a strand of her own hair. "I was thinking about dying mine too. A few streaks like yours."

"Oh, that's nice," Quinn said, smiling kindly.

"I was thinking blue," Nicole continued.

"That's-"

"You know, if pink and blue mix, it produces purple. I _love _purple," Nicole said, widening her eyes. Quinn's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding and her jaw worked but no sound came out.

"That's completely inappropriate," Rachel gritted out. Quinn turned to her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh," Nicole said, her face immediately dropping. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Quinn said quickly, squashing down the _'unfortunately' _that threatened to bubble up.

"Oh?" Nicole smiled so widely that she could have given Rachel a run for her money. "Then you don't mind if I just-" she slipped a paper into Quinn's front pocket.

Rachel expected Quinn to jump back, completely repulsed, so she was surprised when Quinn just stood there and _blushed_.

"Well, we should be getting back to rehearsing. You're free to watch me- I mean us." Nicole giggled again.

"Oh, we really shou-"

"We can spare a few minutes, right?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel.

"Oh, of course!" Rachel said brightly. _Not_.

* * *

"Where'd Rachel go?" Finn asked, glancing at the bed and contemplating checking underneath it as if he were expecting to see her there.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his stepbrother. "She went out with Quinn."

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, of course Finn. How many Quinn's do we know that Rachel talks to?"

"Rachel doesn't even talk to Quinn though," Finn pointed out.

"Yes she does," Mercedes said, not looking up from her phone.

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of summer, although I'm inclined to believe there have been conversations before then," Kurt said, looking to Mercedes for confirmation. She nodded.

"Oh. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe it's none of your business," Kurt said kindly.

"I mean, we _are kind of_ together."

"Are you?" Mercedes asked, finally looking up.

"Aren't we?" Finn looked so helplessly confused. "I mean, we kissed at Nationals." Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other before looking back at their phones. "That's kind of like asking her out, right?" Silence. "Right?"

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe the _nerve _of that Nicole girl. She was…_looking _at Quinn inappropriately. Rachel felt scandalized just being in the same room. If she had to hear another overdone compliment…

"She's as short as you are," Quinn teased. Rachel pouted and nudged Quinn's side. "OK, fine, not as talented," she amended, nodding her head along to the song.

"Did you- _ugh_!" Rachel barely refrained from throwing a tantrum. Deep in the recesses of her mind, she was screaming at herself to _stop__, _but she couldn't. Not when she felt her chest constricting and something akin to anger threatening to burst out of her. "The way she kept calling you pretty and gorgeous really was quite infuriating."

Quinn blinked. "What are yo-"

"-You're not going to _keep_ that number are you?" Rachel asked shortly.

Quinn's smile slid off her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you can't," Rachel said childishly.

"What do you mean I _can't_?"

"She was flirting with you, Quinn!"

Quinn swallowed uncomfortably. "I _know_," she muttered.

"Well as long as you _know_," Rachel said, resuming her glaring at the glee club's rehearsal. _They were mediocre at best, _Rachel thought fiercely.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Rachel stared at her for a very long time. "Nothing," she finally said. "We should get back to our rooms."

"No – wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You were flirting with her too, Quinn!"

Quinn was alarmed. "What- where is this going? I'm- what? When was I _flirting _with her?" she snapped at Rachel's rapidly departing back. She quickened her pace. "Rachel, what is _going on_?" Everything was happening too fast and Quinn felt that panicking sensation start to overwhelm her.

"You can't – you can't lead her on, Quinn. First of all, she's our competition and I will not have any fraternizing with the enemy. Secondly, you should at least have the decency to inform her-" _me_ "-you have a _boyfriend_."

"OK, we'll return to the first part of that_ later_, but before that – since when did I have a _boyfriend_?"

"I _saw you_ getting cozy with Sam Evans!" Rachel yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Quinn asked very calmly.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not actually sure what the subject is right now," Quinn said snippily. "Can we talk about what's happening right now?"

"Are you, or are you _not_ in a relationship with _Sam Evans_?" Rachel asked sharply, raising her voice again. "Tell me!"

"Why are you so _angry_?" Quinn cried, getting more and more frantic. She felt strangely close to losing control of her own words.

"I'm not angry! I'm frustrated because you're not answering the _damn question_!"

"I'm not! I'm not seeing Sam! God – _why_ would I be seeing _Sam_? What's wrong with you?" Quinn couldn't stop herself from grabbing Rachel's shoulder and the word vomit that was about to follow. "What is – are you _jealous_?"

"No!" Rachel snapped viciously, causing Quinn to recoil immediately. "I'm with _Finn,_ remember?"

"Oh," Quinn said very, very quietly.

Rachel stalked off, her mind racing as it replayed what had just happened.

She realized, only after slamming her door and startling Kurt, that Quinn had not seemed at all opposed to Nicole's advances.

* * *

- review? :)


	4. Of Tours and Competition Part 2

Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I've been really distracted this past week!

Anyway, notable things: Check out Drew's - the other half of this fanfic account - fic, _Inseparable_ and let him know what you think! :)

Thanks for all the feedback so far! I'm completely thrilled that this has been so well received thus far. Here's an _extra_ long chapter!

- Theresa

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: OF TOURS AND COMPETITION (PART 2)**

Quinn could only stare after Rachel. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she didn't feel _good _about it. She huffed, kicking at a few pebbles on the pathway before-

"-Hey!"

Quinn groaned internally, lifting her eyes to meet Nicole's bright, brown ones. "Nicole, hi."

"You left this behind," Nicole said, handing Quinn her hat. "I guess you forgot about it when you guys left." She pouted. "You didn't have to leave so quickly."

"My friend wasn't feeling well," Quinn said shortly. "I should probably be heading back though," she said, adding a smile so Nicole wouldn't feel as if she were brushing her off.

"Oh! I'll walk you there!" Nicole offered happily.

Quinn panicked. "That's…Don't you have rehearsal?"

"It's not a _formal_ rehearsal," Nicole giggled. "Do you take _everything_ so seriously?" she asked lightly. Quinn shrugged, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well you shouldn't. It'll give you stress lines," she told Quinn in a completely serious tone. "I'm sure you'd be able to pull them off though," she added, brushing Quinn's arm.

Quinn cursed herself for _shivering _because Nicole smiled - _or leered _- at her. "I'm r-really alright walking _by myself_," Quinn said, trying not to sound too irritated (or scared). "Alone," she added for unnecessary emphasis. Thankfully her saving grace came in the form of Santana.

"Hey Q, where's Berry? Did you cave and throw her off a building instead?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana before turning back to Nicole who had resumed _staring_ at her. "Uh, hey, I'm gonna go with my friend, Santana," she said, feeling as if she were trying to both placate a small child and shake off a persistent pursuer. Santana was already examining her nails with perfected disinterest, but Quinn knew better.

It didn't take long for the reaction to come. Santana almost doubled over from laughter once Nicole had happily waved goodbye. "Who - or _what _- was _that_? Don't tell me you already picked up a _pet_. It's only the first day and you found yourself an admirer."

"Long story," Quinn said, exhaling in relief, and resuming her walk back to the residence buildings.

Santana noticed the downcast expression instantly. "Are you OK? Seriously, what the hell happened out there? Where _is _Berry? You didn't lose her in a crowd of normal sized people, did you?"

"No, she should be back in her room," Quinn replied, too mentally and emotionally exhausted to respond with her usual bite.

"What did you do?" Santana lowered her voice. "Oh my God, you actually _did_ threaten to kill her, didn't you?" Santana paused as she thought about something, then her facial expression shifted. "Oh...Did you _tell _her?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact, I didn't get to tell her anything, actually. She did most of the talking...or rather, yelling," Quinn added as an afterthought.

Santana grabbed her arm. "Do you want me to punch her?" she asked very seriously. "Because I've been _dying _to go all Lima Heights on somebody."

Quinn laughed in a hollow way. "I don't think that would help, but thank you," she said, understanding Santana's strange idea of helping out.

"Do you want to...er-" Santana struggled. "Do you want to, you know, talk about it or something?" Santana took a step back. "Do you need to _cry_?" she asked in a terrified voice.

Quinn replayed the conversation in her already pounding head. Her heart joined the ache in her brain. "No, not now," she said quietly. "I think I just want to lie down." _And to be alone_.

* * *

"What's the matter with _you_?" Kurt asked, alarmed when Rachel threw herself down on his bed. "Careful," he said gently as she lifted her head. "Your makeup is gonna smudge on the sheets."

Rachel hastily wiped at her eyes and cheeks before crawling on the bed and crossing her legs. She groaned, putting a hand over her face. "What's wrong with me, Kurt?"

"If there were ever a loaded question," he muttered. Rachel glared at him through her fingers. "What happened?"

"Everything," Rachel mumbled. "That reminds me - where is Finn? And Mercedes?"

"He left to check out the common area where the guys are attempting to get a sports game on the TV. Football. One of them. As for Mercedes, she specifically told me I wasn't invited to her and Tina's gossip girl session." Kurt shrugged. "Now, are you going to tell me why you stormed in here looking as if somebody had burned your collection of Broadway memorabilia?"

Rachel gasped at the thought. "Nothing _that _dramatic. I can't even bear to think about what I would do if that day should ever come," she said, her voice rising a little. "I might have ruined things with Quinn though."

"Oh dear. Our resident ice queen?" Kurt inquired, sitting up straighter.

"I think I might have overstepped some friendship boundaries," Rachel said, putting both her hands on her face.

Kurt froze, regarding her curiously. "OK..." he said slowly. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific because that could seriously mean _a lot_ of things here."

Rachel groaned, sliding her hands down her face. "There was this girl," Rachel started, then trailed off as she replayed everything that had happened within the last twenty minutes.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Because that's how _all _good stories start."

"Yes, well, get this: she hit on Quinn!" Kurt nodded slowly, resting his elbows on his knees and raising his eyebrows. Rachel gaped at his lack of response. "_Kurt_!" she whisper-yelled hysterically. "Why are you not reacting? I expected _you _of all people to back me up on this!"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be backing you up on, Rachel," he admitted. He knew that Quinn and Rachel had spent a lot of time together that week leading up to their departure for the university.

"Haven't you been paying attention? A _girl _hit on Quinn! My- _OUR_ Quinn!"

Kurt looked alarmed. "Rachel-"

"She called her _gorgeous_," Rachel whispered, sounding uncharacteristically appalled and distressed about the entire situation.

Kurt inclined his head towards her. "_Right_," he said, struggling to understand what kind of diva-fit Rachel was going through _now_. "Because Quinn's completely painful to look at. I understand _completely_."

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever met!" Rachel barked at him, clearly not registering the sarcasm.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and remained there. "Rachel, I'm having _a lot_ of trouble understanding what the issue is."

"Kurt, you should have been there. She was making these _disgusting,_ inappropriate comments and she was - _ugh!_" Kurt was sure if Rachel were standing, she would have stomped her foot.

"Did all this, I don't know, scare Quinn?"

"_No_!" Rachel shrieked, entering full-on tantrum mode. "That's the thing - it _didn't_! Kurt, she was perfectly fine with it!"

"Are you...upset about the fact that Quinn might be into girls?" Kurt asked quietly.

Rachel gaped at him. "What?"

"I mean, have you ever consid-"

"-No, no, that's not possible. She's dated Finn! _Puck_! And- and I saw how Quinn and Sam were-" Rachel paused, her words getting stuck in her throat. _Were what, exactly_? She hadn't seen them do _anything._

"Quinn and Sam?" Kurt pressed.

"I think she'd tell me if she were a lesbian," Rachel said, instead of answering. She winced as she heard the way her voice betrayed the confidence of her words. "I mean...she would, wouldn't she? She- she trusts me now, right?"

Kurt immediately thought of a _very _good explanation as to _why_ Quinn wouldn't tell Rachel, but he figured there had been enough emotional trauma inflicted on people for the day. _Myself included_, he mused, thinking about how he had to _share _a room with Rachel Berry for a _month_.

* * *

Quinn frowned, pushing her fingers through her pocket. "What the-"

"What's wrong?" Santana pushed herself off the opposite wall to lean over Quinn's shoulder.

"I - _shit _- I lost my key." She frowned, watching a piece of crumpled paper flutter to the ground.

Santana's eyes followed it. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Quinn muttered, bending down to pick it up. Santana used her leg to further throw off Quinn's balance and quickly snatched the paper. Before Quinn could snarl at her, Santana was laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Oh my _God_, Fabray! You got yourself a _booty call_!"

"What?! _No!_" Quinn stood up, attempting to retrieve the slip. "It's just a number!" she cried.

"This is from that crazy chick, isn't it? The one that was making love to you with her eyes?"

"She's not crazy!" Quinn snapped. "And - _ugh _-"

"-She gave you her _room _number, Q."

"_What_?" Quinn stopped trying to get the paper and stepped back instantly. Santana didn't know who was going to pass out first - Quinn from embarrassment and mortification, or herself from laughter.

"What's going on out here?" Rachel asked sharply, stepping out from her room. Santana tossed the paper at Quinn who tripped over her own feet to grab it and stuff it in her pocket. "You're being rather noisy," she said to Santana. Or at least Santana _thought_ it was directed at her. She couldn't be sure because Rachel's eyes were locked on Quinn.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel every day." Santana glanced at Quinn who suddenly seemed very interested in Rachel's shoes.

"Why are you just standing outside your room?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rachel sniffed, turning her nose up at them. "As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do. I just came out to remind you - and everybody else shortly - that we have a workshop in about fifteen minutes and I expect you all to be there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find Finn." Rachel turned on her heel, hair whipping behind her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Diva."

"I heard that! _That_ is a compliment, Santana!" Rachel called back.

Quinn made a split-second decision once Rachel's shoes left her line of vision. "Rach- _Rachel_, wait!" She dodged Santana's arm shooting out to grab her and caught up with Rachel who was halfway down the hall.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Can we talk about-"

"-Nothing, Quinn. Not now. We're not talking about anything right now."

"I don't want you to be upset," Quinn said quietly, reaching out and touching Rachel's wrist. It stopped her dead in her tracks. "I m-mean upset at _me_."

Rachel's chest constricted as a dull burn started from where Quinn was touching her. She avoided Quinn's eyes and carefully moved her arm away.

"Not now," she repeated softly. "Please." Quinn could only nod and watch her go.

Santana appeared by her side, shaking her head. "_Wow_. It's only the first day here and you two have as many problems as Brit's cat."

Quinn almost agreed with the comparison. "More, I think."

"Still don't want that booty call?" Santana asked. "Because I think that'll be less messy – or-" she snickered. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Ugh, just stop," Quinn muttered, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks again.

"We could totally go spy on them if you want," Santana offered. "Brittany's taking a nap, so I really don't have anything to do."

Quinn was _extremely_ tempted to, but she didn't know if she could handle seeing Rachel and Finn _together_.

"I'm actually kind of tired," Quinn said instead. "I really do want to lie down, if you don't mind. Just for a few minutes."

"Fine. You're no fun," Santana said sourly. "I'll just cuddle with Brittany." She sighed, not sounding disappointed at all.

"_Just_ cuddling!" Quinn shouted as Santana skipped back down the hall.

Further away now, Rachel dragged her feet down to the recreational room with her mind still buzzing from the intensity of Quinn's eyes, words - her _everything_. She didn't understand what was happening anymore and she didn't enjoy the discomfort it brought her.

"Hey," Finn said, walking down the hall towards her. "I was just going back to our room...What's wrong?" he asked immediately after noticing the upset expression on her face. He put an arm around her and she immediately sank into his embrace.

"Am I a terrible friend, Finn?" she mumbled into his chest.

He patted her head. "I don't think you are. What's wrong? What happened? Kurt told me you and Quinn were hanging out. Did she say something?"

"Do you ever do something and then realize how much of a big mistake you just made? I'm at a complete loss to what I should be doing. Have you ever felt so confused that you had no idea what to do?" Rachel pulled back to look at him, gauging his reaction. His face scrunched up as if he were taking the time to process all the words.

"I- uh-"

"I mean, I was just looking out for her," Rachel continued, frowning as she thought over everything once more.

"Who?" Finn asked, confused.

"Quinn!"

"What did Quinn do?"

Rachel worried her bottom lip. "I - nevermind," she said quietly. "I just don't want to lose her Finn," she said sadly, allowing him to hug her again. "As- as a friend," she added quickly.

"I can't believe you guys are _friends_," he laughed.

"Why is that funny?" she asked, pulling back and glaring up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, OK, you guys even have the same scary look," he noted nervously. "Uh, listen, if I learned anything from being with Quinn, it's that you have to be really, really _gentle_."

"Gentle," Rachel repeated, slightly disbelieving.

"Like, you have to watch what you say or she will completely flip her lid."

Rachel thought about how she had _yelled _at Quinn and Quinn hadn't done anything except stand there and _take it_.

"Will you be OK, Rach?" Finn asked, this time reaching down and holding her hand. She watched the way her hand nearly disappeared inside his, letting the warmth overtake her. It was only temporary, but she accepted it nonetheless, squeezing his hand in thanks and smiling at him.

"I think so. Thank you for your helpful insight, Finn," she said sincerely. She willed the warmth to come back, but all she could will was the ghost of the burn she felt when Quinn had touched her wrist.

"I'm here for you Rach," he said so sincerely and kindly that Rachel wanted to _cry_. Instead, she linked their hands and used her other one to pull him down so she could peck him on the cheek.

"Finally!" Puck exclaimed loudly, coming down the hall with Sam and Mike. "Do you know how long we had to sit in there listening to him complain and _whine_ about you?"

Rachel regarded Finn, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing now," he muttered, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Puck punched Finn on the shoulder. "Good for you. And listen, my Jewish princess," he said, turning to Rachel. "Let me know if you need somebody to put him in his place."

"You're together? Like _together_ together?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I-" Rachel's affirmation lodged itself in her throat.

"Yes," Finn answered for her, although he seemed a tiny bit unsure. "We are, right Rachel?"

"R-right." She inhaled deeply, trying not to shrink under Sam's scrutiny.

She wondered if she was just feeling strangely guilty because she thought she could see some of her own self-disappointment reflected in _Sam_, of all people.

* * *

"Hey!" Brittany greeted Rachel, but the cheerfulness in her voice died out. Her eyes found the way Rachel's arm was tucked through Finn's. She glanced at Quinn who looked even more tired than she did before.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I hope you two weren't scaring off little children with your disgusting displays of affection," she said nastily.

Finn scowled at her. "You know _what, _Santana-"

"-_What, _Finn_essa_?" Quinn and Brittany each grabbed one of Santana's arms.

"I don't like you," Brittany told him. "Neither does Quinn." Finn frowned at Quinn. Rachel tensed, grabbing his arm tightly.

Before anybody could comment on what Brittany had just said, Puck cut in. "_Ladies_, please." Finn turned to his supposed best friend. "_What_? I'm just trying to stop _you_ from getting your _ass_ kicked."

"As _fascinating _as this is," Kurt said, crossing his arms. "Maybe we should go in? You know, because we _are_ here for a _show choir _workshop and I don't want these next few weeks of what would have been a _glorious _summer to go to waste."

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel said, glad for the change of subject. "Now, if you'd all please follow me." She pushed open the doors.

"What the _hell_ - what kind of a place is this?" Santana muttered. The New Directions stood in a somewhat awkward clump at the entrance to the grand choir room.

"They're all.._._st-staring," Tina said nervously, moving closer to Mike.

"Oh yes, we're the best," Rachel said confidently. Everybody except Quinn and Brittany looked at her incredulously.

"You're welcome," Brittany said, nodding seriously.

"I'm sure the Hobbit has an explanation," Santana told the rest of them.

"Apparently our Nationals stint is well-known in the show choir world," Rachel said in a hushed voice as the club gathered around her.

"We came in _last_," Santana snapped. "Just in case you've forgotten," she directed at Finn snidely.

"Yes, that's what _Quinn_ said," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't matter because apparently we are the _only_ glee club present that has actually _attended_ Nationals."

"No_ way_," Kurt breathed. He looked thrilled. "We have _admirers_?"

"Well, _Quinn _certainly does," Santana muttered. Both Quinn _and _Rachel glared at her.

"Don't just _stand _there," a booming voice cut through. "Join us, won't you?" Their eyes swiveled to a rather large man (in both height and width). He was standing with a few other stern-looking people. He peered at them for a moment once they had assembled closer to him. "Now that the _New Directions-_" he stared at them pointedly. "-Have found their way here, maybe we can begin?"

"That's Joey Moore," Rachel whispered urgently. "He_ directed _Vocal Adrenaline and other winning teams before moving to California."

"I_ know_," Kurt whispered back in awe. "And that- she-" he nodded his head at a woman who looked ridiculously bored. "-She's an award-winning choreographer! Jennifer Owens-" he gaped at Rachel with some admiration. "You were _right_, Rachel - as much as it pains me to say it."

Rachel beamed.

"Here," a man with a mustache started. "You will learn the skills of singing, acting, and dancing."

"Or how to be _SAD_," Santana whispered to Brittany who giggled.

"Today's session will be as a large group here in Auditorium One. We will be dividing you up into small groups, and you'll be performing specially selected songs. It will be expected that each person in the group has a solo, a harmony with another member, and the interaction between your group will be judged."

"They're _judging _us?" Rachel asked nervously. Her hand shot up in the air. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you. Small girl."

"I'm sorry, but how much time are you giving us? Are you expecting a _good _performance? Because I can assure you that-"

"-The main idea that you are to understand is that you will always be expected to do the best with what you are given, no matter how limited the resources," he said sternly. "Now since your teammate kindly interrupted me-"

"-_Damnit_ Berry-"

"-The _New Directions-_" he said the name with some disdain "- along with the rest of you will be split up into choirs of our own creation, in order to reduce the performance time _and_ we'll allow our _star _performers to work in a new environment."

Rachel looked as if she were going to _burst_. "Well I hardly think-"

"-Shut the _hell _up," Santana snapped. "Why do you always have to-"

"-And _this,_" said Joey Moore "will be the beginning of your bonding exercise. Getting to know each other as a _team. _Starting with people who you _don't_ know." Rachel managed to restrain herself from replying and nodded. She settled for crossing her arms over her chest. At everybody's silence, Joey nodded approvingly. "Now, how will we divide you up..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Conveniently there are quite a few other show choirs here," he said cheerfully, ignoring the nervous looks traded among them. "I'm sure they'll all be happy to receive at least of you."

As the directors moved along the room, Puck shifted, examining the other groups of teens. "As long as I get that all girls group," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively when he made eye contact with one of the girls.

"You're a _pig_, Puckerman," Quinn whispered distractedly, keeping an eye on the way Finn had an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"_You_ didn't mind," he retorted, winking at her. Before Quinn could slap his arm, a finger tapped her shoulder. Quinn's stomach clenched in foreboding before she even turned around.

"Well luck's just on my side today, isn't it?" Nicole grinned at her. "_Hi_ Quinn."

"Hello there," Puck cut in smoothly. "I'm Noah Puckerman. Or you could just call me _Puck. _Rhymes with, you know, an activity that I like to do."

"Ew, what? Why would I do that?" Nicole said, her face immediately shifting into one of disgust.

Puck looked taken aback when Nicole turned back to Quinn. "Come on, then," she said, winking. Quinn wasn't sure how Nicole managed to make three syllables sound suggestive.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked, trying to remove her wrist from Nicole's iron-like grasp.

"Oh, you probably weren't paying attention." Nicole giggled - _STOP THAT, _Quinn yelled inside her mind - and looped her arm around Quinn's, smiling up at her cheerfully. "You're with _me_ today."

"Oh, when- when did this happen?" Quinn asked, chancing a glance back at the people she was leaving. Santana was predictably laughing hysterically

"Just now, didn't you hear?" Nicole smiled even wider. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Quinnie?"

"_Oh_ - OK, _please_ don't call-"

"-You and I can be partners!"

"Partners?" Quinn asked blankly, struggling to keep up with the pace of the conversation.

"For the choreography of course!" Nicole assessed the group of girls in front of them. "Hm, no boys. I guess we'll have to improvise on some of the moves."

Quinn did _not _like the glint that flashed through Nicole's eyes.

Somehow, Quinn's group ended up with Katy Perry's _If You Can Afford Me_, and her sense of foreboding continued to pulse through her. The other girls - who were _not _all completely insane - decided on splitting up the song into parts and pairing off into harmonizing pairs with choreography that would accompany it. Nicole had kept to her word and suddenly she and Quinn were isolated from the rest of the girls.

"I got us a nice harmonizing part," Nicole chirped. "Ready?"

Quinn was having a hard time concentrating with the way Nicole's fingers were running through her hair as the girl sang into her _ear_.

"Maybe y-you shouldn't do that," Quinn mumbled, trying to straighten her shirt which had mysteriously shifted up.

"Do what?" Nicole asked, dancing away.

Santana bumped into her shoulder, pretending to perfect a dance move. "Oh hey there, Q, how's it going?" She smiled cheekily. "You look a little..._ruffled_."

"Stop enjoying this so much!" Quinn whined petulantly. "Oh my God, she's _crazy_."

"Crazy for you," Santana corrected. "Come on Q, loosen up a little."

"This is _too _weird."

"Why? Because you've never had a girl hit on you before? Look Q, let me just tell you, _you have_. You just weren't aware of it."

"And I am now?" Quinn asked, staring at Santana with disbelieving eyes. "I know how to get _guys _to stop...hitting on me, but with girls it's so much _harder_."

"Yeah, because you're so ridiculously _gay_." Santana patted Quinn's shoulder. "I'm glad you've embraced it."

"You're only happy because you got Brittany in your group," she grumbled.

"Hey, I _wish _I was surrounded by attractive girls. You, _not _included," Santana added.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered.

"I think Quinn's plenty attractive," Nicole piped in.

Santana looked startled, but that surprise quickly shifted into one of amusement. "Of course, what was I thinking?" She pretended to hit herself in the forehead. "Later, Q," she said cheerfully, adding a wink.

"Is she a friend?" Nicole asked, not bothering to hide the slight jealousy in her voice.

"The best of friends," Quinn said sarcastically. Her eyes landed on Finn and Rachel who were practising some kind of waltz (_how did they get in the same group too?)_ and she swallowed. "Ready?" she asked, squashing down the hurt that bubbled up.

"For you?" Nicole returned. Quinn couldn't hold back the blush that bloomed across her face and ears.

Quinn wondered how many times she could blush before her face permanently turned red.

Some feet away, Rachel had Quinn and Nicole in her peripheral vision. She stumbled slightly, causing Finn to trip over his own feet. Again.

"_Finn_!" Rachel exclaimed as Finn's stumble caused him to bump into her.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. His apology went unheard as another sound rang through the room.

A laugh. A _giggle._

Rachel didn't want to look. She _really_ didn't.

Then she was watching Nicole _touch _Quinn, on the shoulder, on the hip, on the _back_-

"Too low!" she barked.

Finn jumped and looked up from tying his shoelaces. "What?" he asked, unsure as he shifted the knot higher up on his shoe. "The shoelace runs out faster if I tie it up here," he said nervously.

Rachel chewed her cheek to keep from saying something rude.

* * *

"Why are we going first?" Quinn asked.

"I dunno," another girl - Quinn could barely remember everybody's name - said, fluffing up her hair. "I suppose it's a good thing we're going first, you know. Get it over and done with."

Quinn smiled to herself, thinking about what Rachel would say about performing first.

"What are you smiling about?" Nicole asked, pushing back Quinn's hair from her face.

"I - uh-" Quinn moved back a little. "N-nothing, just my friend, Rachel. A-and what she would say to performing first."

"Hm, Rachel? Short, brown hair, and an annoying voice?"

Quinn stiffened. "She has an _amazing _voice," she said instinctively. "You should hear her _sing_," Quinn added with a wistful tinge to her voice.

Nicole smiled in an almost predatory way. "And should I be _jealous_ of her?"

_YES!_

Instead, Quinn blinked owlishly at her.

"Come on," Nicole said, taking Quinn's silence as answer enough. "Let's assume our positions." She winked. _Again_.

Quinn whimpered, partly in fright and partly in anxiety.

The directors had ushered the rest of the group into auditorium seats and Rachel was leaning forward expectantly in hers. She felt strangely nervous and her grip on Finn's hand was tightening with each passing moment.

Finn was beginning to grimace uncomfortably. "Hey, Rach-"

The lights went down. "_Shh_," Rachel shushed, not even bothering to look at him.

"Now, pay attention to your peers," Director Owens said. "You'll be expected to be able to comment on what you might have liked _or _disliked about any aspects of the performance - _withing _reason, of course."

Rachel recognized the song immediately as a rather catchy Katy Perry song.

Tina bobbed her head along to the beat. "I _love _this song. _If You Can Afford Me_ is my second favorite song from her. After _I Kissed A Girl, _of course."

Santana snickered. "I think I'm going to enjoy this _performance_ even more."

Rachel frowned, about to ask _why_, but her words died in throat, just as Brittany more or less stole them right out of her head.

"Quinn looks hot," Brittany commented.

And she _did_. Rachel gaped as Quinn practically _owned _the stage with grace, confidence and just the _right _amount of- Rachel didn't _know _what, but it was making her grip Finn's hand to the point where _she _felt pain.

Suddenly Rachel's hand was out of Finn's and she was gripping the edge of the seat, leaning forward in shock, as did the rest of the glee club. The all-girl ensemble had decided on pairing off for their harmonized moments and that included choreography.

The shock stemmed from the way Nicole - _Ugh _- had her hands on Quinn's stomach and the way Quinn's shirt rode up and the way Nicole's hands moved through Quinn's hair and the way _Quinn_-

"Rachel, are you OK?" Tina asked curiously, tugging at Rachel's shirt.

Rachel blinked down at - _Down?!_ She frowned, taking in her surroundings. She was on her feet, fists clenched at her side.

"Rachel?" Finn looked concerned as she sat back down slowly, blinking away the haze that had taken over her vision. "Are you alright?"

"Yes _Rachel_," Santana whispered, drawing out the syllables. "Are you _alright_? You look kind of, I dunno, _tense_?"

"I don't like Nicole either," Brittany piped in.

"Who said anything about _Nicole_?" Rachel spat the name as if it were venom, eyes fixed on the girl in question, who was now singing and staring at Quinn with those ridiculous widened eyes - and _Quinn_ who didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Don't speak to her like that," Santana snapped.

"Can we talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Mercedes asked quietly, raising her hands. "Is Quinn-"

"Well since you all have so much to say," Moore cut in, suddenly standing in front of their seats. "How about you share what you thought of your teammates performance? I'm sure Miss Fabray would _love _to hear what you have to say."

They all moved their eyes elsewhere.

"Hm, nothing? Well, we really will have to work on the team spirit, won't we?"

"I have something to say," Rachel said, unable to keep it from bursting out of her. Her eyes met Quinn who shifted, looking slightly apprehensive.

"I'm sure you do, Miss...Berry, was it?"

Rachel nodded. "While I think that the song choice was very well done, I think that the _execution _was rather distasteful. It's one thing to sing the song as it is, but to take it literally and to make a _show _out of it? A rather inappropriate one, might I add."

"This _is _show choir, is it not?"

Rachel blushed. "Yes, but that's not the point."

"Well, what _is _the point?"

Rachel faltered. "They-" _Quinn_ "-didn't have to partake in excessive physical contact, or to put it in more colloquial terms: _all over each other_," Rachel finished lamely, staring off to the side.

Nicole merely sneered at her before shrugging. "Artistic freedom," she said, offering a sickeningly sweet smile. "I think that it's crucial to the performance if the performer chooses to make decisions regarding the way the show looks. Especially if it affects the other members," she said, nearly _swooning _as she not-so-subtly linked her arm with Quinn's, who shifted uncomfortably.

_Good_, Rachel thought viciously.

Nicole's smile widened tenfold when Quinn didn't pull away as everybody was expecting and Rachel wondered if it would be appropriate to jump on the stage and _destroy _her.

"Rachel," Tina whispered. "Rachel, you're _standing_ again."

* * *

Dinner rolled around quicker than expected and Quinn tried not to falter under the stares of the other Glee Club members. She frowned, assessing the available seats left at the table. Her eyes landed on Santana's smirk and she knew she was about to suffer.

"I saved you a seat," Santana said sweetly.

Quinn sat down hesitantly. Her eyes met Rachel's who was conveniently – or _not_ so conveniently – seated right across from her.

There was a tense silence as Quinn and Rachel's eyes locked and refused to move.

Brittany touched Santana's arm. "San, they're doing the cat thing again, aren't they?"

Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's. "_What _cat thing?"

"Nothing," Santana said quickly. "Now, how about I bring up what everybody's _dying _to talk ab-"

"-Not _now_, Santana," Quinn murmured, sticking her fork into the food. She sighed loudly, avoiding Rachel's gaze as she stood up.

"Quinn," she heard Rachel say faintly.

"I'm going to get some- some napkins." She missed the look Mercedes and Kurt exchanged.

Quinn had made it about halfway when Mercedes' – _Mercedes? _– voice sounded beside her. "I'll come with you, Quinn."

"I'm not going to talk about anything," Quinn said quietly.

"Quinn, I understand if you're uncomfortable," Mercedes started, stopping Quinn's wrist before she could grab a handful of napkins. "But I think we all know that you should talk about this sooner or later."

Quinn scoffed, shaking her head.

"Quinn," Mercedes said, pulling her around to the other side of the table. "Quinn, you _lived _with me, remember? I _know _you."

"I lived with you for a total of two, maybe _three weeks_ _tops_, and you think you _know _me?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Alright, look I'm not _Santana_. I'm not going to lash out at you or put you down, so you'd best drop the attitude right now." Quinn looked properly chastised, so Mercedes continued. "I know we weren't the _closest_ this past year, but you helped me when _I_ was insecure about myself and I'm not going to forget that. You were there for me and I honestly think that you stopped me from doing something completely _crazy_..._And _you showed me that white girls really can sing funk," Mercedes added, poking Quinn's shoulder jokingly.

Quinn laughed, fiddling with the napkin dispenser. "What do you want to know?" she finally asked neutrally.

"I really don't need to know anything, but Quinn," she said seriously. "God help us if you let this bottle up inside you until none of us can do anything about it anymore."

"I'll be fine," Quinn whispered. "I mean, I've dealt with things by myself for most of my life-"

"-But you don't _have _to," Mercedes insisted. She handed Quinn a small pile of napkins. "We're all going to be here for you - whenever _you're _ready," she added hastily when Quinn opened her mouth to protest. "Just promise us you'll be OK."

"I promise," Quinn said quietly, unable to resist from looking at-

"-_Rachel_?" Mercedes questioned,_ almost_ incredulously.

"What?" Quinn snapped, her eyes whipping towards Mercedes immediately.

"Nothing," Mercedes said, smiling a little.

"Why are you smiling?" Quinn asked quickly, peering at Mercedes suspiciously.

"No reason."

Upon returning to the table, Quinn was met with hesitant glances and curious stares. She did her best to ignore them and sat down, knowing that they were just _dying _to hear something about her performance - which in hindsight, she realized that she didn't mind that much.

Tina spoke first. "I liked the song your group was given, Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her salad, refusing to make eye contact. "I did too."

"You did a really good job," Mike chipped in.

"Thank you," Quinn said politely, with her fork halfway to her mouth. She chanced a quick look at Rachel who was staring at her, looking both as if she had something to say and as if she wanted-

Quinn blinked and the second look was gone before she could fully identify it. Quinn frowned slightly, as she examined Rachel's face, making sure to chew extra slowly. An eyebrow quirked up when she noticed the way Rachel's eyes flickered down and then back up. _Interesting_.

"Do you have something to _say _to me, _Rachel_?" Quinn finally asked, unable to bear the weight of Rachel's scrutiny.

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, which _infuriated _Quinn to no end. "No, Quinn. I have nothing to say to you."

"_Really_," Quinn said sarcastically, unable to stop herself. "Because you sure had a lot to say about an hour ago."

Rachel sat up straighter, pushing her tray forward. "I _did_," she agreed. "And you know _why, _Quinn?"

"I suppose you'll tell me."

"I suppose I will," Rachel said haughtily. "I don't know if you're _aware_, Quinn, but show choir - despite its name - is not meant to be a _showcase_ for inappropriate behavior."

"_What_ inappropriate behavior?" Quinn hissed, leaning forward.

"Quinn, ignorance is not a good look on you."

"What the _hell_-"

"-I'm merely explaining my actions," Rachel sniffed. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should take whatever _feelings_ you think you need to act on and move them outside of the performance room because inappropriate moves really do affect the way people sing and dance."

Quinn was gripping the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "What exactly are you saying?" Quinn asked quietly as the New Directions looked on in trepidation and fear. Their table had gone strangely silent.

"I think you know what I'm saying," Rachel retorted, pushing back her inner-self that was _screaming _at her to stop talking.

There was a beat where Quinn stared at Rachel with the most unreadable expression.

Then she exploded.

"_Fuck you,_ Rachel-" Tina gasped and Puck dropped his sandwich "-You don't get to _say _those things to me, do you understand?! You have _no _right to talk about _feelings _when you have _no _idea what I'm thinking." Quinn heard a strange buzzing in her ears along with the way her heart seemed to have leaped into her throat. "So why don't you just _shut _up and stop being so freaking _jealous, _because you have absolutely _no _right to be!" The buzzing had grown to a _roar_ and Quinn barely registered that she was standing up, towering over Rachel who, instead of looking scared, looked _very_ angry.

Quinn swallowed, taking in the expressions of her table-mates. They were gaping at her in shock. Everybody except Sam who looked as if he wasn't sure whether he should hug her or cower from her. Quinn shook her head, pushing her chair back from the table and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Good _job_, Berry," Santana said, breaking the silence.

"How was that good?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Sarcasm," Santana said gently.

Finn looked confused and slightly suspicious, which was new and mildly unsettling. "Rachel, what did - what did Quinn _mean_, when she asked you to stop being _jealous_?" Finn looked around at everybody else, frowning when they all averted their eyes. "Jealous of _what_?" he pushed.

Rachel couldn't find it in her to tell Finn that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

- _review?:)_


	5. Of Division and Revelation

**CHAPTER 5: OF DIVISION AND REVELATION  
**

Rachel's week was going terribly and she was only two days in. She couldn't seem to do _anything _right and it seemed like _nobody_ was willing to help her. Huffing quietly, she shuffled her sheet music for what felt like the hundredth time.

She needed to _practice_, but she had been so _distracted_ lately with trivial thoughts. She frowned, searching through her music, looking for that _perfect _song. A few papers floated to the ground behind her and she groaned, spinning around to bend down and pick them up. She came face to feet with a pair of buckled shoes (_penny loafers, too!?_ _Who else could possibly wear penny loafers?_). Her stomach twisted as she looked up at a smiling (_smirking_) face.

"_You_," Rachel said, standing up.

"Me-" Nicole said cheerfully "-and you in the same choir room! I've heard good things, Rachel Berry. _Quinn_-" her grin widened when Rachel's face convulsed "-can't stop talking about you."

Rachel recovered quickly, straightening her back. "I am_ terribly_ sorry, I don't believe I hear much about _you_. You'll have to refresh my memory." Rachel pretended to be in deep thought. "What was your name again? Natalie? _Nora_?"

Nicole's smile slipped slightly. "If you don't mind," she said snappily. "I've got things to do."

"Well, go ahead and do them. They are of no concern to me," Rachel said, turning back to the piano.

"I think you misunderstand. I've reserved this choir room for today."

"_What_? How could you _possibly _reserve _this _room? I reserved it for today!" Rachel pulled out her note. "Handwritten and signed by Mister-"

"-I know people," Nicole shrugged. "And don't take it personally," she said happily, pulling out the piano bench. "I just _really _like this room."

Rachel wondered briefly if Nicole's body could fit in the grand piano.

Her murderous, dark thoughts were interrupted by Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes who had appeared in the doorway, looking slightly nervous. "Rachel?" Kurt asked quietly. "Is everything OK?"

"What's she doing here?" Mercedes asked, nodding at Nicole who had turned her full attention on them.

"Hi Quinn!" Nicole chirped, blissfully unaware of the way Rachel's eyes had switched to laser mode. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged quick looks.

"Well!" Kurt said, clapping his hands together before Quinn could respond. "Rachel, we can go find another room if you'd like. Or we could just take a breather today. This morning's rehearsal was satisfying, was it not?"

Rachel sniffed, sparing Quinn a glance as she walked to the door with her arms crossed. "For the _most _part."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn cut in, following her.

"Quinn, maybe you shouldn't-" Kurt swallowed his words as Quinn silenced him with a hard look.

"Quinn, how about you and I go over here-" Mercedes held Quinn's shoulder, steering her away.

Kurt pushed Rachel down the hall. "You really shouldn't antagonize her like that," he said half-seriously. "Here, we can use this choir room instead."

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel said, still sounding extremely agitated. "Now if you would please excuse me, I must make an excursion to the ladies room."

Kurt shook his head, settling down on the piano bench. The door opened right after and he was going to make a comment on Rachel's extraordinary bladder when he saw it was Mercedes.

She nodded at him. "Hey."

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked as Mercedes shut the door to the choir room.

"With Santana and Brittany. How about Rachel?" she asked.

"In the bathroom." Kurt shook his head. "I've never seen Rachel freeze somebody out before."

"Yes, but we've seen Quinn do it enough." Mercedes shuddered. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her anger."

"I think it's safe to say this situation is slightly different," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head pointedly.

"I don't know if I can do this for the rest of the week, let alone a month. That was _the _worst rehearsal I've ever been a part of," Mercedes said, sitting in a chair. "It's only been _two _days. God help us if Quinn continues to keep it all bottled up inside."

"I'd say our hope lies with Rachel, but I highly doubt she'll be the first to cave."

"Are you suggesting we change our bet?" Mercedes asked, sitting up straighter.

"Obviously we can't bet on _friendship_ now, can we?" Kurt pointed out.

"Oh it's _so _on," Mercedes said, shaking his hand. "As if you-"

"_-What_'s on?" Rachel asked grumpily, stomping into the room.

"Really, Rachel? I thought you had gotten over it already! You can't still be angry about earlier," Kurt said reasonably, referring to what had just happened not even ten minutes ago.

"_Who_ does she _think_ she is?! That little-"

"-Remember to use the words of a lady," Kurt sang, wagging a finger at her.

Mercedes tried not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure she thinks she has the right to want to use the same choir room as you, Rachel."

"She's purposely getting on my nerves!"

"She doesn't even _know _you, Rachel. What was her name again? Natalie? Nadia?" Kurt looked to Mercedes for help, but Mercedes saw the amusement in his eyes. She chuckled, awaiting the inevitable explosion.

"_Nicole_," Rachel seethed. "Her name is _Nicole_."

"Oh, _how_ could I have forgotten," Kurt said, assuming an apologetic tone of voice. "You've only mentioned her a couple-"

"-three-"

"-no, I think maybe five-"

"-ten's closer-"

"-if by ten you mean two _dozen_, then yes, I completely agree."

"Stop it!" Rachel whined, throwing a sheet of music at them. It floated to the ground uselessly while Mercedes and Kurt laughed. "You two are no help at all," she said grouchily. "And _where_ is Finn?"

"He's out in the quad playing catch with some other people," Mercedes answered. "You can go check if he's _fraternizing _with the enemy, if you'd like," she said helpfully, trying not to laugh as Rachel's eyes blazed again.

"I guess rehearsal is out of the question right now," Rachel said, her posture slumping.

"Oh relax, Rachel! It's _summer_. We're on our own, almost a _hundred _miles away from our parents! You should let loose a little."

"This _is _show choir camp," Mercedes added. "Have you _seen _the people-"

"-the _competition_," Rachel corrected.

"Yes, well, they _look up to us_. Which is a nice change for once."

Rachel sighed in response. "But they _won't _look up to us if we _lose_."

"Look," Kurt said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "All we're saying is that you need to let yourself _go _once in a while. You can't have this iron grip on everything you do. Just go with what you're feeling instead of over-thinking everything."

Rachel disagreed for the most part because she didn't know _what _she would do if she just succumbed to what she was feeling instead of the safest, most reliable route.

* * *

Santana groaned, rubbing her temples as the New Directions slowly piled into the choir room. The sun had _barely _risen, but Rachel had _insisted_ that they all be present and ready to rehearse.

"How are _you _awake?" she mumbled to Quinn, who was listening to her iPod through one earphone and tapping her fingers on her crossed legs.

"Exercise," Quinn returned.

"_Exercise_? Ugh, you're starting to sound like Ber-" Santana abruptly shut her mouth and avoided Quinn's eyes. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Quinn shrugged.

"Seriously? Because two days ago, you looked like you wanted to _rip _her head off in the cafeteria."

"That was two days ago," Quinn said with perfected nonchalance.

"And just _yesterday_, she was being _exceptionally_ annoying whenever you couldn't get that move right." Santana mimicked flailing her arms. "_And also_-" Santana continued, before Quinn could get a word in "-before you could apologize for what you said to her, she slammed the door in your face."

"I wasn't going to apologize," Quinn said in a completely unconvincing tone.

"Oh please, you're _weak_, Fabray."

"I was just going to ask for my book back," Quinn said, pulling out her earphone. "_Why_ would I apologize?" Santana shot her a disbelieving look, but was distracted immediately when Brittany appeared with a cup of coffee and a peck on the cheek for her. "Oh and _I'm _weak," Quinn muttered, shaking her head.

"Shut up, Q," Santana said, but sounding exponentially happier. "Thank you, Britt," she said sweetly.

Quinn pretended to gag, so Santana kicked her bare shin.

Two minutes later when Rachel insisted they warm up, Quinn was alternating between wincing and glaring at Santana. She took a spot at the back, far away from Rachel who had taken to either glaring daggers at her or staring at her with a penetrating look.

"We can't be anything short of _perfect_!" Rachel was saying loudly and authoritatively.

"She's crazy," Sam muttered to Quinn, casually dancing over to her. At least Quinn thought it _looked_ like dancing.

"She's not crazy," Quinn said on reflex. "Just driven." Sam shot her a knowing look. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," he said, grinning at her.

Quinn shook her head before stumbling and bumping into Sam. "Sorry!" she apologized, grabbing his shoulders to stabilize both him and herself.

"It's OK," he chuckled, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel asked sarcastically, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Quinn whipped to face her. "What now?" She was vaguely aware of the rest of the New Directions stopping dead in their tracks and Sam quickly moving away.

"Quinn, I have to ask, do you intend on participating in foolhardy actions at _every _practice?"

"Why are you _picking _on me?" Quinn asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. "Can we just _talk_?" she asked almost desperately. "Like - can we _stop _fighting?"

"Quinn," Rachel continued loudly. "If you cannot take these rehearsals seriously-"

"-Oh God, just _shut up_! Haven't you talked about this _enough_?!" Quinn shouted, failing to keep her voice under control. "What is your problem, anyway?!"

"Mine? What about you?!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I do not _have _a problem, but if I did, my _problem _would be that you cannot seem to stop yourself from-" Quinn gestured wildly "-doing whatever it is you're doing because _maybe _you are _pissed _about something else!" Quinn made to storm (_hobble_) out of the rehearsal room.

"_There'_s the Quinn and Rachel we all know and love," Puck muttered to Finn, who was following the interaction with interested eyes.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rachel asked shrilly, following her out. "All of _you _can just stay right here!" she commanded in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Like we had the choice," Puck muttered, slumping against the wall. As soon as Rachel had slammed the door shut, the New Directions piled up behind it, desperate to hear what was going on.

"We shouldn't listen in on their conversation," Finn said nervously. He felt a strange feeling settling in his stomach (which most definitely was _not _breakfast). "I don't really think-"

"-Shut _up_, man-boobs," Santana hissed, leaning over Brittany's shoulder. "Your _wheezing_ is distracting."

He scowled at her. "Well, I'm _not _listening," he said, crossing his arms childishly. "I don't want to."

"Yeah, yeah, you're _such_ a wonderful boyfriend. I wonder why Berry keeps you around."

Outside, Rachel caught up to Quinn fairly quickly. "Where are you going? We still have rehearsal." She wrapped her hand around Quinn's forearm.

"Why are you following me?" Quinn asked, and suddenly hazel eyes locked on to brown ones and Rachel couldn't let go.

"Quinn, you have to-" Rachel released Quinn's arm gingerly "-understand that it is _important _that you dedicate your _time_ to the Glee club and not waste your time on _hopeless_ flirtations! We, as a club - as the _New Directions _- want to _succeed_!"

Quinn's mouth twisted unhappily. "_What_ hopeless flirtations? And what the _fu_-" she clamped her mouth shut, inhaling through her nose deeply. "What are you talking about, Rachel?" she amended, trying to calm down. "You don't seem to realize this, but you're the _only one who cares_!"

Inside, Santana snickered. "It's true. She is."

"You should _all _care," Finn whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes. "If only you _knew_, Finnocence." She missed the frown that crossed his face.

"EXACTLY!" Rachel shouted right in Quinn's face, making everybody inside the room jump. Quinn's alarm was reflected in the way she took a step back on instinct, but her eyes immediately intensified. Rachel's own eyes immediately widened in something akin to realization.

_Realization of- _"What?" Quinn asked quietly, trying not to sound _hopeful_. Her eyes searched Rachel's face for any twitch - any _sign _of some sort. There was a dull thump on the door they had just exited and she frowned, pulling Rachel away from it. "What do you- What are you talking about? Rachel, I don't under-"

"-I don't know," Rachel said quickly. "I don't _know-_" Rachel stared at Quinn with wide, unblinking eyes, suddenly aware of their proximity. She could barely swallow. "I just-" _What, Rachel? You just what? _"-like-" _youalotohmy_god_whendidthishappen - BREATHE, RACHEL._ Rachel took a minute to compose herself, breathing deeply.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Rachel, what-"

"Quinn, I'm sorry if you _misunderstood_, but I am just ensuring that the best possible result comes out from things I set my mind to. Every last ounce of energy needs to be dedicated to your _focus_-" Quinn opened her mouth to interrupt, but Rachel held up a hand "-so_ yes_, I need your attention focused on the Glee club and that includes _me_ because as the nominated leader of this group, I have to keep you in line to ensure that you do not let your mind stray." Rachel exhaled, swept her hair out of her face, planted her hands on her hips, and nodded in a self-satisfied way.

Quinn could only stare at Rachel disbelievingly. "Alright," she managed to say steadily. "Alright _fine_, Rachel. If you want to be like _this_-"

"-I don't _know_, Quinn!" she shrieked, making Quinn grow quiet.

"Why can't we _talk _about it?"

Rachel willed herself not to cry and lifted her chin in defiance. "There's really nothing to talk about, is there?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "On the _contrary_..."

"Not _now_, Quinn."

"Then _when_?!" Quinn cried, stepping closer to Rachel. "Rachel, _please_-" _please what_?

"I shall be in rehearsal," Rachel said quietly. Quinn clamped her mouth shut and settled on looking resigned.

"OK," she said nodding. "OK, Rachel." She pursed her lips and turned on her heel. "I'll sit today out, if you don't mind."

Rachel chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out and saying _everything. _"OK," she said, too quietly for Quinn to hear.

She turned back to the choir room and sighed, turning the knob. There was a series of surprised yelps and she frowned, shoving the door open all the way. "What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, staring down at the small pile of bodies just by the door.

"Practicing," Santana said immediately.

"Why are you on the floor?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

Santana gestured at Finn. "_Finn's_ on the floor. You honestly can't be _that _surprised." Finn looked only slightly offended. "Where's Quinn?"

"Quinn is- she is taking the day off," Rachel said, her tone clearly stating that she didn't want any arguments.

"Oh, OK." Santana stood up and grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm taking the day off too," Santana said, clearly thinking that Rachel was slightly challenged. "Oh, and so is Brittany." Brittany skipped happily over, linking her arm with Santana's.

"You will not just take the day off!" Rachel squeaked. "_No_! I will not have _more _members dropping out!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Listen here, Hobbit. I'm not sure how you manage to be five feet-"

"-two inches-"

"-of _pure _annoying, but I've decided that I've had enough practice and enough of _you_, for today. I really don't have to resort to going _all _Lima Heights on you. Do you understand me?"

Rachel looked as if she were seriously about to start screaming or _worse_, start crying. Santana shrugged, picking up Quinn's discarded iPod on the way out.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," Brittany said to her quietly as they walked down the hall.

"She's always had it coming."

Brittany smiled a little, linking their hands together. "You know, I think it's great that you care about Quinn."

"I don't _care _about Quinn."

"Yes you do. You're about as obvious as Lord Tubbington whenever he's had one of his cigarettes."

Santana frowned, tilting her head. "I'm not sure whether that's a bad thing or a good thing."

"Well, of course it's a good thing, because if Lord Tubbington weren't obvious about it, I wouldn't be able to help him, would I?"

"You're wonderful, Brittany. Just wonderful."

* * *

Quinn was about to slip into a deep sleep when the door slammed open and Santana's voice entered her half-asleep mind. She groaned, grabbing a pillow and slamming it on her head.

"Wake up!"

"If you two want to _do stuff_, can't you just wait until dinner time or something, when everybody's out of the room?"

Santana punched Quinn in the thigh. "What the hell are you talking about? Wake up, Q. Let's talk."

"_What_?" Quinn whined, cracking open an eye to see Santana and Brittany looking down at her with concerned expressions. Well, Brittany did at least.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened in the hallway?"

"Weren't you eavesdropping?" Quinn shot back, pushing the pillow back over her head.

"Yes, but we weren't counting on Berry speaking at normal levels for once."

"How much did you hear?"

"Up to when she screamed at you."

"Then you should know that she didn't _mean anything_ by that."

"Rachel's like the ugly duckling," Brittany piped up.

Santana and Quinn stared at Brittany incredulously.

"_What_?" Quinn asked, her defensive side coming out. "What is _that _supposed to mean?

"This is _good_. I agree already, Brittany," Santana said approvingly.

"Shut up, Santana. Please explain, Brittany," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow and sitting up.

"Well, she probably feels so completely confused and out of place. I think, like the ugly duckling she has to do some soul-searching-" _Soul-searching?_ Quinn mouthed at Santana who shrugged "-before she finds that she can finally accept herself as she is. She needs to grow into herself first. I think she's almost there, Quinn," Brittany said wisely.

Santana abruptly stopped laughing and both she and Quinn gaped at Brittany.

"What?" she asked.

"I liked it before the explanation," Santana muttered. "So what you're saying is that Berry is eventually going to try to feed herself to swans to _kill herself_."

Quinn was still staring at Brittany with wide eyes. "So what you're saying is-"

"-She's _scared_," Brittany said cheerfully.

"You're so smart, Brit," Santana said, smiling sweetly at her.

"I thought it was obvious that Rachel was scared about her feelings about herself and Quinn."

"So she's going to resolve all that by pretending it doesn't exist?" Quinn demanded.

"You really have to watch the way you speak to Brittany, or I won't hesitate to beat you up," Santana said nastily. "And you know what, Quinn? Maybe she doesn't even _know _you're _in love _with her. She probably thinks you're _in love _with Naomi-"

"-_Nicole_," Quinn corrected.

"What? Who cares? _Are_ you in love with her?"

"No!" Quinn yelped instantly. "I don't even know her _last _name!"

"Fine. Are you_ into _her?"

"N-no, of course not."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "You don't _sound_ too sure. I mean, she's attractive if you're into brunettes, _which you are_."

"I don't like her _in that _way. She's nice."

"I think Brittany's nice," Santana said pointedly. Brittany grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"You're not denying anything, Q," Santana goaded.

"I don't like anybody but _Rachel_, OK?" Quinn exploded. "It's _her!_ I don't know _why_ or _how_, but it just ended up _being _her and honestly, it _scares _me too! I don't understand how I could _like _somebody _that _much. It's _insane _how just being around her makes me want to be so freaking _different_ because she's just _that _much better than I am! I just _want her_." She twisted away from Brittany and Santana's now sympathetic eyes. "Is that too much to ask, for me?"

She hastily brushed away a couple tears when she felt the bed dip behind her. Brittany rested her chin on her shoulder and Santana squeezed Quinn's leg.

"It'll be OK, Q," Santana said quietly.

"Easy for you to say," Quinn sniffed. "You've already got _your_ perfect person."

Brittany pinched her arm. "And you will too."

* * *

I just wanted to thank you all for your kind words! :) I love reading everything you guys write to me, so don't hesitate to leave any of your thoughts about what you've just read! :)

- Theresa


	6. Of Feelings and Song

**CHAPTER 6: ****OF FEELINGS AND SONG**

The New Directions had never been put through such rigorous routines before, so it came as a shock to them all when they learned there would be three workshops in total.

Rachel had been doing her best to avoid Quinn for the rest of the week and well into the second week, so she was thankful for the distraction that came in the form of new routines and songs to memorize and sing _perfectly_.

She was particularly excited about their upcoming workshop because it was an_ acting _masterclass and Rachel knew she could shine even more than she already did.

"I don't understand what _acting _has to do with singing and dancing," Puck said, slouching in his chair.

"I do," Santana quipped. "It's all about the show you put on for people," she said and Rachel looked impressed, but that was before Santana continued with: "Like how I _act like _I get along with Berry, but in reality I want to shove a sock in her mouth."

"You're so talented," Brittany told her appreciatively.

"I bet Mister Schuester is enjoying his holiday," Puck said grumpily.

"You're just upset because _three _girls rejected you within the past week," Quinn said, sounding bored.

Puck arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you questioning my moves?"

"Yes," Quinn said simply.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Moore called out and the chattering instantly died. He clapped his hands eagerly. "Now, I can practically _feel _the skepticism from all you. You're probably wondering what _acting _has anything to do with music and show choir, but let me tell you - it has _everything _to do with show choir." He walked around the room and stared down individual people, making them shrink.

"The point," he continued, resuming his place at the front "is to ensure that _you _individually are the _one to watch_. A show choir is only as good as its weakest performer, so you'd best _look _and _act_ like you know what the hell you're doing." Rachel was nodding enthusiastically, staring at her teammates (except Quinn, she couldn't stare at Quinn for too long). "I guess we'll start with your _posture_."

It was a simple exercise of smacking people in the back and ensuring that they had straight backs. He _did _end up complimenting Quinn, Santana and Brittany on their _impeccable_ posture, which caused them to smile somewhat secretively at each other, all three thinking of Sue Sylverster's rigorous training exercises and rules. Rachel looked only mildly disappointed, then her eyes met Quinn's and she blushed brilliantly before turning away.

Santana couldn't stop laughing.

The workshop was going _well_, until Joey Moore announced that he wanted to try a few improv exercises in _pairs_, then proceeded to put Quinn and Rachel together (which made _Santana_ abruptly _stop _laughing, of all things).

"Why?" Rachel demanded and Moore raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean _why_?"

Rachel's cheeks puffed out and Quinn mulled over how _adorable_ she looked while Rachel's attention was focused elsewhere, then she remembered that she was supposed to be _upset _at Rachel.

Rachel, who was still gaping at Moore, but struggling to formulate a response.

"I thought so," he said, nodding in a satisfied way.

Rachel looked horrified at her inability to _speak_ more than anything, so Quinn took the opportunity to grab Rachel's _hand _(she ignored Santana's snicker and Brittany's sigh) to pull her away.

The warmth and comfort coming from Quinn's hand sent Rachel into a daze and she stared at their intertwined fingers, _barely _registering the intimacy of the way Quinn was holding her hand.

_Quinn_-

Rachel blinked and yanked her hand out of Quinn's, staring at Quinn at wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow - _Damnit_ - and cocked her head to one side. "Improvising. What about you?"

Rachel huffed, wondering how Quinn managed to be infuriating and charming at the same thing. _Infuriatingly charming,_ she thought viciously.

"I wonder what exercise we're going to have to do," Quinn mused, standing closer to Rachel.

Rachel stared at Quinn who seemed _so _close and wondered briefly if she could _touch _Quinn's hair without her noticing or-

"You will be doing an unrequited love scene."

_WHAT?_

"What?" Quinn asked blankly, clearly feeling the same shock as Rachel.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the boy-girl ratio is off and everybody's doing the same thing first, so we'll have to make do. And you can't be _that_ surprised. It is show choir after all," he said dismissively.

"Unrequited love?" Rachel squeaked.

"_Yes_, Miss Berry. Or _love_, if you will. Show choir is about _passion_ and emotion and making your audience _feel _what you're feeling. I expect tears."

"This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous," Rachel said.

Quinn somewhat agreed, but she wasn't about to let Rachel know that.

"I think this is great," Santana piped up.

"Can't I be with Rachel?" Finn asked.

"No," Moore said dismissively and Quinn loved him instantly. "Miss Berry, would you like to go first? Remember to _be in love_."

"That'll be such a challenge," Santana muttered, with just the right amount of sarcasm that it passed under almost everybody's radar unnoticed.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the way Rachel was standing completely still, seemingly frozen. "Rachel?" she questioned quietly. "I know we haven't exactly been getting along but-" she touched Rachel's hand "-do you think maybe you could be here with me?"

Rachel could only _stare_ because Quinn was _there_ and staring at her with eyes that seemed to shine with double the intensity and _something else_ that Rachel wasn't sure she was _ready _for. She gulped, meeting Quinn's eyes head-on and then feeling immediately like _collapsing_ because - _God, Quinn was perfect, flawless, amazing_ - she was everything Rachel _wasn't_.

Quinn was saying something, Rachel gathered by the way she could see Quinn's mouth moving. She could hear something muffled, but her ears felt like they were on _fire_ and suddenly she was holding Quinn's hand, squeezing it.

She was fearless. She could do this, she could do this, she could _pretend to pretend_ she was had romantic feelings for _Quinn Fabray_-

_No_. She couldn't. She really couldn't.

So she did what her head told her to do and shut down her heart.

She barely registered Quinn's voice calling after her and Moore applauding them for whatever it was they were doing.

Quinn stared at the spot Rachel had vacated before whipping up to search out Rachel's rapidly departing back. Her voice felt hoarse and thick when she called out Rachel's name, and then she became aware of the _applause_.

She tried to smile in spite of the _hurt _ she felt, but she vowed to allow Rachel as _much _time as possible (her grandmother had always told her "_Good things come to those who wait_").

She just hoped and wished that she hadn't been imagining the way Rachel's eyes had shifted and shone.

Sitting back down, Quinn sighed while Brittany patted her hair and Santana told her things were going to be _fine_.

* * *

Upon entering her thankfully empty room, Quinn's eyes landed on the _Show Choir 2012_ hat resting on her dresser. She huffed, throwing off her cardigan before she frowned and stuffed the hat into the dresser, muttering darkly under her breath. The door to her room opened and she sighed, not bothering to look up. "Santana, don't you have places to be? People to scare?"

"I think I absolutely want to be here," said a voice that most definitely _was__ not _Santana.

She whirled. "Nicole? What are you-" Quinn eyed her warily, suddenly wishing she _hadn't_ thrown off the cardigan because she felt strangely bare and _uncomfortable_. "How'd you get in?" she managed, wondering whether she forgot to lock the door.

Nicole held up a key - _a key?!_ - and smiled. "You gave this to me, remember?"

_No! I DON'T REMEMBER WHATTHE_HELL_ISGOINGON?_ "Uh, not really, no," Quinn said, blinking rapidly because Nicole was suddenly right in front of her.

"That was a fun workshop, wasn't it?"

_No, not unless you count getting rejected FUN_. "I suppose," Quinn said, fiddling with the edge of the dresser. "Uh, you did a good job on that improv thing."

"Thank you! I thought you were great, even after Raquel-"

"-_Rachel_-"

"-Ran off." Nicole smiled, teeth and all. "_I_ definitely wouldn't have. _We _have chemistry."

"We do?" Quinn asked, wondering how Nicole could have drawn that conclusion after knowing her for only two weeks. A feeling of foreboding settled in her stomach. "I think maybe you should g-"

"-_Oh_ Quinn," Nicole chuckled.

"I, uh, yes?"

"It's _adorable_ how sweet and innocent you are."

Quinn almost laughed because Nicole knew _nothing _about her and that description reflected that. She didn't have much room or time to do anything because suddenly Nicole's finger was trailing a line down her cheek, then down her neck, then down her bare shoulder and arm.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked nervously, shrinking against the dresser. She shivered when Nicole's other hand - the one that wasn't occupied with tracing circles on her back now - reached up to brush her hair back from her ear.

"I don't know, but I _like_ it. Don't you?"

_A little_, Quinn's inner voice said devilishly. "_Nngh_," was what Quinn managed to say (or groan) when Nicole's mouth brushed against her ear.

"I've told you that your hair was really attractive, right?"

"F-first day?"

"Mm, I'm glad you remembered. I hope you'll remember this," Nicole said and before Quinn could ask _what exactly_ Nicole wanted her to remember, she was being attacked by a five foot three brunette with _soft _lips and strong hands.

Quinn stumbled, grabbing the dresser for support. Nicole smiled against her mouth, pushing her back against the dresser before moving her mouth downwards. Both pairs of eyes fluttered shut momentarily, before Quinn realized what was happening. Her eyes flew open and with both hands, made to push Nicole back, but the girl had other plans. She grabbed Quinn's wrists, causing both of them to fall on the bed with soft thump.

"I didn't think you were so forward," Nicole murmured, a small giggle escaping her lips. She released Quinn's wrists so that her hands were braced on either side of her head.

Quinn struggled to move away. "I'm _not_- mmph-!" Nicole's hand tightened slightly around the hairs at the base of Quinn's neck.

"Shh, just relax," Nicole murmured against her mouth and her hands found Quinn's back, rubbing gently. Quinn relaxed slightly, clamping her eyes shut. "Good," Nicole said, her voice sounding distant to Quinn, compared to the rushing sound in her ears.

"What are we doing?" Quinn asked, gasping for breath once Nicole's mouth left hers to trail along her jaw. The air flew out of her when she was flipped on to her back.

"I don't know about you, but I'm doing _you_," Nicole replied distractedly, before leaning back over Quinn and capturing her mouth again before she could process what Nicole _just said_.

Quinn's breath hitched as she felt the barest trace of tongue, but she couldn't focus on _that_ because Nicole's hand was on her ribs and then - _Oh, OK _- Quinn wasn't entirely sure who _moaned_, but everything felt _great_ and Quinn didn't know what to _do_ with herself anymore because- "Mm," came from her throat.

Nicole smiled into the kiss and Quinn tangled her hands momentarily in soft brown hair, leaning up into the embrace. She thought of nothing for a few moments, enjoying the kiss. She was content in enjoying the touches that were sending a few shivers down her spine, then as one of her legs was hoisted up and around a waist - _Oh my GOD _- she thought about how _wrong _this was.

_But so good_, the voice said and Quinn could hear the cackling deep in the corner of her mind. Slim fingers were moving dangerously close to the buttons on the front of her dress and she _swore _her groan was supposed to be one of protest, but the answering muffled _giggle_ told her that it wasn't taken that way.

Quinn wasn't sure how much time had passed, but suddenly Quinn was on top again and Nicole was grabbing her hair tightly. The breathy whimper and the way Nicole's legs tangled with hers brought her crashing back down to reality. Suddenly she was all too aware of how her lips felt bruised, the hair in her fingers suddenly felt too wiry, and the height difference felt _too _wrong while the body felt too _foreign._

_All wrong._

She opened her eyes, _knowing _that she wouldn't find meticulously groomed hair or _gorgeous_ dark brown eyes that always made her want to sink and _melt_ into a pile of- "We can't do this," she said abruptly, after detaching herself from _Nicole_'s mouth. Nicole pouted and immediately tried to move forwards again, but Quinn quickly moved out of her grasp, and rolled away. She adjusted her dress strap hastily. "_No_," she said quietly. Firmly.

Nicole looked extremely put out and mildly angry. "Why not?" she demanded, sitting up straight and raising an eyebrow challengingly. "What are you so _afraid of_?"

Quinn didn't take the bait. "You_ know_ why," she murmured, trying to get her breathing back under control.

Nicole was quiet for a very long time as she observed Quinn's face before she sighed in a longing and defeated way. "The sad thing is, I _really_ do. But I had_ hope_, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said genuinely, wondering if she should hold the other girl's hand, but thought better of it and settled for keeping her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm sorry I stole your key," Nicole whispered. The more Quinn thought about it, the more she realised that she had just avoided a potentially destructive relationship. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Well, yes," Quinn admitted. "It's…fine. Maybe you shouldn't-" _be so completely insane_ "-go around stealing people's keys next time," she suggested, trying to smile helpfully.

"I knew it wouldn't work," Nicole sighed.

"I'm uh, not sure what you were expecting to happen," Quinn said.

"You're just _really _attractive," Nicole said wistfully. "_And _you're so talented. I just didn't know _what to do with myself_."

"Maybe you could have, I don't know, asked me out or something," Quinn said lightly.

Nicole's eyes brightened and she looked ready to _pounce again_. "Would that work? Would you go out with me?"

Quinn instantly realized her mistake. "Uh, no-" Nicole slumped, looking disappointed again "-I don't want to lead you on, Nicole, because you seem..._nice, but_ I just can't see myself dating _anybody_ or being _with _anybody right now, so..." Quinn trailed off, shifting her eyes to the comforter.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Nicole asked quietly. "You only see yourself with _her_." There was no disdain, no anger, just defeated resignation.

Quinn barely suppressed a pained smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"Obviously," Nicole quipped, nudging Quinn's arm. This time, Quinn laughed. Nicole smiled for a moment before groaning and running her hands over her face. "God, I'm _such _an idiot."

Quinn was inclined to agree slightly, but settled for the diplomatic "Oh, come on, no you're not."

"Yes, yes I am." Nicole stood up, pushing her hands into her back pockets bashfully. "I thought I could just _win _you over, but I always _knew _it was Rachel, you know?"

"It always was," Quinn murmured.

Nicole smiled sadly at her. "And now, here I am, sexually frustrated-" Quinn blushed bright red "-and you'll always be in love with _her_."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said again, unable to fight the blush off her face. "About, uh, _both..._things." Her ears burned.

"_God_, you're _so _cute!" Nicole cried, throwing her hands into her hair and groaning in frustration. At Quinn's reddened face and slightly alarmed look, she shook her head apologetically. "OK, I get it. I'm _sorry_. I'll go now."

Quinn nodded, standing up politely because it was what she had been taught to do. "I'm sor-"

"-Stop apologizing," Nicole reprimanded gently. "Rachel's a lucky girl, you know?"

Quinn forced a smile. _If she'll have me_. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

Rachel Berry was not a quitter. She did however _know_ when to bow out when the situation asked for too much. She knew she had probably disappointed Quinn when she had ran out, but she couldn't _bear _the way Quinn was _looking _at her. She had felt bare and open, unable to do anything about it, so her fight-or-flight instinct kicked in and she _ran_. Her own self-disappointment coursed through her and she had barely refrained from crying into her pillow multiple times over the past hour, so Kurt -_ bless Kurt _- had suggested she _sing _about it._  
_

How silly that she hadn't thought of it herself.

Rachel took in the empty auditorium seats, breathing in deeply. She marched to center stage, linking her hands behind her back and nodding at the small band she had managed to hijack so they could help her.

The first few tinkering notes from the piano washed over her like a breath of fresh air. She _needed _this - this _escape. _She needed to throw herself into a song to forget all her problems, if only for a few minutes.

And obviously because she idolized Celine Dion.

Her body switched into _performance mode_, which meant that all Rachel's energy was directed towards perfecting her performance. Her lungs expanded and filled with air, her heart _swelled _with emotions and her brain tuned into whatever her heart was feeling.

_Used to be that I believed in something  
__Used to be that I believed in love_-

And her heart was feeling overwhelmed and _filled _with _Quinn_.

Her eyes slammed shut and she could _feel _everything that had threatened to burst out of her a few days ago.

She needed to let it out or she would _die_ from pure emotions that she had no idea how to act on.

_Somehow ever since I've been around you  
__Can't go back to being on my own..._

Quinn had been wandering around aimlessly because she was admittedly slightly frightened to remain in her room despite the fact that Nicole had apologized profusely and _sincerely_(?). She just needed to _breathe_.

Quinn thought she heard faint music coming from the auditorium. She wasn't wrong and her heart thudded painfully when she recognized the song, but most of all she recognized the _voice_. She smiled slightly, seeing the way Rachel had once again lost herself so deep in the song that her eyes were closed and she was grabbing at the air as if she could barely reign in her emotions.

Quinn settled at a seat off the side, near the back. Her heart felt like _bursting _again when Rachel's raw emotions seeped through the lyrics-

_-If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever_-

Rachel's eyes opened and Quinn barely managed to keep in her seat when she heard the slight tremor in Rachel's voice. Quinn gripped the armrest to the point where her knuckles turned white, but she wasn't aware of anything except the way Rachel was _singing _and the pure, raw _love _that she felt coming out from her own heart. It _scared _her how affected she was by the fact that _Rachel_ seemed so completely in tune with the song she was singing. She knew Rachel didn't just pick songs purely because her voice sounded _good _(although that was a sizable factor).

Rachel felt like she was floating, barely managing to keep her voice in check. She was only just managing to remember her breathing and to remember her voice control. She clenched her hands into fists, moving across the stage and imagining that she was _singing _to the person she most desperately wanted to.

And that person was _not _Finn because it _never _was, but Finn was always safe, always _there-_ Rachel clenched her hands tighter, blinking up at the bright lights and trying to stop the stray tears that had slipped down her face.

_I need you now-_

Quinn swallowed back the urge to whimper and pushed back the instinct to _run _up on the stage because she _knew _Rachel needed this as badly as she herself needed to _hear _it. The way Rachel's voice swam with emotion made Quinn's heart expand to the point of _pain_ - _GOD_ - because she couldn't _bear _to think about the possibility that Rachel felt _nothing _for her in return and this was all meant for _somebody else_.

Now, Quinn didn't see Finn as a particularly large threat, she just hated the way she didn't know if she'd be able to _go on_ if Rachel was singing to Finn, but deep down, beyond the hope and desire, she knew that _QuinnAndRachel_ was always how it was _supposed _to be and that it was _ingrained _into her very _being_ for her to _fight_ for that.

_Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby-_

(_Anything, _Quinn and Rachel thought simultaneously)

Rachel swallowed, breathing deeply and gaining her breath back. She managed to move back to the center of the stage, standing as straight as possible and _finally _unable to keep her voice in check any longer, she managed to choke out

_If you asked me to _  
_I'd let you in my life forever..._

Quinn wanted to curl up in ball and cry, but she managed to pull herself out of her seat and make an almost-mad dash to the front. Rachel had her back turned and was picking up the sheet music, so she didn't notice when Quinn took the stairs up the stage.

She_ did_ notice when Quinn whispered "_Rachel_" and she promptly dropped all her papers. She couldn't formulate any words and it seemed that Quinn couldn't either. Rachel felt that tug deep inside her and she _knew _Quinn felt it too by the way the other girl's face shifted and her eyes locked on to Rachel's in an almost desperate manner.

Rachel wanted so badly to say _something_, or to sit Quinn down in front of her and _sing _to her all over again, but she felt frozen and the way her heart was thudding against her ribcage was beginning to frighten her. She wanted to _touch _Quinn, to hug her, to brush away the streaks that were on Quinn's face - the streaks that should _never_ be on Quinn's face, but _God__, what could she do_?

What frightened her even more was the way Quinn took one, two, three steps forward and then she was directly in front of her. The burning intensity of Quinn's eyes showed how they were _screaming _at her, shoving so many emotions into her face and Rachel didn't know which one to catch.

Quinn didn't know what to say after she had whispered Rachel's name. She didn't know how to _explain _or _talk _or- "Rachel, _God_-"_  
_

"-I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, cutting her off.

Quinn's eyes widened. "No, wait-"

But she was gone.

Again.

* * *

just a note: you _know _lea michele would ROCK that song :-) (song was _if you asked me to _by celine dion)


	7. Of Stand Offs and First Dates

a/n: this is a nice chapter i promise :) just reach the end and lemme know what you thought! I love reading all your reviews and thoughts! :)

- Theresa

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: OF STAND OFFS AND FIRST DATES**

Rachel slammed through what felt like countless doors. It was a reminiscent of a diva-fit coupled with a perfect storm out and she wondered fleetingly if her idols would have been proud.

Then she remembered what (_who_ – _Quinn, oh my GOD_) she was running from and the part of her that wanted to run back the way she came was _screaming_ and throwing a tantrum, while the hidden, fearful part of her told her to keep going. Why couldn't it have been _Finn_ whom her heart practically _craved_ for? Why couldn't it have been _Finn_ who was so perfectly imperfect for her? _Finn, _who-

"_Woah_-" Large hands held her shoulders. "What's the rush, Rach?"

_Oh- _"Finn!" she squeaked, hastily brushing away unshed tears.

He held her at arm's length, bending down slightly to look at her closely. "Are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?" He made to hug her, but she heaved a dry sob, covering it up with a cough before pushing him back. "Rachel," he said, sounding hurt.

"I can't right now, Finn," she said quietly. _Or ever._

His forehead furrowed in a way she used to find endearing (but that was before endearing took form in cutely mussed blonde hair with a hint of pink). "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm just...dealing with things at the present moment," she offered as explanation, wincing at how pathetic it sounded. "I've got it under control, I believe," she added, trying to sound more confident, but quite obviously failing.

Finn thought so too, because he took a step back and crossed his arms. "Is it your _friendship_ with Quinn?" he asked.

First, she was alarmed at the way he said _friendship_ with such disdain, and second, she panicked briefly wondering if he _knew_.

"I-I've been having disagreements with her. It's not an important issue, though," she said, trying to smile cheerfully. "Now, I must be returning to my room. I have some matters to attend to." She watched him for a moment. He appeared in deep thought, which definitely surprised her but she tried to keep her expression neutral. "Are you coming with?" she questioned, momentarily concerned.

He looked up, startled out of his reverie. "Uh…No thanks. I think I'm going to play some catch with a couple guys I met." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll see you later. At dinner maybe."

Rachel nodded, watching him go before spinning on her heel and power walking to her room. _Strange_, she thought.

Finn was already headed in the direction she had just come from. He knew where he needed to go. He knew who he needed to _talk _to-

_Speak of the devil- _Quinn was striding down the hall, looking equally distraught as Rachel had been, although Finn thought that Quinn looked a _bit _more hysterical, which he didn't think was possible- _RIGHT, focus Finn!_

He stepped in front of her. "Quinn," he said, crossing his arms.

Quinn looked up at him and he saw surprise flicker across her features, but she quickly schooled them into boredom. "Finn," she said neutrally. "What a pleasant surprise."

He ignored the slight sarcasm. "What are you doing?" he asked, as she made to walk around him. "Where are you going?" He looked at the sheet music she was holding. "Were you practicing?"

She sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, I wasn't. I'm returning these to Rachel."

He didn't know what made him do it, but he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face him slowly and he gulped. "I don't think that you and Rachel being _friends_ is a good thing," he blurted.

"Why not?" She lifted an eyebrow in _that way _that only Quinn Fabray could manage. "What did she tell you?" she asked, sounding briefly panicked before she coughed and planted a hand on her hip. "Why do you _think _that, _Finn_?"

"Look, all you seem to do is _upset_ her and maybe it's for the best if you _didn't, _you know...bother her." He frowned, thinking. "You're kind of like an- an anticipant."

Quinn's nonchalance was replaced by confusion. "_What_? Did you-" she coughed, covering up a quiet laugh. "-did you mean _antagonist_?" She shook her head slightly, trying to move back on track. "Alright, listen _Finn_. I don't know why it bothers you so much that we're _friends_-" she frowned "-but you really can't tell me - _or her_ - whether or not we should be friends."

"I'm just looking out for her," Finn said honestly.

Quinn's eyes softened, but her words didn't. "I know that you seem to have some kind of _complex-_"

"-what complex-"

"-since you're the _leader_ - or so you think - of this group, but_ really_ - that doesn't mean anything to me," Quinn said pointedly, shrugging. "You can't dictate _anything_."

"I don't think-" he huffed slightly. "Not just as a _leader_," he said, puffing his chest out and frowning down at her. Her nonchalant demeanor was slightly off-putting. "But as Rachel's _boyfriend_." He chewed his cheek nervously. "Or something like that."

This time, the storm in her eyes intensified and _stayed_. "_Something _like that," she muttered, eyes flickering downwards, then back up. "OK, look Finn, you're a _nice guy _and I'm sure one day in the future, some girl will be lucky to have you, but that girl _isn't_ Rachel."

"Hey! It could be." He frowned. "Why are you-"

"-Because _Rachel_ deserves _more_ and she always has," Quinn said quietly.

It wasn't clicking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly. He opened his mouth to respond, but then she sighed and whispered "Everything."

He clamped his mouth shut, shifting his jaw around for a few moments. "I don't-"

"-I'm not sure how much you _know_ - or _think _you know - but I'd do _anything_ to make her happy and it would be great if you _realized_ that."

Finn blinked at her, not _quite _understanding (or not _wanting to_). "Quinn, do you..." he trailed off, wondering if he really needed to hear her say it when he figured he already _knew_.

She didn't even bat an eye when she straightened her back and stared him down. "Yes," she said firmly, confidently, _honestly_.

He deflated at the way her eyes seemed to completely _shine_ and instantly he felt the tiniest bit _threatened_ by Quinn Fabray.

"I'll uh, give Rachel the music- the sheet music, if you want," he managed to say casually.

She looked at him without any real suspicion or even anger and nodded easily. "OK," she said. "OK, you can do that."

What blew him away was the fact that she was at _complete _ease talking to him, while he had grown increasingly agitated over the course of their conversation. She smiled at him (_in an almost predatory way!_ he mused) and handed him the music.

"I'll make sure she gets it," he told her, looking down at the music.

"I'm sure you will," Quinn said in an almost disinterested way - a far cry from how disheveled she had been when he had bumped into her. She reached out to smooth down a few corners. "Finn," she said carefully. "I'm not-" she paused, seemingly appraising him "-I'm not _afraid _of you or anything, but I think it would be great if you could, you know..." she struggled with her wording. "...remove yourself from the situation."

He gaped at her for a few moments before standing up straighter. "I don't think so, Quinn. Why would I do that?" _Why would I let you _win_? _"She-" he inhaled deeply, the words lodging halfway up his throat.

_She likes me. Rachel likes ME_, he wanted to say confidently, surely, truthfully and he wondered if Quinn could _see _that.

A flash of_ something_ appeared on her face briefly (he told himself it was insecurity), but it was quickly replaced by an exasperated expression. "Finn, I don't want you to get hurt." He would have laughed - he really would - but the pure _honesty_ and _sincerity _in her words made him stumble back both physically and mentally.

"Not like that's stopped you _or me_ before, has it?" he asked somewhat bitterly.

"That's the past and I'm still really sorry about that." _There_. The same biting honesty and sincerity that he couldn't _deal with_. "I'm talking about _now_. The present."

He thought of _Rachel_ and the way she couldn't seem to look him directly in the eyes and talk about _feelings_...but that was because she _liked _- she _liked him_ right?

"She likes _me_," he finally managed to say softly (_unsure_). He didn't miss the way she sucked in a quick breath and the sympathetic look that lasted _only _a moment.

"I'm really sorry, Finn," she said quietly. "Make sure-" she coughed "-Make sure she gets it, alright? The sheet music, I mean." She took one step back and looked up at him. He held her gaze for only a moment, but his mind was _buzzing_. How had they gone from high-school _sweethearts_ to- to _this_? This _stand-off_ over a girl they were_ both_ -

It was no matter - Rachel liked _him_. Rachel had never shown interest in _Quinn_, let alone any other girl so he figured he would be safe. Although the way Quinn was staring at him-

He shook his head to rid himself of his increasingly depressing thoughts. He already felt a headache coming on. "Fine," he said, trying to keep from sounding moody. "Fine, I'll give this to her. Anything else?" he asked with a twinge of sarcasm.

Quinn smiled. "I think that'll be fine, for now." The unspoken _You're dismissed now, Finn Hudson_ hung in the air between them.

He turned around first, going back the way he had come from.

It was then that his mind flickered to that really boring documentary Kurt had been watching on Animal Planet and he realized that he just (metaphorically) had his ass handed to him by a challenger.

He walked in a half-daze back to his room, wondering what he'd say to Rachel. Quinn Fabray always had that weird power over him - and other people, making them bend to her will.

He gritted his teeth, opening the door. Rachel was lying face-down on the bed, clutching her iPod in her hand and somehow managing to sing into the comforter. "Hey Rach?" he tried tentatively.

The weird, muffled singing stopped. "Mmph,"was the response.

"Alright, you can just lie there, don't worry. I - uh - ran into Quinn-" and she shot up, startling him.

"Quinn?" she asked nervously. "Quinn - OK - what did Quinn want? What did she say? Did she say anything about me? What did she say to you?"

Rachel was borderline hysterical and Finn had no idea how to deal with this Rachel. He slowly placed her sheet music down on the bed. "She gave this to me to return to you," he said slowly.

"She gave this to you," she repeated. "Oh, she - she couldn't have come here to give it to me herself, I suppose," Rachel said, sounding disappointed. Very disappointed. "I didn't even realize I had left the music there in my haste to leave," she muttered, more to herself than anything.

"Rach-?"

"Did she say anything else?" She eyed him for a second before shooting off the bed and straightening her clothes. "I should go talk to her. I really should." She glanced at him. "To thank her," she added hastily. He brushed off her jittery demeanor.

"She didn't say anything," he blurted quickly. "She didn't, um, say anything else." Rachel continued to look increasingly disappointed and he wondered if it was one of those girl things where friendships were ridiculously important yet neither girl knew how to apologize. He figured that he understood Quinn's reasoning, though. "Hey," he said, walking up to her. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Hey, forget about Quinn. Let's do something fun."

"Fun?" she questioned. "Fun? What could we do that could possibly be fun, when Quinn and I-" she inhaled sharply and turned on her feel, walking towards the window. he thought he heard a sniffle as she stood there for a few moments. "Sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I will take you up on that offer, Finn," she said, nodding more to herself than anything. "But not at this present moment, if you don't mind."

"OK," Finn said agreeably. "It's a date," he said, smiling widely at her. He missed the dark look that crossed over her face.

"A date?" she asked faintly, but he barely heard her.

He left her in the room, running off to prepare. He had a date, after all.

* * *

Finn found Rachel in the cafeteria, sitting with a few other glee club members. He grinned, walking up to her. He faltered slightly when he saw Quinn was sitting there as well and she and Rachel appeared to be tolerating each other's presence. They were sitting quite closely though. Rachel smiled half-heartedly at him when he approached the table. Quinn didn't even spare him a glance, pretending to be listening to whatever Santana was saying.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Finn," she greeted.

"So, uh, are you free right now?"

"Now?" Rachel looked back down at her plate where her food was half-eaten, then glanced at Quinn who looked half-bored. "I suppose I am."

"Well, great!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ready for our date?"

Rachel blanched and Quinn suddenly looked murderous.

"Date?" she questioned, looking to Rachel. "What date?"

"We have a date," Finn confirmed, trying not to look smug.

Santana snorted into her food while Quinn stabbed at it.

"Oh," was what Rachel said. She stood up hesitantly, looking at Quinn uncertainly. "Alright..." Rachel followed him out of the cafeteria. "Where are we going?"

"I didn't have time to plan anything big on such short notice, but I think you'll like it, Rach," he said in such an earnest, happy way that she wished it was Finn Hudson that she was enamored by.

"Surprise me," she said, managing a smile. "Are we walking?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I obviously don't have a car and I didn't think using the bus would have been a good idea."

"No," Rachel agreed. "It probably would have been quite interesting if you had taken the bus. It's a nice night, though," she said, trying to make Finn feel better.

"That's what I thought. I really like you, Rach," he blurted.

It was so sudden and random, that Rachel didn't know what to do. She definitely couldn't reciprocate because that wouldn't be fair to him (all she could think of was the way Quinn's eyes had looked in the auditorium).

"Thank you," she murmured instead. "So - uh - where are we going?" she continued on, so she didn't have to see Finn's disappointed expression.

They ended up going to a cinema that _only _showed old reruns and she was _thrilled_ upon seeing they were showing _Funny Girl_. She was thankful it was relatively empty because she ended up reciting the entire movie word-for-word.

They had opted out of dinner because she had already eaten, and even thought she was _sure _Finn hadn't, he had been a _complete _gentleman. She had laughed at his jokes and she didn't remember Finn being so _involved_ in a relationship with her before, and she appreciated all his efforts. He impressed her by being polite and collected

She only wished she _felt_ something more for him.

She smiled sincerely when he kissed her on the cheek at the end of the night, then blushed when she realized they were sleeping in the same room anyway.

"I had fun," she said truthfully. "This...activity definitely took my mind off some things. Thank you." She squeezed his arm.

He smiled in that dopy Finn Hudson way that could have once charmed her. "I meant what I said earlier. I really do like you, Rachel."

"I know," she said in return, her heart clenching at the way his face fell (reminiscent of the way Quinn's had fallen, but of course she wasn't thinking of Quinn, nope).

"But you...don't like me back?" he asked, crestfallen. "I thought we were kind of together, you know?"

"I - we are! But I just -" she stumbled over her words. "I need-" (_to stop leading you on_) "-more time." _I'm such a coward, _she thought miserably.

"Time?" he questioned. "OK," he said quickly when she opened her mouth. "OK, anything you want, Rach." He smiled easily at her. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Finn."

* * *

Rachel didn't know what to expect at breakfast the next morning. Finn was already at the table and she was thankful when he didn't say anything to her except smile in a friendly way.

"Hobbit," Santana greeted, nudging Rachel on her way to the table. "Why are you just standing there? Your fellowship awaits," she chirped without any real bite and gestured at the table. "How was the _date_-" Santana smirked "-with the overgrown child?"

"_Finn _was wonderful," Rachel said, sniffing. "We went to see a movie."

"A _movie_?" Santana gasped, pretending to be shocked. She tossed a piece of cereal in Finn's direction. "Congrats, Hudson. What did you go see? An _action _movie?"

"We saw _Funny Girl_, actually," Rachel said, feeling the need to defend Finn who really hadn't done a bad job.

"Sounds fun," Quinn commented quietly. Rachel's eyes locked on her downcast expression.

"You and Finn are cute," Tina piped in (_Shut up_, Quinn thought rudely). "Sounds like it was a fun date," she said, smiling widely at Rachel.

Breakfast was quiet on Quinn's part and she took small pleasure in the fact that Rachel hadn't chosen to sit next to Finn.

She didn't bother announcing her departure and left the table swiftly and abruptly. She figured Santana would follow.

"Say it," she said bitterly, not bothering to turn around as she fumbled with her key.

"You're a freaking wimp, Fabray," Santana said, true to form.

"What am I supposed to _do_?" Quinn cried, chucking her key in Santana's direction and stomping up to her. She pouted childishly. "Tell me then. Tell me what I'm supposed to do when she's clearly picked him." She didn't count on the blur that was Santana's hand colliding with her face. "You hit me," Quinn said blankly. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her jaw.

"Oh please, I didn't hit you half as hard as I should have. Now, you were too busy glaring at your plate to notice, but Berry couldn't keep her eyes off you at breakfast. I don't know about you, but it doesn't look as though the Pillsbury dough boy has won _yet_."

"So I should..."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, Quinn. Honestly, if you really want something _that _badly, you should-"

"-Fight for it," Quinn finished, looking down at the ground.

Santana then looked sheepish. "And also find something to cover that-" she pointed at the side of Quinn's now slightly-red jaw "-up."

Quinn was quiet then she muttered "Thank you."

"For punching you? Any time. I can do it again if you'd like." She bent down to pick up Quinn's key. "Where'd you find your key?"

Quinn blushed at the memory of _how _she came to repossess her key. "Um, it kind of just showed up."

"Hm. OK, anyways, I've got me some one-on-one time with Britt today, so I'll be off. I'll leave something on the door if we're getting busy. Or I'll text you," she said, winking. She laughed at Quinn's horrified expression.

Once inside the safety of her room, Quinn pulled out her laptop. She tapped her fingers impatiently while it started up. She realized that she probably could have used Santana's help because she had no idea _what _to wear. She tugged open a couple drawers, shoving through her jeans and shorts, trying to find a _nice_ dress.

Something subtle, yet appealing.

She pulled out a dress and raised her eyebrows, wondering when she packed it. The black dress was fitting with a low enough neckline to draw the eyes, yet not low enough to be inappropriate. It was perfect.

Now she just needed to find the perfect place.

And of course _ask _Rachel.

With that thought in mind, she groaned and collapsed on the bed in a decidedly unladylike manner.

* * *

Quinn managed to gather her wits and courage by the afternoon (and she also did some research), so she found herself walking to what she knew was Rachel's preferred choir room. She was correct in assuming Rachel would be there because despite it being a Saturday, the girl was _obviously_ practicing. She could hear Rachel's singing halfway down the corridor.

Rachel was singing what sounded suspiciously like an Adele song, but Quinn couldn't be sure because Rachel was slamming down on the piano keys viciously as well as singing. Quinn exhaled shakily, fiddling with the bottom of her cardigan and trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her dress.

"_Never mind I'll find, someone like you-_"

"Sounds good," Quinn commented truthfully. Rachel jumped about a mile in the air. "But that's nothing new. You always sound good," she clarified when Rachel continued to look as if she were having a heart attack.

"Quinn!" Rachel finally squeaked. They hadn't exactly been _talking_ and especially after that _moment_ in the auditorium, Rachel wasn't sure what the suitable course of action was. She stood up, wincing as the piano bench scraped against the floor. "_Quinn_," she repeated, in a lower register, trying to keep her voice calm. "What can I do for you?"

"It's uh, actually what I can do _for you_," Quinn said, mentally congratulating herself on how smooth she managed to make that.

Rachel blushed prettily. "And what can you _do _for me, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel took joy in the fact that Quinn physically _shuddered_ when she full-named her.

"I want to take you out."

"Take me -" Rachel blinked rapidly. "Take me out?" Quinn nodded. "On a date," Rachel clarified.

Quinn ducked her head shyly. "If you'd like."

"I'd like that," she rasped, suddenly losing her voice. "I'd um-" she cleared her throat. "I'd like that."

"It doesn't have to be a date," Quinn said quickly. "If you don't want it to. I just want to take you out for dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight at seven." Quinn clasped her hands nervously and looked hesitant before moving around the piano to stand in front of Rachel. "Rachel-"

"-Yes," Rachel whispered instantly. Eagerly.

"Can you-" she chewed her lower lip, regarding Rachel carefully. "Can you please stop running away from me?" _From us_? "Please?"

"I'll-" Rachel swallowed nervously. "I will _try_," she mumbled.

Quinn leaned forward, then paused directly in front of Rachel's face. Rachel could _count_ the green specks in Quinn's eyes. She counted at least ten before Quinn's lips touched her cheek and her entire system shut down.

"Oh," she murmured softly.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered. "And um, I'll stop by your room at around six." She turned to leave, but stopped and grinned at Rachel. "Oh and Rachel?"

"Hm?"

"Dress well."

* * *

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Quinn was nervously fiddling with the red belt around her waist and her redyed blonde hair. "Do I look alright?" she asked Sam and Mercedes, both of whom she had recruited to help her get ready.

"You look beautiful," Sam said sincerely. "I can't believe you got rid of the pink hair," he muttered, sounding rather disappointed.

"Rachel's not gonna know what hit her," Mercedes added. Sam and Quinn both looked surprised.

"How did you-"

"-Quinn, _please_. Give me _some_ credit. Obviously it was going to be Rachel. Was I the only one participating in that little talk we had?"

"Aw man, I thought I was the only one who knew," Sam said, pouting. Mercedes rolled her eyes before she laughed along with Quinn.

"Thanks for helping me, you two," she said quietly. "It means a lot and it really does feel good knowing that I've got more people to talk to."

Mercedes grinned, standing up and hugging Quinn tightly. "Go on then. You're gonna be late if you don't go now."

"Knock her off her feet!" Sam cheered.

Quinn straightened out her dress nervously, feeling slightly self-conscious. She wondered if her dress was too tight or whether her hair was too blonde without the streaks she had grown accustomed to. Her shoes felt too big. _Oh God, I bet I forgot to_-

"_Hi_," Rachel said shyly.

Quinn's throat went dry. Rachel apparently randomly packed gorgeous dresses in her suitcase as well. "You-" Quinn gulped, her mouth working but no words came out. "You look nice," she managed. _Nice?!_

"As do you, Quinn," Rachel said, smiling widely. She looked over Quinn's dress choice appreciatively, then her eyes flickered back up to Quinn's face. "Wait. Your hair, you've dyed it back." Quinn nodded. "I like it," Rachel murmured and then silently cheered when Quinn blushed. "Now, where will we be going?"

"I thought we could take a walk into town. That's why I said six. The reservation is for seven."

"It's a nice night," Rachel said, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"It is, but I think the company makes it even better," Quinn returned, glancing at Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

The air was thankfully cool for a summer evening and Quinn thanked God that the sidewalks were lined with enough trees to provide ample shade.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" Rachel pouted, pinching Quinn's arm.

"Because you're supposed to be enjoying my company, instead of ruining a surprise," Quinn teased. "This is such a nice part of town. I _wish _we lived here, in Athens. Or maybe Columbus."

"Lima has character," Rachel defended. "It's small, but it has_ never_ failed to provide entertainment for me."

"And that's why you can't wait to get out of there, right? To go to New York?"

"That's-" Rachel huffed. "New York is a _dream_ of mine. I _know _I'll be on Broadway one day, but Lima will always be the place I was born and raised and I have to love it. It'll be nice for when the Biography Channel does a special on me."

Quinn laughed – a beautiful sound that Rachel wanted to hear over and over again.

Quinn managed to find a route that took them past a bunch of small shops and boutiques where Rachel squealed over the cutest dresses and shoes, as well as vintage music stores that held vinyl records, which Rachel nearly fainted over. Quinn had to grip her elbow and gently remind her that they had reservations.

"Which you _still _won't tell me _where_ you got reservations for," Rachel said grumpily.

"You really don't like to be surprised, do you?"

"I like to be prepared for _everything_."

"You should really just let me dazzle you," Quinn said, nudging Rachel's shoulder with her own. "All I'll say is that it was _ridiculously _hard to get a hold of this restaurant, and well – thank _God_ somebody cancelled last minute or we might have been eating salad from _McDonalds_."

Rachel gasped. "You wouldn't take me there!"

"No," Quinn admitted. "I wouldn't because it's tacky, but you see my point."

"I hope you're not spending a lot of money on this," Rachel said nervously. "I have my own-"

Quinn smiled mysteriously. "You're not paying for _anything_ tonight. Maybe um-" she blushed, the pink visible even if it was getting darker outside. "Maybe another time?" It was meant to be a nonchalant statement, but she couldn't help the way her voice rose in question.

Quinn sounded so hopeful. Rachel's knees quivered.

"We'll see," Rachel said, trying not to smile at the way Quinn brightened like a child on Christmas morning.

They arrived at a small restaurant with an antique-looking sign hanging above them. It read _9 Tables_. Rachel smiled at the peculiar name. "Are there only nine tables in there?" she asked, only half-joking.

"Why do you think we needed reservations?" Quinn asked, putting a hand on Rachel's back and pushing her in before she could protest. "Fabray," she said quietly to the friendly-looking woman who greeted them. "Table for two and the five course meal."

"Five course meal?" Rachel questioned as they were led to a small table the back. Quinn pulled out her chair for her. "I was going to do that," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn shrugged, taking a seat across from her. "Wow, this place looks a lot nicer than the pictures."

"What is this place?" Rachel whispered. "Quinn, can you even _afford_ this?"

Quinn's eyes widened comically and she gasped dramatically. "Oh my God! Rachel, I _can't_!" Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned forward nervously when Quinn beckoned her closer. "We're going to have to make a break for it after we eat our food!"

Rachel scowled, realizing that she was being made fun of and she nudged Quinn's leg with her foot. Quinn giggled.

"How did you even _find _this place?"

"I did some-" (_a lot_) "-research," Quinn said, nudging Rachel's foot in retaliation. Both of them giggled quietly before they quieted down and Rachel watched Quinn expectantly. "It was the only _nice_ vegan restaurant in the area. Unless you would have preferred a _bar_ or something."

"It's vegan?" Rachel questioned.

"One hundred percent," Quinn confirmed.

"You're not vegan," Rachel pointed out, her heart doing strange somersaults.

"You are," Quinn said as if that were answer enough.

"I am," Rachel agreed quietly. "But you really didn't have to go out of your way to-"

Quinn cut her off. "_Yes_ I did. And it's not even a big deal because all that matters is that _you _enjoy yourself, because I know no matter what, as long as I get to spend time with you,_ I'm_ happy."

_Oh_. Rachel _swooned_.

If Rachel had thought Finn had been charming and perfect, she hadn't been expecting _this_. Quinn was the _epitome_ of the perfect, beautiful date, which Rachel found somewhat surprising because Quinn must have been used to being spoiled on dates, not the other way around where _she_ was doing the spoiling.

Rachel was hardly aware of what she was eating because she was watching _Quinn_ eat. In the back of her mind, she thought the food tasted fantastic, but that hardly registered.

_Oh, Quinn's speaking to me_. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out," Rachel admitted.

"No kidding. You agreed with me when I said Mr. Schuester should get back with his ex-wife." Quinn was doing that wonderful, enthralling thing where she _laughed_ and Rachel was smitten all over again.

"What did you ask before that?"

"Hm, I asked whether you liked the food. The chef – Chef Justice – does it all personally and apparently it's only him and his family running this restaurant."

"Oh, the food is wonderful, Quinn. It's been absolutely amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Am I doing a good job so far?" Quinn asked, smiling behind her glass. "As long as you're happy and having fun," Quinn told her.

In Rachel's mind eye, she would have stood up dramatically and _kissed _Quinn right then and there, but she didn't because she knew how to be calm and collected.

"You're wonderful," Rachel said happily.

Quinn's cheeks remained flushed for a good portion of the night.

They were working on their dessert and Rachel caught Quinn smiling shyly at her multiple times. Her heart thudded against her ribcage and she felt the _need_ to say something.

"Quinn," she began, putting down her spoon. Quinn immediately focused all her attention on her. "Quinn, I really do feel like I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being _scared_," Rachel said hoarsely.

Quinn's spoon clattered against the glass and she reached forward to grab Rachel's hand. "_Rachel._ You don't need to _apologize_ for anything. I'm just completely thrilled you said _yes_ to letting me take you out for dinner. Never apologize for being _scared_," Quinn begged quietly. "Just promise me you'll _stop_ running away from me."

"I promise," Rachel murmured, rotating her hand up so their palms were touching. The flicker of the candle seemed to match the way her heart was erratically _pounding_.

Two hours seemed like they flew by extremely quickly and Quinn couldn't believe she had just spent _two hours_ on a _date _(at least she hoped it was a date to _Rachel_) with Rachel Berry. She was feeling slightly giddy as she signed off on the receipt and that giddiness increased tenfold when Rachel reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Quinn's eyes slid down to their linked hands, swallowing the words that threatened to burst. She barely reigned her emotions in and managed to say "Would you like to call for a cab, or walk home?" It was nine and since it was summer, the sky was still a relatively navy blue as opposed to pitch-black.

"The stars are out," Rachel commented instead of answering. She looked up at the sky and squeezing Quinn's hand in the process. "I love stars," Rachel sighed. "They're beautiful," she said quietly, eyes dropping to Quinn's.

"They are," Quinn agreed, meeting Rachel's gaze head-on. Rachel inhaled deeply, wishing that they weren't in the middle of a busy town with people and cars moving past them.

"It's not fair that you get all the good lines," Rachel said instead, pouting.

"The _good_ _lines_?" Quinn questioned, an amused smile playing at her lips.

"You hardly leave any room for _me_ to tell you that _you're_ beautiful."

They stopped just beneath a streetlight and the warm glow made Quinn look even _more _maddeningly beautiful than before.

"You really can't say things like that," Quinn said quietly.

"Then you shouldn't _make _me want to say things like that by making _all _other first dates look bad," Rachel scolded.

"Date?" Quinn questioned hopefully.

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand, huffing. "Goodness gracious, Quinn Fabray. Where have you _been_ this entire night?"

"Occupied," Quinn replied, staring at Rachel with_ those eyes_.

Rachel realized that they were suddenly extremely close in proximity when she could see the dash of green in Quinn's eyes.

"I really want to kiss you," Quinn whispered, her breath warm against Rachel's mouth. Rachel only dedicated a few moments to wonder when Quinn had gotten so close. She could feel her eyelids dropping, but fought to keep them open.

"_Please_," she whispered back, her eyes fluttering shut after she counted twenty specks in Quinn's eyes.

Rachel wondered if her Biography Special could dedicate a section to _this_. This moment when her life changed _forever _and she found everything she ever wanted. It was _beyond_ New York City, _beyond _Broadway. She wanted the _world _to know how _amazing _she felt in that one moment. She wanted to _live_ in this moment, _live _in the way Quinn's lips pushed against hers with the _perfect_ amount of pressure.

Quinn wondered if she had died because there was no way she was still _alive_ with the way _Rachel_'s arms had encircled her waist. Rachel's _everything_ was consuming her senses. She could feel the smooth silkiness of Rachel's hair between her fingers and the tentative hesitation behind the way Rachel was pressing her mouth against hers. Time seemed to slow down and she was being _invaded_ by everything Rachel. Her _smell, _her _breathing_, her _mouth._

The kiss itself was in reality short, sweet, and close-mouthed, but it felt like an _eternity_ filled with sensory overload. By the time Rachel came to her senses, Quinn was already too far away for her liking. She ran her tongue over her mouth tasting the barest trace of _strawberry. _She was aware of the way Quinn's eyes _followed_ her tongue's movement and felt the urge to kiss her- "Again," she whimpered hazily, moving her hands up to Quinn's shoulders to pull her back in.

Quinn's eyes slammed shut and their lips met _again_, making Rachel's head explode with stars (_gold stars_, she thought dazedly) and Quinn's head explode with _fireworks_.

Then Quinn was gone and out of Rachel's arms.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel breathed, her eyes re-opening and focusing on Quinn. "I didn't want you to stop. I would have much preferred if you didn't stop, actually."

Quinn struggled to keep her eyes open because all she wanted to do was to throw herself back in Rachel's arms and kiss her until the sun came up the next morning. "I've got to stop _now_, or I don't think I'll ever stop."

* * *

FYI: _**9 Tables**_ is actually a fine-dining, vegan restaurant in Athens, Ohio! About a 5 minute drive from Ohio University. How _convenient_. :)

ps are you reading _Inseparable_? :) Drew's awesome!


	8. Of Forward and Backward Part 1

**a/n**: I loved the reviews and thoughts! (I too found quinn fabray quite charming aaahh) I'm sorry I apparently used a lot of italics, but when I write, I say everything aloud, so those words were ones that I found myself putting natural emphasis on! Maybe I was too excited and over-dramatic...

_also to the guest who reviewed_: I haven't forgotten about Nicole and I understand you seeing that Finn wouldn't be able to pick up on anything, but I honestly think that he's not as dense as we think he is - besides, he still thinks Rachel likes him so he hasn't picked up on _that_. My headcanon has always been that Finn _knows_ that Quinn might have more-than-friendly feelings towards Rachel, but he's never suspected anything of Rachel. :D I'm sorry if I disappointed you last chapter! Please don't give up :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: OF FORWARD AND BACKWARD (PART 1)**

Each Glee Club was guaranteed a private rehearsal session with a mentor. The New Directions' mentor ended up being a robust man whose ridiculously curly hair reminded them all of Mister Schuester.

He forced them all into seats on the risers and proceeded to write things on a whiteboard - diagrams of sorts.

"What's that supposed to be?" Puck asked, looking as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

He - Mister Hem-something - didn't looked at all taken-aback by his tone or the way the entire glee club was staring at him with raised eyebrows. "This is a diagram indicating the classic positions and show choir stage set-up."

"_Wanky_."

"Totally makes sense," Brittany piped up. "I get it," she said to Santana.

"Good job," Santana said, happily kissing Brittany on the cheek.

Rachel was trying to focus, she really was, but she was somewhat distracted because Quinn was nudging her leg with her toe. She regretted accepting Quinn's welcoming smile when she had patted the seat next to her.

At first she thought the nudging was accidental, but then it happened two- three- _four_ times in a row. She turned to glare (or attempt to anyway) at Quinn, but the other girl had her head facing forward.

As if only just sensing Rachel's gaze (because Rachel couldn't glare at her, not really), she turned her head, tilting it slightly. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You _know_ what."

Quinn smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel poked Quinn's leg. "Yes you do. You know very well what I'm talking about. Stop distracting me!" She poked Quinn's leg again and then inhaled sharply when Quinn trapped her hand against her leg.

"I'm distracting you?" she asked, looking both surprised and pleased.

"You're quite annoying," Rachel muttered, huffing and physically turning her chair away. She heard Quinn giggle quietly and she couldn't stop her own smile from spreading across her face. "Stop making me laugh. I'm trying to be upset at you." She felt Quinn squeeze her hand and she tried to look irritated. "Can I have my hand back?" she whispered, trying and failing at sounding angry.

"That depends," Quinn whispered back cryptically.

"On what, may I ask?"

"On how much you want your hand back." Quinn loosened her hold on Rachel's hand and instead of letting it fall away completely, she shifted her own hand so that their palms were touching. She couldn't stop the full-blown smile from stretching across her face when Rachel didn't pull away immediately.

They were _flirting_, Rachel thought faintly. It had barely registered to her. They were flirting so casually as if it was the easiest, most natural thing to do in the world (maybe it was) - and Rachel had apparently just missed the social cue indicating that she should reciprocate.

Rachel cleared her throat quietly. "Well, I must say-"

"-You there!" barked their mentor. Rachel dropped Quinn's hand as everybody turned to face her. "Since you seem to have a lot to say-" he paused, looking at her expectantly "-then I'm sure you can repeat what I just said."

Rachel gaped for a few moments, only slightly aware of the way her teammates were looking at each other in surprise.

"Or maybe your _friend_, would?" It was Quinn's turn to looked embarrassed, but she merely met his stare steadily. If anybody wasn't surprised before, they definitely were now. "It would be in your best interest to pay attention," he said sternly, once he saw that they both had no response.

Rachel nodded, then lifted her chin and avoided all eye-contact.

"Good job," Santana whispered to Quinn.

"Shut up."

Rachel heard Quinn move her chair closer.

"Sorry," Quinn whispered.

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms. "I have nothing to say to you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn laughed, soft and low right into her ear. "OK," she breathed and Rachel shuddered, shifting her body away so that she was sitting with her back to Quinn. "No-" she heard Quinn sigh, then she felt a hand on her back. "Come on-"

She could practically _feel _Quinn pouting at her back and resisted the urge to turn back around.

Rachel was thankful for the distraction that came in the form of the chairs scraping and hushed whispers as the New Directions stood up. In the midst of everybody's attention being elsewhere, Quinn pinched Rachel's waist, making her jump.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to be short, but clearly failing when Quinn nudged her shoulder with her own as they descended from the risers.

"Getting your attention." Quinn ducked her head, glancing at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. "It's working isn't it?"

Rachel couldn't stifle the smile. "Maybe," she said, trying to be mysterious.

Quinn smiled, then after making sure everybody else had their attention elsewhere, she slid her hand down Rachel's forearm and into her hand. She resisted from sighing aloud when Rachel squeezed her hand almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered, when Quinn's hand twisted slightly within hers. They were comfortably just behind their friends and away from prying eyes.

"Holding your hand," Quinn responded as it were the most obvious, most natural thing in the world.

"Were you not-" Rachel paused when Quinn's fingers slid between her own. "-_Oh_." it gave her a thrill, knowing that Quinn was holding her hand so intimately in such a public setting, when any one of their friends could turn around and see them and question them. She gazed down at their linked hands, then back up at Quinn who appeared to be paying attention to whatever their mentor was talking about (something about understanding basic show choir choreography).

"Shouldn't you be be paying attention?" Quinn asked quietly, without moving her eyes.

Rachel hummed, then Quinn dropped her hand and she abruptly stopped. "Why-"

"-I've been meaning to..." Quinn bit her lip and turned her head towards Rachel, who didn't manage to stop her eyes from drifting down. She caught the way Quinn's lips twitched and lifted her eyes back up guiltily to see Quinn's eyes crinkle in amusement.

"Stop laughing at me," Rachel muttered, pouting.

"I wasn't laughing at you," Quinn murmured, reaching up almost unconsciously to brush away a strand of Rachel's hair. "Can we talk later, maybe? After rehearsal?"

Rachel marveled at the way they were so comfortable and at ease with each other, even after the emotional hell she put herself (and Quinn) through. She wanted to continuously pinch herself because she still could not believe that Quinn Fabray _liked _her.

Quinn found it adorable when Rachel lost herself in her own thoughts, but she really did need an answer. Looking up, she noticed that the group was dispersing (_dance_ _number?_) and she glanced back at Rachel quickly. "Later- wait for me," she said, smiling reassuringly.

Rachel had never been so distracted in her entire life. It was mildly unsettling the way she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Quinn.

...Or the way Quinn always seemed to be looking right back. She shivered, trying to focus on the supposedly _classic _show choir choreography, but stumbled again. She gritted her teeth in frustration, trying to _focus_. There was a reason why she strategically chose a spot far away from Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Rach," Finn whispered, startling her and throwing off her balance again.

"Finn, I-" She huffed, brushing her hair out of her face. "Finn, yes, hello."

"Um, hey listen, I was wondering..." His voice faded out because Quinn was making eye contact with her again, except this time she _winked_ and Rachel wanted to collapse on the floor and just- "-Rachel?"

"Mmm...I- wait, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Finn looked disturbed. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

Rachel saw Quinn laughing to herself out. "I'm sorry, I've been quite dazed - exhausted if you will - as of late. Could you say that again?"

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight? Instead of dinner in the cafeteria, I was hoping..." he trailed off, looking down at her hopefully.

Rachel tore her gaze reluctantly away from Quinn at Finn's words. She didn't know what she could possibly- "Finn," she started. "I'm sorry, but I'm not..." She let the words linger in the air and she wondered if he _knew_. His face shifted and he looked so downcast that she could practically _hear _his heart start to break and she panicked. "I'm- I'm busy tonight, but-"

"-We can reschedule?" he asked, perking up again.

"Um-"

"-Cool!" He beamed at her.

She tried not to look at Quinn again because she didn't like the look of concern written across her face.

Rachel didn't know how long she could do this, trying to make two people happy, but she wondered - the darker side of her - why she needed to make _Finn _happy. She didn't want anybody to get hurt, but clearly that was the path she was headed if she didn't do _something_.

On one hand there was Finn- she frowned, cutting off her train of thought immediately. She _knew _she didn't want Finn, right? So why was she taking so long to just _tell _him?

She didn't know if she was more afraid of the disappointment he'd have in her, or the disappointment she was starting to have in herself.

* * *

"I was wondering where you received your education because you seem like you're quite the competent instructor," Rachel rambled, keeping an eye on the way Quinn was pretending to shift through her bag for something. She willed the other glee clubbers to hurry on out. "You're quite full of ideas," Rachel continued.

"Well, yes-"

She heard a faint _goodbye_ and the door finally clicked shut. She turned on her hundred-watt smile and gripped Mr. Hemsway's (_that was his name right?_) arm. "Actually sir, if you'd excuse me, I've just remembered - I have some feminine issues to attend to, so if we could continue this conversation another time..."

Quinn burst into laughter as the door slammed shut. She stood up from her seat and slipped her arms around Rachel's waist, squeezing her once before letting go. "You're one-of-a-kind, Rachel Berry."

"I'm efficient," Rachel said, her arms reaching out for Quinn who was standing too far away. "Something I can't say about you because that was the most terrible hug I've _ever_ received and I demand a lot of hugs."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "High-maintenance," she muttered, but they both laughed and sank into each other's embrace. Quinn inhaled deeply (greedily) and shut her eyes, reveling in the moment.

Rachel sighed slightly, rubbing her cheek again Quinn's impossibly soft hair. "I resent that," she mumbled as an afterthought. She felt Quinn's body shake with laughter.

"You're impossible."

Rachel pouted, pulling back. "I thought you said I was one-of-a-kind?" Quinn's eyes sparkled at her and she thought it was slightly unfair how Quinn managed to make the most trivial things look astonishingly out-of-this-world. Rachel wondered if Quinn would permit a kiss because she desperately wanted to-

"What about a kiss?" Quinn asked, her mouth curving into a pretty smile. At Rachel's deer-in-headlights expression, Quinn laughed and Rachel found it wonderful that she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately (_a__ll because of me_, Rachel thought giddily). Then Quinn grew serious. "I did have something to ask you, actually," she said, twisting her hands together nervously. "Or rather, something to talk to you about."

"I'm listening," Rachel said, taking one step closer.

"We...haven't really talked about-" Quinn licked her lips and Rachel followed the motion with eager eyes "-We haven't really talked about...what happened."

"What happened..." Rachel said slowly. Her mind replayed (in glorious slow motion) the way Quinn had looked _desperate_ beneath the auditorium lights, the way Quinn had looked _desperate_ beneath the streetlights. Her cheeks heated up slightly at the memory of Quinn's mouth on hers and the way she had _needed _more. "No, we haven't," Rachel managed to say hoarsely. "We haven't really talked about it, have we?"

"We should, don't you think?" Quinn asked quietly. "About what this means - for _us,_" she clarified. "I want to know what's..." She chewed the inside of her cheek. "Are you my- What are we?"

"What could we be?" Rachel asked taking another step closer.

"Anything," Quinn said immediately, her voice even softer than before. "Anything you want. Everything you want." _I'll do it._

Rachel's heart threatened to burst through her ribs. "Oh," she whimpered. Then she thought of Finn and his eager eyes and happy smile. "Oh God," she muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked, sounding worried. "What's wrong?" She closed the distance between them and grasped Rachel's hands.

"I haven't-" Rachel inhaled shakily. "You're going to hate me," she whispered. _Again_, she almost added.

Quinn immediately heard and understood Rachel's unspoken word and instantly looked both regretful and appalled. "I _couldn't_ - It's not in me to hate you. I've never hated you," she murmured, almost too quietly for Rachel to pick up. She felt slightly nauseous, but pushed it back. "Just tell me," she pleaded, tightening her hands around Rachel's._  
_

"I want to be honest with you," Rachel started. "Because that's what good relationships-" (she didn't miss the way Quinn's eyes lit up bringing out the green specks) "-are made of."

"Tell me."

"I...I haven't exactly ended things with Finn," Rachel admitted, waiting for Quinn to drop her hands, but the longer she waited, the more she was aware of the warmth coming from Quinn. "Did you-"

"-I heard you," Quinn interrupted, although it wasn't harsh or mean. "I, um- is that what he was talking to you about earlier?" Quinn didn't sound worried or upset - merely curious.

"Yes, and quite honestly, I'd forgotten all about his date until he brought up the fact that he wanted to take me out again."

"Oh," Quinn said. "I see."

Rachel hated how hard it was to read Quinn at times. "Quinn," she said, removing her hands. She moved them up to Quinn's shoulders, then her neck, then her cheeks. "Quinn, I _want_-" she struggled, trying to find the words to express how much she _wanted_ this- this- "You," she finished, feeling rather lame. "I want you," she repeated, then she moved her hands around Quinn's head to tangle her hands in Quinn's hair. "I also want to kiss you now," she added as a warning.

"We-" Quinn swallowed. "We really shouldn't-" Rachel pouted. "_Rachel_," Quinn sighed. "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"You can," Rachel said, nodding and leaning up again. "You absolutely can. I give you full visitation rights to my mouth."

The tip of Quinn's tongue darted out again and this time, just barely swept Quinn's upper lip. Rachel decided that it was perfectly OK to stare at Quinn's mouth if it was doing those things.

"Are you going to let me kiss you?" Rachel asked, trying to sound cross. "Once," she requested.

She saw the barest hint of a smile on Quinn's lips, but that was forgotten instantly when she covered it with her own mouth. She kissed tentatively, she kissed lightly, but clearly Quinn Fabray was having none of that. Quinn's hands slid up her sides, then looped around her back, pulling her closer and closer until there was no space left.

She heard and felt Quinn inhale deeply through her nose, then tilt her head ever-so-slightly. It was done just the right way so that their lips were even more firmly melded together.

Quinn seemed to consume everything that Rachel knew. Her body tingled and the familiar feeling she had been craving since Saturday night came rushing back. She felt Quinn tremble ever so slightly, so she slipped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her impossibly closer.

Quinn's fingers dug into Rachel's back. She felt slightly light-headed, vaguely remembering that she had been in the middle of something.

It was then that Rachel felt the need for air and pulled back a millimeter-

"_God_," Quinn breathed, and Rachel decided that while Quinn's voice was wonderful, she wanted Quinn's mouth doing _other _things. "Mm- Rachel, no- wait-" Her brain decided resume functioning and with surprising willpower, she pulled herself away. "Rachel, we were _talking_. As much as I, um, enjoyed that, I- uh-"

"-Finn?" Rachel finished glumly.

"I trust you," Quinn said gently, reaching out as if to hug her, but thinking better of it and patting Rachel's shoulder. They both winced at the too-friendly action. "I trust you," she repeated. "And I know that you'll ... know what to do."

"I completely understand," Rachel mumbled. "I've obviously managed to get us into this slight detour, so I'll be the one to find the way out."

"Lead the way," Quinn joked. "Then when we've found our way out, you can do that-" she lowered her voice and arched that infuriating eyebrow "-whenever you want." She sobered up, looking at Rachel seriously. "I'm glad we, um, talked about this. Take your time," she said gently. "I'll admit I've been going crazy waiting for _this-_" she smiled at Rachel "-but I'll wait for you," she finished honestly. "I will."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Rachel questioned, trying to keep her voice from jumping as much as her heart was. "_How_ are you so calm?"

"I could start screaming," Quinn joked, pretending to think about it. "No, but-" she shook her head. "Do you remember all those weeks ago, when you assumed I was jealous of you and I always said it wasn't you - it wasn't you I was jealous of."

Rachel nodded, hanging on to Quinn's words. "Quinn," she began, but fell silent when Quinn raised her hand.

"I was always _jealous _of Finn for having you, but lately..." she trailed off and Rachel understood.

"He doesn't have me," Rachel murmured.

The way Quinn smiled told Rachel that she already knew.

* * *

Quinn left first, taking the left door, so Rachel decided she should leave some space and took the right one.

Rachel then realized her decisions _sucked _because she ran into none other than who she had most recently deemed her greatest enemy.

"Rachel Berry," Nicole chirped.

"How long have you been lurking out there?" Rachel demanded, leaving no room for false pleasantries.

"So, you and Quinn, huh?" Nicole leaned against the wall. "You'll have to tell me _all _about it."

"I will not be telling you anything. Leave me - leave _Quinn_ alone."

"So what's your decision gonna be?" Nicole called, making Rachel stop dead in her tracks. "You know, about _Finn _and dear, sweet Quinn."

"You heard," Rachel muttered, turning back around. "Why do you care?"

"I make it a point to scope out the enemy." At Rachel's raised eyebrow, she laughed. "Oh don't flatter yourself. Your entire Glee Club is the enemy, didn't you know? Everybody wants the grand prize, you know. And you guys are the ones to beat."

Rachel pushed back her swelling pride and focused on Nicole's first sentence. "So you're stalking _all _of us?"

"Well, Quinn just the most interesting. And you as well, I suppose. You guys are a package deal now, right?" She smiled sweetly, then her expression turned borderline sinister. "I saw you kissing," she said, continuing to smile, but it looked mocking. Demeaning. "Rachel Berry kissing Quinn Fabray. What would Finn say? He looks like a good kisser," Nicole mused. "Tall. Handsome."

"You can have him," Rachel said instantly, not feeling an ounce of guilt, but if this girl thought she was going to get Quinn-

"You know I don't want _him_." Nicole sneered at her. "I'm sure you know _what_ I want."

Rachel's instinctive metaphorical hackles rose and words came back to her. "I'm afraid what you want isn't available, then." Nicole pursed her lips, allowing Rachel to continue. "I'm sure, deep down, you're a mentally sane person and not destined for a crackhouse - which I happen to know quite a few of - so I'm going to give you the benefit of doubt, Nadia-"

"-_Nicole_-" (_Who cares_, Rachel thought nastily.)

"-Quinn seems to put up with you because she's apparently able to see the best in people. If Quinn can put up with you and your-" Rachel gestured at Nicole "-crazy, then I will be able to as well."

She made to walk away, head held high when Nicole spoke (of course she did).

"Oh, Quinn did more than just _put up _with me." Rachel's heart tightened dangerously, as did her fists and she turned around slowly. "Yes, she definitely did more than just put up with little old me," Nicole said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She pushed herself off the wall. "She really is a wonderful kisser, isn't she? The way her tongue-" Rachel paled and Nicole noticed. "Oh dear, have I hit a sore spot? Has Quinn not _put up_ with _you_? She was quite accommodating in her room that day." Nicole hummed, shutting her eyes as if remembering a pleasant memory. "I assume she usually is."

Rachel couldn't do anything except look murderous.

"Well, most of the time," Nicole said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "It was _great _talking to you," Nicole said. "Wonderful, even. Until next time, Rachel Berry."

Rachel whirled towards the direction Quinn had left and took erratic breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Then she went after her.


	9. Of Forward and Backward Part 2

**CHAPTER 9: OF FORWARD AND BACKWARD PART 2**

Rachel tried a few rooms before walking down the residence hall. She rapped sharply on Quinn's door.

It creaked open and Brittany peered at her curiously before brightening. "Rachel!" she chirped happily.

Santana's groan floated through the slightly open door. "Oh great, Berry's here? Didn't she have enough of making out with Q, back in the choir room?" Brittany merely smiled at Rachel and fully opened the door.

Rachel glared at Santana, ignoring the blush threatening to bloom across her cheeks. "Santana, I really do not care for what you have to say. Where's Quinn?"

"You two are ridiculous with your sneaking around."

"We are _not _sneaking around because we're not doing anything that would require such actions," Rachel said sharply.

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "Well-"

"-What's going on out he-" Quinn stepped out of the bathroom and stopped abruptly upon seeing them. Rachel would have short-circuited over Quinn's magnificent choice in shorts and a tank top, but she was too busy fuming over other things. "Rachel," Quinn said, smiling and relaxing.

"Gross," Santana muttered, wrinkling her nose. "I can _smell_ the sex that's about to happen." Quinn scowled, but Santana smiled sweetly at her. "Good luck, Fabray – I heard dwarves are amazingly gifted in bed despite their strange body proportions." She ignored Rachel's indignant gasp and the way Quinn narrowed her eyes even more. "Come on Britt, we'll leave these two to their mating."

"You're _disgusting_," Quinn sighed. "Just go away."

"Yes, head on out," Rachel added, keeping her eyes on Quinn.

Santana snickered, but allowed Brittany to push her out. The door closed and Quinn locked it carefully. "What's up? I swear I just saw you," Quinn teased, arms outstretched for a hug or more – Rachel didn't get to find out because she took a few steps back. Quinn frowned at the purposeful action. "What's wron-"

"Oh _no_, you don't get to - You're asking me what's _wrong_?"

"Something's wrong," Quinn said, looking confused and worried. She sat down hesitantly on her bed, crossing one leg over the other. "Do you want to sit?" she asked, waving her hand over the bed.

"I don't know," Rachel said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Is that what you tell all the girls that come in here? Invite them on your bed and _make out_ _with them_?" Her voice rose shrilly on the last few words. She tried to take a calming breath. She hadn't planned on immediately rushing into it. Her plan was well-thought out and she was supposed to remain _calm_.

Quinn looked alarmed. "What are you-"

"Ignorance looks terrible on you, Quinn Fabray."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said, frantically trying to search her brain for whatever she had done to make Rachel _this _upset at – _oh_. "Nicole," she whispered. "Oh."

"She's such a lovely girl," Rachel said sarcastically.

"She's-"

"-She had a lot to say about you. The thing she and I both agree on is that you really are a wonderful kisser but I'm not sure why we would be agreeing on that particular topic."

"It was-"

"-So you just randomly invited her back to your room and took her for a pleasure cruise, did you?"

"Pleasure _what_?"

"Are you just fooling around with the first person who throws themself at you?" Rachel asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. She almost didn't care if she sounded pathetic at that moment; she felt jilted and the jealousy coursing through her was beyond unsettling.

"Will you let me talk?" Quinn asked in a strained voice.

"Why couldn't-" Rachel swallowed. "Why couldn't you be _honest_ with me? Why didn't you just tell me? I thought we were going to-"

"I _can_ be honest with you," Quinn said desperately. "Besides, we weren't even - well, I didn't think we were even _close_ to being together!"

"That's no excuse," Rachel huffed. "It should have been something you brought up _before_ you decided to kiss me."

"Actually I believe it was you who kissed me, but that's fine," Quinn said shortly. "Just let me talk, will you?"

Rachel inhaled deeply and pursed her lips, nodding once. "Alright. I apologize. Go ahead Quinn," she conceded.

"Look, it was before you and I - y'know-" she gestured between them. "But it wasn't before I fel- I liked you. I've..." Quinn clenched her jaw and traced the patterns on the comforter. "I've liked you for a while - and obviously I still do. I _really_ like you."_  
_

"I like you too. A lot, actually," Rachel said hoarsely. "But-"

"-No, please, I'm going to explain all of this, alright?" She cleared her throat. "Do you - I mean, will you sit?" She patted the spot in front of her, and Rachel nodded slowly, moving to sit on the bed. "That- that thing with Nicole-" Quinn paused. "Wait, what did she tell you, exactly?"

"She basically implied that you had, um-" Rachel stumbled over her words, avoiding Quinn's eyes.

"_Sex_?" Quinn asked, looking taken aback.

"No," Rachel said quickly. "No, it wasn't like that. Just something along the lines of a make-out session." Rachel froze. "Unless-" She swallowed back the wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her. "Unless she was- unless it _was_ sex - Oh my God, Quinn-"

"No!" Quinn shouted. "No," she repeated, lowering her voice and reaching forward to grab Rachel's hand. "I was just wondering if she stretched the story. She didn't," she added at Rachel's apprehensive look.

"So you did make-out, then," Rachel asked, sounding disappointed.

"Would you rather it have been sex?" Quinn returned, trying to keep her tone light. At Rachel's glare, she nodded quickly. "Nope, sorry - too early for jokes." She sighed. "OK, we kissed and-"

"-Did you enjoy it?"

Quinn looked slightly ashamed and embarrassed. "Rachel, is that really-"

"Yes it is!" Rachel shrieked. "Of course I want to _know_!"

"Please don't scream at me," Quinn whispered.

"You made out with another girl!" Rachel exclaimed, but working on keeping her voice down. She ignored the way her instincts told her she was being beyond irrational with the entire situation.

"We weren't even together! Are we ev-" Quinn tried not to sound as aggravated as she felt, but it burst out of her before she could stop it. "You know what, _fine_! I enjoyed it, Rachel!" Quinn snapped, harsher than she intended. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

It was almost silent except for the sound of Quinn's ragged breathing.

"You enjoyed it," Rachel finally said.

"I - I shouldn't have snapped at you," Quinn murmured. At Rachel's silence, Quinn sighed. "Rachel, I'm not going to lie to you - I did enjoy it-" she pursed her lips when Rachel looked physically pained upon hearing that again. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "But-"

"-I don't know if I can handle any _buts_," Rachel said, crossing her arms and turning away.

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Rachel, you have to understand, that it was- it caught me by _surprise_ and I didn't know what to do...It was my first kiss with a girl - something I'd never really experienced before. The other thing is - it didn't even _matter _to me. Emotionally, I mean. I'd always imagined my first _real _kiss with somebody I truly cared about - and it was always with you, obviously."

"You had your first kiss long before that - before any of this happened," Rachel pointed out.

Quinn clicked her tongue, then pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "Well, yes. And I thought I'd find it in Finn, or Puck! Or even Sam, but they never did anything for me. It was always _you _that I wanted, but I never got a chance to..." she trailed off, tugging nervously at the hem of her shorts. "It was always you."

She smiled so tenderly at Rachel then, that Rachel was willing to just drop all her charges so she could crawl into Quinn's arms and just _lie _there. "When she kissed me," Quinn murmured, suddenly looking shy. "It...I tried to imagine you - like maybe I was imagining the whole situation, so I could have easily just put you in her place."

"But it was real and you participated in it," Rachel said petulantly.

"I know," Quinn agreed. "I really was surprised, but-" Quinn huffed, trying to keep all her growing frustration in check. She was _so _close to being with one person she desperately wanted, and yet all these obstacles kept popping up, hindering her progress. "I don't know what I was thinking while she was, um, on top of-"

"-Too much," Rachel muttered, wanting to crawl off Quinn's bed because it felt tainted.

"Sorry," Quinn said quietly. "But - I _knew _that I needed to stop what she was doing because as good as it felt at the moment, she just wasn't you. Nobody would ever be you and I didn't want to do something I'd regret just because I had bad judgement on an off-day. At the time, I wasn't even sure if what I felt for you would be, um, returned - but I was going to _wait _for you because I had hope."

"Oh," Rachel said breathlessly. She felt sudden burst of remorse and followed by guilt for being so angry at Quinn. "I-"

"-I'm so sorry," Quinn said, sounding so ridiculously sad that Rachel wanted to gently stroke her hair and tell her everything would be alright. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but everything's been happening so fast and I just-" she sucked in a breath. "I've just been really happy these past few days." She glanced at Rachel shyly. Tentatively. "With you," she added softly.

"Alright, so how did this even happen?" Rachel asked, trying not to sigh happily at Quinn's admission.

"She-" Quinn made a face "-decided that it would be um, wise to steal my key."

"She stole your key?"

"And then snuck in."

"Oh my God, Quinn, you had - you _have_ a stalker!" Rachel gasped. "I must admit, I thought I would be the first among our peers to receive a stalker, but this is quite..." Quinn smiled fondly at her. Rachel pursed her lips. "I apologize, continue."

"So yeah, she snuck in and-" Quinn waved her hand. "You know what happened."

"Why didn't you fight her off?" Rachel persisted. "Resist her advances?"

"She caught me off guard, and I - well..." Quinn trailed off and avoided Rachel's eyes again.

Rachel bit back her ever present jealousy. "And when did this all happen?"

"Um, that day I ran into you in the auditorium. Just before that."

"Oh," was all Rachel could say.

"I really liked that song you sang. You sing Celine songs beautifully, but that song..." Quinn sighed, as if reliving it. "Rachel-"

"-It was for you," Rachel said, almost nervously. "About you. It was about you - all the things I was feeling and didn't know how to deal with."

"That was-" Quinn laughed shakily, and Rachel's breath hitched when Quinn hastily swiped at her cheeks. "That was probably the best and worst day of my life, you know."

"Why?" Rachel asked softly.

"You sang that song and I was _feeling _everything you were feeling and I didn't know whether I could believe that you maybe felt- felt the same way towards me - then you ran away and-" Quinn inhaled deeply, trying to reign in her emotions. "You had a d-date with _Finn_, but I knew for sure when you agreed to go out with me that-"

"-I pick you," Rachel said instantly. There was no doubt in her mind and even though she was slightly hurt that Quinn hadn't told her the truth immediately, she understood her reasons. If anything, she was feeling extremely guilty and unhappy at her own actions and words towards Quinn, who looked rather depressed. "I just...please understand that I can't fully trust you with everything and anything as of yet because I'm still a little sore from that emotional blow you dealt by not immediately informing me of your ... dalliance."

"I should have told you immediately," Quinn said, nodding. "But honestly Rachel, I understand where you're coming from - you're strangely attractive when you're ridiculously jealous, by the way - but I have been very patient with you and Finn, so please just try and forgive me."

Rachel looked down. "This whole Finn situation isn't ideal," she admitted, looking down shamefully. "I do feel rather bad about that. I'm sorry Quinn, for getting irrationally angry. I just felt extremely jilted and I let my insecurities get the better of me. As usual," Rachel sighed.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize anymore," Rachel commanded gently. She reached out to brush away a streak on Quinn's face. "Now, would you please accept my own apology?" She cupped Quinn's face, brushing her thumb over Quinn's mouth when she saw that the girl was about to protest. "It wasn't my intention to upset you and I really don't enjoy seeing you hurt. I was just rather angry earlier."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Quinn whispered. "I told myself I wasn't going to hurt you anymore and I _did_ by keeping this from you." Quinn felt sick and completely stricken.

Rachel threw away all restraint and launched herself into Quinn, knocking them back against the headboard. They both groaned when both their heads somehow smacked the wood. "Sorry," Rachel mumbled, nuzzling her nose into the spot where Quinn's neck met her jaw. She sighed when Quinn's arms slid around her waist. It was with slight difficulty since Rachel had wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's shoulders.

"Sorry," Quinn rasped again. "I'm sorry." She tried to focus on the smell of Rachel's hair, or the way Rachel felt both tiny and space-consuming at the same time, but all she could think about was how she had _failed_ again.

Rachel hummed, then pressed a feather-light kiss against Quinn's neck, before releasing her and extracting herself. "I should go," she said, helping Quinn sit up properly.

"You don't- you don't have to go," Quinn said quickly, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm-"

"-I just need some time to myself right now," Rachel interrupted.

She saw Quinn's eyes turn dull and sad. "Oh - that's-" Quinn tried to smile reassuringly. "That's fine - great, even. I understand. I'll, uh - see you later?"

"Later," Rachel agreed. She moved off the bed quickly. "Goodbye, Quinn."

* * *

After taking some alone time and blasting her _Gold Star_ playlist, Rachel walked with purpose towards the quad where she knew Finn would be. She was going to put a stop to this back-and-forth nonsense once and for -

"Hey Rach!"

_Like a bandaid_, she thought, gritting her teeth. "Finn, I'd like a word, if you'd please follow me to a more secure location."

"What?"

"I want to talk to you," Rachel reiterated. "Privately."

"Oh, sure!" Finn smiled at his new friends and waved goodbye. "Where to, Rachel?"

"Preferably back in the dorm room, if you will."

"Uh - alright," Finn said, raising his eyebrows at her. "What's this about?"

"I'd rather not disclose any information now," Rachel said primly. "Now if you'd just hurry along," she said, trying not to sound too stern.

"Woah, scary Rachel, alright." Finn knew to follow her quietly and obediently.

Upon reaching their room, Finn graciously opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first. She smiled at his gentlemanly ways and thanked him.

"So," Finn said, shutting the door. "What's this about?"

"Finn, I know that as of late, you and I have tried to pursue a romantic relationship."

"Uh-"

"-This will be much easier if you would please not interrupt me, Finn," Rachel said, smiling tiredly.

Finn nodded quickly and mimed zipping his lips.

"Finn, I have to be honest with you - the spark I had hoped would happen between us did not quite..." Rachel thought carefully. "It didn't quite _happen_."

"What didn't happen?" Finn blurted. "I'm not sure what's going on right now, Rachel." He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"The spark, Finn. The _spark_."

"I don't understand," Finn muttered. "I thought we were together - you even said we were. Or at least I thought you were into me."

"I was into you," Rachel admitted. "Well, I thought I was and for a while, I'm sure that it was probably true, but in the end, you were in the way of my deepest, most true feelings. I desire an epic romance and you are one of the kindest, sweetest boys out there, but..." Rachel trailed off. She didn't know how to not damage Finn's ego (if it hadn't been damaged already).

"What?"

"Finn, I'm afraid we cannot pursue this romance any longer."

Finn understood _that_ and instantly looked slightly offended. "What did I do?" he asked. "I did _everything_ right, didn't I? I took you out - I even sat through that - that movie-"

"-_Funny Girl_!" Rachel said indignantly.

Finn waved it off. "I did it because I thought you _wanted_ it! And now you're telling me we can't - we can't be together?"

"Finn-"

"How could you be so heartless?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Rachel whispered, because she _was_ heartless. "I'm a terrible person," she said, more to herself than anything.

"Do you need me to kiss you or something? I _know_ you like me, Rachel," he said, almost desperately. "Don't you?"

"I think," Rachel said quietly. "I think that we both knew that this wasn't going to last."

"We could have made it work," Finn said stubbornly and Rachel was reminded of her own stubborn determination. She smiled somewhat fondly.

"We really couldn't have," she said and she saw the momentary defeat flash through Finn's eyes.

"Is it someone else?" Finn asked. "I can be that person - I can be _better_."

"Please don't make this more difficult," Rachel pleaded.

"Did you even like me at all?" Finn demanded and Rachel was once again reminded of herself. She found the situation slightly ironic since she had been the one practically grilling Quinn earlier (and she felt rather like a hypocrite, but she'd work on that later).

"This isn't completely about you," Rachel muttered. "But yes, as I said earlier, I did possess some fleeting feelings for you."

"And they just went away," Finn said disbelievingly. "Just like that."

"I admit I was slightly conflicted over my feelings and tried desperately to hold on to you, but this has gone on for far too long and I cannot deny my true feelings any longer. This was - now that I think more carefully - long overdue."

"So it is someone else," Finn said, nodding. "Alright, alright. Well, I hope he makes you really happy, Rachel. I hope he was worth this - leading me on. I _love__d _you," he said bitterly.

Rachel's lips twitched and she smiled at him sadly. "Did you really?" He was taking this much better than she thought he would.

Finn's mouth tightened into a straight line. "I hope he's worth this - the other guy."

"It's..." Rachel sighed, thinking carefully. "They are."

Finn stared at her for a long time as if he were thinking carefully, then merely turned away and yanked open the door. It flew with such force that it bounced off the wall viciously.

Rachel winced at the sound it made, but for once, she was perfectly alright with the resounding silence.

* * *

Rachel wanted to tell Quinn everything - she was practically bubbling over with a mixture of feelings ranging from sadness to excitement. She thought that perhaps excitement wasn't the usual emotion when one was dealing with a breakup of sorts, but she was somewhat glad that things were finally back on track.

So, yes, she wanted to speak to Quinn, but it appeared like the girl was making an effort to avoid her.

"I don't know where she is," Santana snapped. "This is like the tenth time you've asked me."

"Well surely you must have some idea of where she would go."

"I dunno," Santana said, examining her nails. "Why don't you ask Nicole?"

Rachel's fist clenched so quickly that she wasn't even aware of it until she felt her hand vibrating. "I'm this close to storming off, Santana. Do _not _test me."

"I'm _this _close to punching you to knock some sense into you."

"I fail to see how hitting me would be helpful."

"I punched Quinn," Santana said, shrugging. "Got her to ask you out, didn't it?"

"How does everybody know- wait." Rachel gasped, latching on to the first sentence. "You _punched_ Quinn? Where? Did you hurt her? Oh my God!" Rachel squealed. "You hurt her!"

"She's fine!" Santana barked. "And I punched her in the face," she said, trying to look threatening. "I have no problem hitting you. Would you like one to match her? Since you're fuc-"_  
_

"Stop it!" Rachel huffed, whirling on her heel. "Thank you for the help," she called over her shoulder. "_Not_!"

She heard Santana burst into laughter. "Is that - oh I'm _wounded_, Berry!"

Rachel stormed back to Quinn's room and rapped on the door. "Quinn!" she called. "Would you kindly open the door? I've checked everywhere and since I haven't been able to find you, I assume you're in there!" She knocked again.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, turning to face her. Quinn and Brittany were regarding her curiously. "Where have you been?"

"There's nobody in there," Brittany said quite unnecessarily.

"We went for a quick jog," Quinn said, gesturing between her and Brittany.

"Oh that's-" Then Rachel noticed their attire and tried not to look too appreciative of the way Quinn looked in her running shorts. "-That would explain the uh-" Rachel cleared her throat. "The water bottles you appear to be carrying."

She saw the faintest smile cross Quinn's lips. "Yes we do appear to be carrying those."

"You should come with us some time," Brittany offered.

"I do enjoy vigorous exercise," Rachel mused. "Oh - before that! Quinn, could you spare a moment?"

Quinn looked longingly at her door. "I - um-"

"-Oh! I don't want to take time away from you if you were busy."

"I'm just exhausted," Quinn murmured tiredly. "And I think I twisted my ankle a little because I tripped on the steps, so I think I really just want to lie down right now." Brittany was already unlocking the door and Rachel saw Quinn's eyes dart towards it again.

"That's fine," Rachel said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I do know some good massage techniques, however, so they might be beneficial to you, if you'd like."

Quinn's cheeks turned even more red and she looked at the floor. "Um-"

"-On second thought, perhaps another time," Rachel cut in hurriedly, fighting back a blush of her own. _Yes Rachel, offer a MASSAGE!_

"I'll see you later," Quinn said, pressing herself against the wall to slide past Rachel and slip into her room.

Rachel frowned as the door closed. She was almost completely certain that Quinn was avoiding her. Huffing, she leaned against the wall, wondering what she could do.

Inside the room, Quinn collapsed on her bed immediately, groaning.

"I'm so _dumb_," Quinn muttered.

"You're one of the smartest people I know," Brittany said, going through the closet. "Apart from Santana of course."

"You think Santana's smarter than me?" Quinn asked as her focus was momentarily diverted.

"She told me she is," Brittany answered.

"Of course she did." Quinn mumbled, pushing her face into a pillow.

Brittany hummed to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

Quinn rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She wanted things to be OK between her and Rachel, but at the same time she was too afraid to ask Rachel where she stood.

Instinctively she reached towards her bedside table for a book, then she remembered that she had let Rachel borrow _Bridge to Terabithia_. She mulled over it and pinpointed that Rachel was her Leslie. She mused over it, smiling at the thought.

But she definitely was going to do her best not to lose her.

* * *

At dinner, Rachel knew better than to sit near Finn who was glaring at his plate. Walking past, she heard Puck ask why Finn was acting like a tool.

She sat down tentatively about one and a half seats away from Quinn who was poking at her food. From what Rachel could see of Quinn's face, she didn't look particularly angry or upset, just in deep thought.

Quinn looked up when Rachel settled into her seat and then looked at the space between them. She sighed and caught Rachel's eye. Raising her eyebrows, she slid down the bench until their shoulders were touching.

"You left your food there," Rachel whispered, nodding down the table.

"I wasn't feeling hungry," Quinn said. She glanced around and upon seeing that their friends were occupied (some had already left), she moved her hand under the table, seeking out Rachel's.

"I'm not feeling particularly hungry either," Rachel murmured, looking up at Quinn shyly when their fingers tangled together. She noticed that Quinn looked even more tired than before. "I thought - I thought you were avoiding me."

"I wouldn't do that," Quinn said. "I really was tired after that run. We're not all superheroes like you," she teased. She tried to smile, but she knew Rachel saw right through her.

"Well I had something to tell you and I couldn't get a hold of you at all," Rachel whined. "You're difficult to track down."

"You've got me now," Quinn said and Rachel tried to smother her smile. "I had-" Quinn smiled a real smile when Rachel's grip tightened and she shifted even closer. "I had something to tell you as well."

"Here?"

"How-" she swallowed nervously. "How about somewhere more private?"

Rachel shivered at her voice. "Like where?" she asked quietly.

"I was thinking Auditorium Two at around seven?"

"Isn't that in about ten minutes?"

Quinn smiled again and removed her hand from Rachel's. She tried to keep her voice steady which was almost an impossible task because whenever Rachel stared at her with those eyes, she just wanted to stare back and lose herself. "Well, I guess you'll have to figure out a way to follow me."

"How?"

"I dunno," Quinn shrugged. "Think of something. Just - just meet me there, alright?"

And she was gone.

Rachel wondered how to make her escape look nonchalant because Quinn wasn't being entirely fair in giving her ten minutes. She pretended to look at her phone, then contemplated getting food, but then she'd feel bad for not finishing the food in her haste to leave. She sighed, scrolling through her contacts aimlessly, then opening up some mindless game Quinn had installed for her a few weeks ago.

"I hope you didn't pay for this," Rachel muttered to her phone after she had failed for the fifth time. Checking the time, she saw that five minutes had passed. That was a suitable amount of time, right? Appropriate to leave without making it seem like you were following somebod-

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany chirped, slipping into the seat next to her. Santana sat across and grinned at her.

"Hello Brittany," Rachel said, ignoring Santana who she had just remembered was guilty of punching Quinn.

"No hello for me, Berry?" Santana pretended to look hurt. "But I thought elves were supposed to be friendly."

"I strongly dislike you," Rachel said, crossing her arms. "In fact, I dislike you so much that I will now leave this table."

"Where are you going?" Santana called.

"She's leaving," Brittany said sadly.

"I'm not leaving because of you," Rachel said to Brittany, smiling kindly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She dipped her spoon into her bowl and began to eat.

Rachel took the silence as a chance to escape.

Auditorium Two was surprisingly hard to find and was not at all close to Auditorium One. Rachel didn't understand why Quinn couldn't have just used Auditorium One.

She found Auditorium Two with a sign taped to the door.

_Enter Through Stage Right_, was written in Quinn's neat handwriting. Rachel huffed, pulling down the sign and searching for the entrance to backstage and the dressing rooms.

Upon finding it, she tossed the paper on one of the tables and pushed open the door to the stage.

There was a baby grand in the middle and Quinn was sitting at it, playing a simple melody. Rachel took pause because Quinn looked so serene and _beautiful_ under the stage lights.

"You're late," Quinn said, without even looking up.

"I-"

Then Quinn looked up and Rachel was hit by the very vivid memory of Quinn glaring at her from the piano, saying exactly that.

"Santana," Rachel muttered, taking hesitant steps towards the piano. "Santana was speaking to me, and then I had trouble finding this auditorium. Also, speaking of Santana, when were you going to tell me she hit you?"

Quinn immediately touched her jaw self-consciously. "She told you?"

"I seem to be hearing a lot of things from other people," Rachel pointed out and Quinn looked back down guilty. "Have you told Santana about um, Nicole yet?" Rachel asked politely, trying not to _spit _out the name.

Quinn's lips twitched. "I know you want me to unleash Santana on her."

Rachel shrugged and moved to stand beside the piano just as Quinn stood up, walking to her. "Deja vu," Rachel commented, trying to smile.

"Hm," Quinn hummed in agreement. "I'm really-" She inhaled deeply. "I'm kind of second-guessing myself right now, but...yeah, that's why I suggested to meet here. The memory. I wanted to-"

"-Are you going to make me cry again?" Rachel whispered, unable to stop herself. Quinn halted and Rachel saw a myriad of emotions pass through her eyes before they settled on devastated. "No, wait-"

"-I deserved that," Quinn said and her voice cracked. "But no, I promise, I'm not going to make you cry ever again. It doesn't make _me_ feel better, that's for sure, and I'm tired of both of us being hurt because of me."

"And me."

"Not you."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"It's, um - OK - can I talk and you listen?" Rachel nodded. "Look, last time we were in a situation like this, do you remember what I told you?"

It felt too real. For Quinn, it was the way she had almost revealed _too _much and for Rachel, it was how much it had all hurt too much.

Rachel looked at the floor and Quinn backtracked. "Oh crap - uh, well, OK never mind. I told you then, that you didn't belong here, Rachel. Not the stage - you're meant for that," she said, reaching out to tilt Rachel's chin back up. "I mean, here in Ohio. You're that much larger than life - Larger than anybody here. Larger than me," Quinn said softly, becoming more breathless with each word.

"See, the difference between then and now is that even though I can't help but to-" Quinn swallowed. "-send you on your way...I can't bear to think about being apart from you. All these things that have been happening - almost driving us apart, it _hurts_," Quinn whimpered, and clenching her hands into fists before she lost it completely.

Rachel forgot about being upset upon seeing Quinn so distraught and immediately reached forward to pull the lightly-trembling girl into her arms. "It hurts," Quinn whispered, leaning into Rachel's embrace. "Because it's like I'm so close to being the happiest I've ever been - and I just can't-"

Rachel's eyes burned. "I know how you feel," she whispered. "I know I didn't realize how greatly I desired this until recently, but it _scared _me how much I wanted to be with you - like nothing I've ever wanted before."

Quinn inhaled deeply and slowly. "I just want to get this right."

"You can," Rachel soothed, moving on arm up around Quinn's neck and letting her other hand grab the fabric of Quinn's cardigan.

"I don't want to mess up," Quinn said against the side of her head. "I don't want to mess up anymore."

"You won't. I promise - and I promise I won't either."

"This is everything I've ever wanted," Quinn said in such a reverent way that Rachel had to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Quinn's arms tightened around her as if she were afraid she would let go.

Quinn pulled back and gazed at Rachel with slightly watery eyes. "Did you - did you end up reading my book?" She shivered when Rachel's hand brushed her neck lightly.

"No," Rachel admitted. "I wanted to-" she tried focusing but Quinn's hands were lazily tracing small circles on her back. "-I wanted to, um, read, but I haven't found the time." Her brow furrowed as her concentration momentarily slipped back into place. "That was not what I was expecting you to say. Why do you ask?" Rachel asked curiously, wondering why the conversation had taken such an odd turn.

"No - no reason," Quinn murmured. "I was just thinking earlier about how I compared you to Leslie - one of the characters, being there for me - changing my life and all."

"I changed your life?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound too happy.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue teasingly. "From the moment you introduced yourself to me - and then I heard you _sing,_ which pretty much sealed the deal."

Rachel giggled and slid her other hand up Quinn's side before moving it around the back of her neck.

Quinn shut her eyes at the feeling and instinctively moved closer. She felt Rachel's breath hover over her mouth and her heart hammered in almost painful anticipation. She wondered briefly if this was only a dream, but it would have been terribly cruel to allow her to feel the genuine softness of Rachel's lips and then have it abruptly taken away. The thought alone frightened her into tightening her arms around Rachel and then they were pressed right against each other - the way Quinn needed it to be _forever_.

Rachel's fingers felt at home, tangled in the softness of Quinn's hair. She grabbed at it almost as greedily as she was stealing the air from Quinn's lungs. She smiled against Quinn's mouth when she heard an answering groan and the way Quinn's mouth opened slightly against hers made her shiver.

"For the record," Rachel said, before leaning back up capture Quinn's mouth again for a short, sweet kiss. "Mm - you changed my life too," she whispered. Quinn tugged her closer, then suddenly her lower back was digging into the piano and Quinn tugged on her lower lip.

Rachel wondered why she had never been kissed like this before - kissed as if it were the last kiss she would ever share. It was exhilarating and soothing at the same time and the feeling it gave Rachel was breathtakingly addictive.

Quinn wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously because this was _real_. Rachel's lips were pressing against hers and it was completely real. For once she had the privilege of not caring about anything except the current moment and each passing second engraved itself permanently into her mind.

She blinked dazedly as she returned back from her miniature out-of-body experience, then gently pulled her face away from Rachel's. "I can do that now right?" She pressed her forehead down against Rachel's. "Whenever I want?"

"If you didn't, I'm afraid I would be severely disappointed," Rachel managed to say coherently.

"I hate disappointing people," Quinn murmured.

* * *

_"She had made _[her]_ leave _[her] _old self behind and come into her world..." - _Bridge to Terabithia

love you all lots! i've honestly been loving the feedback you've all been giving! :)

- Theresa


	10. Of Talks and Kisses

**a/n:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I've been buried under school and reading and people and life and just gah. Anyway, here's chapter 10. I would honestly consider this more of a filler and it could even be a Part 1 out of 2 thing, but I guess it does really sit by itself. blahblahblah enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: OF TALKS AND KISSES**

"We really should be heading back to-" Rachel's words stuck in her throat as Quinn's mouth latched on the spot just beneath her jaw. She squirmed, trying not to breathe too heavily. Her voice sounded foreign and her throat felt too dry.

Quinn hummed and Rachel felt the barest hint of tongue pressing against her skin. She inhaled sharply, then gently nudged Quinn backwards so she could tug her back down for a forceful kiss. Quinn's surprised squeak echoed around them. Rachel slipped her hands underneath Quinn's cardigan, wanting to feel more of the warmth emanating from Quinn's body. A shiver ran down her back when Quinn tilted her head in order to meld their lips further together.

"I could do this forever," Quinn breathed, when Rachel pulled back to take a breath.

"People could walk in," Rachel murmured, pecking Quinn on the nose, then her lips once more. "We should probably go back to one of our rooms."

"Should we?" Quinn asked, her lips twitching into smile.

"Not-" Rachel coughed, embarrassed. "Not for _that_. Just so we can be alone for a little while." Quinn continued to smile. "Oh my goodness - _No_ - just to talk!"

Quinn laughed, tugging Rachel away from the piano. "I know, I know."

They walked towards the stage door in silence until Quinn nervously cleared her throat and nudged Rachel's hand with her own. "Can I-" she blushed, looking down between them. Rachel tilted her head curiously. "Can I hold your hand?" Quinn managed to ask quietly and nervously.

Rachel wanted to giggle and clap her hands like a little girl, but she merely took the initiative and intertwined their fingers. She leaned up to kiss Quinn on the cheek. "You're free to do that-" Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm with her free hand and grinned at her "-and _other _things, whenever you want."

"Are you - Are you alright with people finding out? I mean, what does this-" Quinn looked back down at their linked hands as if she were unsure of what exactly had happened. "What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow as she and Quinn strolled down the hallway.

Quinn looked embarrassed and tried to slip her hand away, but Rachel held fast, staring at her pointedly. "Well," Quinn began, looking at Rachel with a strangely endearing mixture of nervousness and adoration. "I just...we're together, right? Like, together - together," she clarified, feeling a blush taint her cheeks.

"I don't know, Quinn. I mean, we did just go out on _one_ date," Rachel said, loosening her grip slightly.

Quinn looked horrified. "Oh my God -"

Rachel giggled and stopped them right in the middle of the hallway. She slipped a hand around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for what she intended to be a light peck on the lips.

Quinn pouted unhappily when Rachel forced herself to pull away. "Again," she requested, then smiled against Rachel's lips when she complied.

The sound of a door clicking shut somewhere snapped them out of their haze and they jumped apart. Quinn touched her own lips tentatively, losing herself in her thoughts for a moment. Her lips tingled pleasantly and she offered a shy smile at Rachel, who couldn't stop her own grin from forming and giggled. She leaned into Quinn and pressed her face against the other girl's neck and shoulder, still shaking slightly.

"I'm not sure why you're laughing," Quinn commented, wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her into a tight hug. She exhaled happily, unable to completely reign in how overwhelmed and content she was.

"I'm just really happy," Rachel mumbled, leaning up to kiss the corner of Quinn's mouth sloppily. They both giggled before Rachel reached up impatiently and pulled Quinn's face towards her own in order to kiss her properly.

"Me too," Quinn murmured when they pulled apart (reluctantly). "We're not going too, um fast or anything, are we?"

Rachel frowned, chewing on her lower lip for a second. "No, I don't think so," she said slowly. "I honestly do not feel a need to go _slower_, if that makes sense." She looped her arms around Quinn's back and pulled her closer again. "I like being close to you," she admitted. "It's rather comforting."

Quinn looked mildly dazed. "Me too," she managed to say slowly. "I, uh-" Rachel smiled innocently up at her while her hands traced tantalizing patterns on her lower back. "Room-? Talk?"

"That's a good idea," Rachel said lightly. She tugged Quinn's hand and they remained firmly clasped together until they reached Quinn's room. Quinn attempted to get her key out of her pocket with one hand, but blushed when she had to let go of Rachel's hand to dig into her bag. She hurriedly pushed the key in and unlocked the door. She allowed Rachel to enter first, then shut the door behind them.

"Sit?" Quinn requested, putting her hand on Rachel's back. Rachel complied, then decided to stretch out contentedly across Quinn's bed. She smiled, patting the space next to her.

"Lie down?" she requested, pulling on Quinn's hand.

"As if I'd say no to that." Quinn slid onto the bed, facing Rachel. "Hi," she said quietly.

Rachel giggled. "Hi." She kissed Quinn lightly, humming in contentment. Quinn's hands moved tentatively to her hips. "I think we should tell them," Rachel murmured, pulling back.

Quinn frowned unhappily at her. "Do you want to tell them? Because I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of Finn's tantrums."

"I'll tell them," Rachel said authoritatively. She softened, running a hand down Quinn's cheek before moving it around to tangle her fingers in her hair. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I don't want to basically force you out of the closet before you're ready. I know _I'm _fine, but let's ensure that we're both ready for this."

Quinn exhaled noisily and thought carefully. "Well, I mean Santana - and in turn, Brittany - pretty much know everything. Sam figured it out, Mercedes knows." She squeezed Rachel's waist. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you never really gave any indication that you were...um, that you liked me."

Rachel frowned slightly at Quinn's sudden insecurity. She pushed forward and captured Quinn's mouth with her own.

"First of all, neither did you...and Finn knows that I'm into somebody else," Rachel added helpfully.

Quinn smiled (not at the boy's misfortune) and gently eased Rachel onto her back. She leaned her upper body over Rachel's and pressed a gentle kiss against Rachel's mouth. She pulled back for a moment, but then leaned back down due to that ever-present force that kept her drawn and addicted to Rachel.

"We're on a bed," Rachel murmured, but made no move to remove her hands from Quinn's hair.

"Too fast?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"A little," Rachel admitted, equally breathless. "Almost unrealistically fast, but right now, I think I'm so completely thrilled to be able to kiss you whenever I want that I'm probably going to abuse that power whenever possible." She tugged Quinn back down.

Quinn sighed against Rachel's lips, slowing down the pace of their kiss before moving away and shifting so she was back to lying on her side and facing Rachel. "Whenever you want," she murmured. She reached for Rachel's hand to intertwine their fingers. "I really like the sound of that," she said quietly.

"Me too," Rachel whispered. "And I really want other people to know that we're both going to be kissing each other whenever we want."

Quinn took pause at that. "I promise you, I definitely like the sound of that," Quinn whispered back, leaning in and meeting Rachel halfway for a short, sweet kiss. She pulled back and brushed her nose against Rachel's before settling her head on the pillow.

"Yes?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes. Can I be honest with you, though?"

"Quinn," Rachel said exasperatedly. "I highly encourage it."

Quinn smiled weakly, and tucked her hand beneath her head, leaning on it. "Is it weird that I'm kind of scared? Like _now_, of all times?" She took a deep breath, lifting her eyes to meet Rachel's. "Like...I've finally got you-" she blushed prettily "-and it's _amazing_, but I'm _scared _to let everybody know. Does that make any sense?"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Oh - if you never wanted to _tell _anybody right away...Oh - I mean, if you don't want to - I'm sorry," Rachel said immediately. "I'm rushing things aren't I? I don't want to ruin things before they've even started."

Quinn looked down at the comforter, fiddling with a loose thread. "I'm not...against telling people, but maybe we could start small? Like just the Glee Club first?" Quinn looked up hesitantly. "I just want to wait a little to tell - to tell my mom," she said, whispering the last part. "This is all so new to _me_," she said, reaching out to thread her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Is your mom-?"

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "I can imagine my-" she coughed "-father being...well, _him_, but I don't know about my mom."

"We'll tell whoever you want, whenever you want."

"OK," Quinn agreed. "Thank you," she said softly, tugging Rachel towards her and kissing her lightly (at least she _intended _to make it light).

"Are we going to continue partaking in similar activities for the rest of the night?" Rachel questioned, a light blush staining her cheeks. "I definitely have no qualms against doing so."

"Or we could just-" Quinn blushed "-cuddle and watch a movie on my laptop for the rest of the evening. That was what I had planned, anyway."

Rachel froze for a second, before she smiled, relaxing back down on Quinn's bed. "I like the sound of that. Do I get to pick the movie?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have _Funny Girl_."

"That's not the only Barbra classic I enjoy!"

"Well, what would you like to watch?" Quinn asked, furrowing her brow.

"...Funny Girl." Quinn scoffed, but pulled herself up into a sitting position and tugged her laptop towards her. "Predictable," she teased. Rachel sighed and sat up as well, leaning forward so she could rest her chin on Quinn's shoulder. She reveled in the raw feeling of just having Quinn close to her - something she would have never thought possible years ago, yet...

"Are you alright?" Quinn's question broke through Rachel's thoughts. She had turned her head slightly. "I hope I didn't upset you or anything."

Rachel shook her head, snuggling into the curve of Quinn's neck as it met her shoulder. "I'm definitely not upset at you."

Quinn let out a breath, and clicked play. "Our first official movie night as a couple," she mused.

"I think we've had a lot of firsts within the past few days," Rachel murmured, shifting back on the bed and tugging Quinn with her. "Cuddle," she commanded. Quinn complied. "I mean, we've had our first fight-"

"-Sorry," Quinn whispered instinctively.

"Me too," Rachel said, her train of thought halting. "That was..." She shook her head, continuing her list. "We had our first kiss, our first date, our first serious couple talk."

"I guess you'll bore me pretty quickly," Quinn sighed, then laughed when Rachel pinched her side.

* * *

Rachel snuggled further into Quinn's side as the movie ended, sighing contentedly.

She felt Quinn's hand tighten around her waist and tilted her head back so she could look at Quinn's beautiful- s_leeping_ face. Rachel giggled at the way Quinn's eyebrows were furrowed together as if she were concentrating on something. She couldn't bring herself to get upset that she slept through most of the movie because she realized that she didn't take any joy in getting upset at Quinn Fabray.

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment longer. She gently brushed away a few strands of Quinn's recently redyed blonde hair and let her hand linger on Quinn's jaw for a few moments before pulling it away and tucking it back against herself. She found it almost frightening at how easily her feelings came to the surface.

She didn't know how she had fallen for the blonde so quickly, over the past few weeks - and especially within the past few _days_ - but she wasn't complaining. Rachel wanted everything too badly, but she knew that screwing this up - whatever was happening - was not an option and for the first time, she knew this would actually be a relationship _worth _fighting for.

"Quinn," she murmured. "Quinn, I have to get back to my room."

Quinn made a rumbling, protesting sound in her throat and tilted her body towards Rachel's. "Mm, stay."

"But-"

Quinn's frown deepened, but she refused to open her eyes. "Stay," she insisted.

"But Santana and Brittany-"

"-Won't care. They're at a party at another residence building or something."

"Oh." Rachel couldn't think of reasons why she _shouldn't _stay. "I'll stay," she murmured. "Big morning tomorrow," she added.

"Mmkay," Quinn mumbled, not even registering what Rachel was saying. She pressed a haphazard kiss against Rachel's hair, missing her forehead. "G'night," she said lazily, then mumbled something about bed bugs, before her breathing slowed once more.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've assembled you here. Well-"

"It's too early for your shrieking, Yentl," Santana said nastily, rubbing her temple uncomfortably.

"Was this necessary?" Kurt asked, looking extremely tired. "It's eight AM, Rachel."

"Well, since all of you _insisted_ on attending that party last night-"

"-Not all of us," Tina protested. "Quinn wasn't there, and neither were you!"

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged secretive smiles.

"Well obviously we were the only ones who had our heads on straight! Look how hungover you all are! Finn!" Rachel reprimanded as the boy started dozing off.

"Your heads are the furthest thing from straight," Santana grumbled.

"What was that, Santana?" Rachel asked loudly. Quinn glared at her supposed best friend.

"I hate you," Santana said instead.

"What is this about?" Sam pressed, looking between Rachel who was standing with her hands on her hips and Quinn who looked slightly apprehensive.

"Thank you, Sam. I've called us together for this impromptu meeting to discuss something that has been developing over the past couple of weeks-"

"-A plot to murder you?"

"Shut up, Lopez," Quinn snapped. Santana sneered at her and made a sharp whipping sound in her direction. Brittany placed a hand gently on Santana's arm to calm her down.

Rachel smiled at Quinn, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say.

"Wait, so what did you want to tell us?" Finn asked. Rachel swallowed at the way he seemed to be forcing himself to sound neutral.

"It's something that I admit was probably going to happen anyway - just sooner rather than later, now." She saw Quinn smile encouragingly. "I admit, it came as quite a shock to me, but after thinking about it, it's something that I think I honestly and truly want. I'd just like to thank you ahead of time for being supportive because I know that I can count on all of you to be that supportive Glee Club I've been so privileged to be a part of."

Santana turned to Quinn and smirked knowingly.

Puck raised his hand slowly, glancing apprehensively at Finn. "I have a question."

"Go ahead, Noah," Rachel said in approval.

"Did Finn knock you up?"

The silence that followed was deafening as all eyes slid to where Rachel's hands were clasped and resting at around her stomach level.

Puck guffawed. "Holy shi-"

"She's not pregnant!" Quinn barked, standing up.

"No need to get jealous that she got herself knocked up too," Santana teased, knowing that it would further aggravate Quinn.

Rachel walked over to where Quinn was seething and gently tugged on her arm, smiling reassuringly. "Do you want to do this with me?" she asked quietly. The Glee Club watched with interest when Quinn stared intently at Rachel.

"I do," she said quietly. "I want to-" she took a quick breath. "Yeah." Rachel heard Quinn take another, deeper breath, then felt Quinn's hand travel down her arm and seek out her hand.

All eyes slid to their intertwined hands. Finn stiffened and sat up straighter.

Puck snorted. "Well, I was _way_ off."

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"If you'd all just-"

Sam smiled encouragingly at Quinn, while Finn's forehead crinkled in thought and confusion. "What's going on? Are they- they're holding hands," he said, glancing around. "Is everybody seeing this?"

"About time," Santana barked, ignoring Finn. "I don't know how long I could have contained myself because I was just dying to ask where you got that _thing_ on your neck, Q."

Quinn's hand automatically went up to cover the side of her neck. She scowled. "I hit myself," she explained half-heartedly. "I fell," she said hastily.

"Into Berry's mouth?"

The members of New Directions exchanged glances when neither girl said anything. "I'll do it," Tina said, sitting up straighter. "So you're together?"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel wanted Quinn to be completely _sure_. Quinn looked mildly nervous, but nodded once. Turning back to their audience, they said "Yes."

"When did this happen?" Puck asked.

"What?" Finn muttered, but was ignored.

"Sometime between last night and today," Rachel said, beaming at them.

"Well it's been a strange back and forth thing for a couple weeks," Quinn mumbled, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"About time," Sam said, standing up and moving to hug Quinn. Quinn smiled, squeezing Sam tightly, sighing happily.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Sorry," he apologized, grinning at Rachel teasingly. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug too. "I'm glad," he said, once he pulled back. He continued smiling as he walked back to his seat.

"Quinn," Kurt stated. "I must be honest, I'm surprised at how bold you're being. I never pegged you for the out and proud type."

Quinn chewed her lower lip for a moment before reaching down to take hold of Rachel's hand again.

"It was my idea," Rachel began, but Quinn shushed her (in a kind way).

"At first...when I realized that I l-_liked_ Rachel-" Rachel squeezed her hand "-it was hard because I didn't know how to go about doing anything about it because I felt _wrong, _but as time went on - this past year, I realized that I didn't have anything to be afraid of because living in fear-" Quinn inhaled shakily. "Living in fear meant that I wouldn't be able to live at all."

"Quinn, you don't have to-" Rachel started to say.

"I want to because I was going to tell you this anyway," Quinn said, smiling reassuringly at Rachel. "Look, you all have been there for me when I needed you most and honestly, I went through hell and back over the past couple of years. I've made decisions that I am most definitely not proud of and I spent a lot of time being ashamed of myself. I think-" she looked down at the floor. "I think, if I hadn't come here this summer, things would have been very different for me and probably not a _good _different."

She pursed her lips together, looking at Rachel again. "I have so much to thank Rachel for. Beyond that, I gave up pretending and ignoring the feelings that just wouldn't go away. I guess I figured I should just accept it and...well, here we are now and I have to say it's everything I ever wanted."

Tina sniffled and Mike carefully put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Even Puck looked torn between leering at them and smiling adoringly.

"How long?" Finn demanded, reminding everybody that he was still there.

"Finn," Rachel started, her voice hoarse.

"No, I'm talking to _you_," he said, pointing at Quinn. "How long have you been planning to take Rachel away?" The unspoken _from me_ rang loud and clear.

Quinn looked like she was at a loss for words. "Why are you angry now? You _knew _I liked he-"

"-But she didn't like you back!" he said, raising his voice slightly. He turned to Rachel who looked slightly apprehensive. "You didn't! This is who you dumped me for? You dumped me for Quinn Fabray? She made your life _hell_!"

"This is _amazing_," Santana slurred, clearly still slightly hungover. "Your ex-girlfriend dumped you for your other ex-girlfriend. Finn Hudson, ladies man _indeed_."

"Shut the fuck up!" Finn shouted, whirling on her. "You're so freaking _annoying_!" Santana rolled her eyes and returned to filing her nails, while Brittany glared stonily at Finn. "You-" he turned back to Rachel and Quinn who both looked uncomfortable. "You and _her_?" he asked, gesturing at Quinn. "You choose her? Since when did you even like girls? No, wait - since when did you even like _Quinn_? She was horrible to you. She called you names and - and-"

"-She did do those things," Rachel admitted, squeezing Quinn's hand once to let her know that she wasn't angry. "But Finn, I was _always _attracted to her and she had always been attracted to _me_. Surely you saw that. I mean, it was something-" she looked to Quinn for help, but only found her smiling adoringly "-Something innate that I definitely couldn't stop."

"He doesn't know what _innate_ means," Santana piped in cheerfully.

"Stop it, Santana," Quinn said quietly. "Finn?" she asked, taking a tentative step forward. She felt Rachel pull her arm back, but continued anyway. "Finn, I know you're angry and upset, but I promise you that I - _we _didn't do this to purposely upset you."

"We definitely did not," Rachel said, nodding seriously. "Finn, I'm so sorry."

Finn didn't look quite so angry anymore, but his shoulders stiffened again and he stuffed his hands in his pockets sullenly as he stood up. He stepped down from the risers and walked towards the door without a word.

"Finn," Rachel called desperately. "Where are you going?"

"I don't need you - I don't need _this_, right now." He sighed, pausing at the door. "And you guys apparently don't need me either."

It was Quinn who stepped forward. "Finn, wait-"

"Let him go," Rachel said quietly. She leaned up to peck Quinn on the cheek. "Thank you, though," she said softly. "I appreciate it."

Mike shifted in his chair before raising his hand. "Well, we can all talk to him later, if you'd like. He'll probably feel better if you guys aren't around. No offence," he said quickly, reclining back and slinging his arm around the back of Tina's chair.

"Everything will work out," Tina said gently. "I'm really happy for you guys though."

"Hot," Puck said, leering at them. Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel planted her hands on her hips, scowling. "What?" he asked. "I sort of dated both of you. Don't I get to see at least _one _make-out session?"

"You're a _pig_, Noah," Rachel said coldly.

"That's cool. I made out with both of you, so I can just _imagine_."

Quinn looked like she was about to say something nasty, but Mercedes laughed. "Ignore him. I'm glad you two finally got your act together, though. It's about time! That date went well, didn't it, Quinn?" she asked, winking at the blushing girl.

Kurt looked between them, strangely silent. Rachel looked at him nervously. "Kurt? Is something the matter?"

"I'm happy for the both and you and while I've had my suspicions about the two of you for a while-" Mercedes scoffed "-I just want Quinn to know that it's not going to be _easy_ and having lived such a sheltered, protected life-"

"-_Kurt_," Rachel said sharply, moving instinctively closer to Quinn.

"-I don't want her to think she has the right to _hurt _you again, if things get to be too much." His eyes softened. "And it will be hard, Quinn. Rachel knows because of her fathers and I know because..." he trailed off.

"Kurt," Rachel repeated unhappily.

"He's right," Quinn said. "Look, I'm not- I'm not going to hurt her again," Quinn said quietly, looking chastised. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't feel an insane amount of guilt and unhappiness because of what I used to d-do. I was a miserable person and I hated myself everyday," Quinn said tilting her chin up and breathing deeply. "Sometimes I still do, but I'm working on it," she said, her voice lowering to almost an whisper as she turned to look at Rachel. "You help," she admitted.

Rachel's self-restraint faded and she reached up to gently cup Quinn's cheek, pulling her down for a sweet, passionate kiss.

Santana burst into tears.

They pulled apart immediately, turning to face her incredulously. "You're _crying_?" Quinn asked. "You?"

Santana made a strange choking sound and buried her face in Brittany's shoulder, who shrugged. "She had a lot to drink last night. That was probably the flaming shot she drank," she whispered. She patted Santana's back. "But then again, Quinn's always made people cry," Brittany said helpfully, still supporting Santana's weight.

"Hear, hear," Sam joked.

Quinn worked her jaw, but no sound escaped. Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.

"It really seems like you two have been together for much longer than you're letting us in on," Kurt noted. "Have you been sneaking around our backs?"

"Oh stop," Mercedes said. "They're obviously in their honeymoon phase, Kurt."

"Which means they're going to be making out every five minutes," Santana said, reverting back to her grumpy mood. "Ugh, _gross. _It'll be like watching an elf make out with a human. Or in Q's case, part-human."

"I prefer you when you're crying," Quinn said.

"I promise you that we will not let our new-found relationship interfere with our competition preparation," Rachel said primly. "It is in its beginning stages where I admit everything is new and exciting, but I plan to continue without letting my personal life interfere with our goals."

"Of course you wouldn't," Puck sighed, sounding disappointed.


End file.
